Engaging Enemies
by blueangel326
Summary: Childhood friends turn against each other by a mistake. Five years later, the two find out they bound by a commitment made long ago by their grandparents. Will they ever work out their problems or will they end up running the other off a cliff? Literally.
1. Prologue Old Friends, New Enemies

**Hey, y'all. Those of you who know me, what'sup! For those who don't I am BlueAngel326, creator of Lost Memories. That is half way done as of today: Thursday September 30, 2004. I've finished all of LM and am in the middle of the sequel to it, but I decided to take a break from them and start writing this, Engaging Enemies. I'm only on Chapter 2 of this in writing so updating may be a little slow, but you can't rush geniusness. But enjoy this and review, onegai. So here we go. Ikuyo!**

Prologue: Old Friends, New Enemies

"This sucks! I don't wanna go to different schools. I won't know anybody, and you won't be there," the twelve-year old girl cried.

The boy she was walking with nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but at least you'll have Sango with you."

"But what if we're in different classes and never see each other during school? Then who will I have?"

"Don't worry. I should be the one complaining. I already have my schedule and teachers and I just found out Kikyou's in _all _of my classes. I swear she stalks me whenever she's awake and not fucking somebody as a bribe to get her way. I bet she even promised the counselor a blow job if he made our schedules the same."

"I thought your counselor was _gay_."

"He is, but, knowing Kikyou, she found a way."

"Eww. You're right; you _do _have it worse off. But it's still unfair that we got to go to different middle schools because we live in different districts. I don't want us to split apart."

The boy smirked as he stopped behind the girl four steps. She turned around curiously. "You make it sound like we're dating."

Her eyes widened as she turned a light magenta. "Wh-Who said any-anything about da-dating? N-Not me. Wh-Why would I..." She refused to look the boy straight in the eyes as she searched the street so as to change the subject.

He smiled slightly as he took a few steps. The girl glanced up two times and turned her head downwards slightly hoping to hide her blush. He took his right hand up to her left cheek and brought her a little closer.

Her eyes started to wander all around, anything to not look at him. But he caught her eyes anyway, and she was unable to look away from his gaze. Their bangs brushed each other's as their faces came closer, their lips so close yet too far away for anything to happen but for words to escape them.

The girl's heart thumped loudly against her rib cage, and her mind raced like mad, anticipating his next move only to let disappointment run its course through her.

The boy brought her in an embrace to keep her from going over the top. "Don't be so scared or nervous. It's not going to be the end of the world if we're not with each other for a few hours a day. You'll be okay. Even if we're not together, I'm still with you, right?" She nodded as she also held him back. Her mind was filled with questions but what he said answered all of them except one.

Then, he whispered in her ear gently, "And when this is all over, I'll give you your first kiss. I promise that, so wait for me. For now, let's just be friends a little longer."

"Okay," she said as a small blush covered her features.

The boy held her out and smiled. "Good! Now how about I walk you to school?"

"But don't you have to go to your school?"

He shrugged. "I can run."

She pushed him playfully. "Hey! Don't blame me if you're late."

"'You're gonna be late if we don't hurry. Come on." He placed his right arm around her shoulders, and together they walked towards the girl's middle school.

Along the way, she kept glancing quickly at the boy and giggled softly as girlish thoughts crossed her mind. He arched his eyebrow at her but said nothing until they reached the school grounds.

"Okay, remember what I said?" She nodded. "Good. Now don't worry so much. It'll be fine. I'll meet you right here after school." He gave her a quick hug and started to walk off. "See you later!" And he ran towards his school.

She waved back to him and headed towards Sango, who was waiting for her near the main doors. Half way there she turned around and saw that the boy had disappeared. She smiled and ran to Sango.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You _TRAITOR_!!! I can't believe you betrayed me!"

"_ME_?! I can't believe you don't trust me. And what about you? You said you hated and despised her. I can't trust _YOU_!"

"What the hell are you talking about? You're just trying to change the subject. So what's the deal? Am I not good enough for you?"

"What in the world are you saying?"

"Don't play dumb. You know what I'm talking about. That Homo-whatever guy. I saw you two…"

"What?! You were spying on me? You seriously don't trust me. If you must know, his name is Houjou not Homo. And we're just friends, nothing more. Ya got that?"

"That's not what I heard."

"Why can't you trust me…? Wait a minute. _Heard_? You have someone _watching _me?"

"No. More like someone told me randomly."

"Oh, so you rather take someone else's word than mine? Who told you this?"

"Why should I tell you? Why should I even trust you for that matter? You might try to threaten her to tell me she lied."

"HA! You admit it! You don't trust me one bit. I bet Kikyou's the one who told you. She's the only one evil enough to do it."

"I didn't say anything about Kikyou. Besides, she has nothing to do with this. Just because she told me…"

"I knew it! You're defending her. She probably was telling the truth about you two."

"I am not defending her. And what did she tell you about us?"

"Like you should ask. And to think I believed what you said a year ago."

"What I said was true. Hey! Don't start crying on me!"

"I am not crying!"

"Yes you are."

"I am not! Don't tell me what to do. You're so impossible!"

"Well, then maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore!"

"FINE! I don't ever want to speak or even look at you ever again!"

"Fine with me! Who would want to be friends with a bitch like you anyway?!"

**slap**

"BAKA!!! I hate you!"

**Gomen nasai, but that's all for right now. It might take a week before Chapter 1 is up because it is really, really, really, really long so until then! Ja ne!**

(I see carnivores. – Timon, Lion King 1 ½)


	2. Chapter 1 Only the Beginning

**Inuyasha and company belong to me. No one can stop me because I hold the entire world in the palm of my hand and control everything that happens. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Okay, don't hurt me with that roach. Please don't bring out the spiders. Screw what I just said. They belong to the almighty Rumiko Takahashi-sama. Not me, but it would be nice. AAAHHHH!!! Spiders! Not the WORM!**

**People on I am sooooooo sorry. I don't know what's wrong with this system or if it's just me but this dumb thing won't update right. This will hopefully help. If it doesn't update right, then I suggest you go to That should help.**

**So, here's Chapter one of Engaging Enemies. Read and review, one-gai!**

Chapter 1 Only the Beginning

**Kagome's POV**

"**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**…"

The beeping. Oh, the beeping… IS DRIVING ME NUTS!!!

I sit up, resisting the urge to take a steamroller or a bulldozer and smash my alarm clock to pieces, or at least throw it out the window.

Name: Higurashi, Kagome. My friends call me Kag.

Age: 17

Occupation: Assistant instructor for Sensei Kudo's Jujitsu Dojo, still enrolled in school at Takeida High

Sex: Normal people would say Male, Female, or Yes, Please. I say no.

Hobbies: Hanging out with my friends; beating Kikyou to a bloody pulp; practicing my jujitsu skills; wanting to kill off the whore; controlling my miko powers; daydreaming of destroying Kikyou in the worst possible and most unmerciful way; singing and playing a little bit of electric guitar; hating and despising the dumb mutt that rivals me in every single way (ha, thought I was going to say Kikyou, didn't ya?); did I forget to mention pummeling and blasting Kikyou with every single weapon known to mankind?

I yawn and stretch, trying to get the sleep out of me. I look at myself in the mirror. My hair is a mess, my clothes obscuring my body, and there's a small trail of dry drool running across my cheek. I see this, but my mind doesn't register it.

I then look at my alarm clock. The figures and symbols on it confuse me as the alarm continues to beep, me being too slow to interpret them and turn off the alarm. In fact, the only thing that was going through my mind was,

"..................................................sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep......................................................................................................nooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwww..........................................................................................................meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.............................."

In other words, nothing but sleeping was on my mind. Usually, my mind is slow to start in the morning.

After a period of five seconds of staring at the clock, I finally realize...

"Oh, Kami! I'm late!" The dumb clock said that I had been ignoring its annoying bell for the past hour and a half.

After tripping over myself while trying to get out of bed, I rush to get a towel and head to the bathroom to take an immediate shower. I run to my room, clean and dry, and take out the outfit I had fortunately picked out the previous day thankfully because I didn't have time to color coordinate. Throwing my hair into a high pony-tail so I could deal with it later, I grab my brown bag and run down the stairs. I burst through the kitchen door, glaring at my relatives.

"Why didn't you wake me up this morning?"

Grandpa sips at his tea looking up slightly. "Oh, you're still here, dear? I thought you left already after your mother went to wake you."

"Oh, that's right. Kagome, dear, I tried to wake you up earlier, but you mumbled something about 'dogs' and 'explosives in the same canyon together' and then said 'Pie duel who date may, mm nausea,' or something like that. You really shouldn't talk in your sleep."

I scoff at the two. Two? "Where's Sota?"

"Oh, he left fifteen minutes ago. He said you were taking to long to wake and he was gong to be late."

"The little brat. Look, I don't have time for this. I'll see you later! Love ya, bye!"

I slip into my tennis shoes and take a final look at myself. I'm wearing a black shirt with a cute, little white kitten with gray stripes on the front. Written below the kitten was _Too cute..._ On the back is a larger version of the cat baring her fangs. Above and below her, it said _To not kick butt_. And then in small letters _Especially yours_. Matching the shirt is a knee-length, white denim skirt with a slit going up half-way in front of my right thigh. I have on white ankle socks and white tennis shoes with black strips on them. On my wrist and ankle are a bracelet that says _KEEP OFF_ and an anklet that says _DANGER: FEMME FATALE_ in small letters.

I grab my keys and bag and run outside to my green Ferrari. I start the car and drive down the hill to my school in midtown Tokyo.

Waking up late and almost missing school was not how I wanted to start my senior year of high school.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"KAGOME!"

I look up from just parking my car and see Sango running towards me.

Sango's been my best friend ever since we were little kids. I met her on my first day at jujitsu classes. She's 5'9" while I'm 5' 8 1/2". She has long black hair and likes to keep it up in a high ponytail. She has a black porche with a pink H on the hood and a T on both sides of the car. She has a little brother named Kohaku, whom she trains with on weekends. See, her family has been renowned for being the best taijiya in the area. You know, slaying terrorizing demons and apparitions. The H on her car stands for Hiraikotsu, her powerful bone boomerang. She also practices a little bit with katanas and always carries a small kodachi wherever she goes, except for school of course. At school she keeps it in her car.

"Hey, Sango! Gomen ne, for being late."

"I was wondering why I couldn't find you."

"Yeah. Woke up late. Anyway, where're Rin and Ayame?"

"Oh, Rin left to go find Sesshoumaru."

"Sesshoumaru? I thought he already graduated last year."

"Yeah, well it turns out he's taking an internship in literature and one of the teachers here said they would take him for a trimester or two or three. Don't remember."

"Sesshoumaru? Taking literature? That's as weird as Miroku acting like he's gay."

"That's impossible."

"Okay, maybe not as weird but…"

"No. I'm talking about Miroku being gay. That's impossible."

"Yeah, you're right. That is impossible, but you get the point. What about Ayame?"

"She went chasing after some new hot student."

"Typical. So, have you gotten your teachers and stuff?"

"No, I was waiting for you. Come on before we miss the first bell." Sango grabs my hand and drags me off near to the administrator's office. There is supposed to be a few tables where everyone is separated by their grade levels and then by last names, but instead all we see is a mob of pissed, stuck-up, and trampled-on teens. Somehow, we were able to push ourselves through the senior crowd and grab our schedules before being pushed and bumped back outside.

"Rude much?" I say glaring at everybody back in the building.

"Tell me about. What do you have first period today?"

Before I can even look at my classes, we hear a lot of yelping and screeching from some girls inside. Then, a guy comes out from the doors smiling perversingly and holding his chin with his forefinger and thumb. He has short, black hair and a small lock of hair kept in a pony-tail in the back. "Hmmm, a fine selection this year," he says. I scoff disgustingly, and Sango gives him a dirty look. He looks up and sees us. He smiles all-too-sweetly.

"Kagome, Sango, what a pleasant surprise!"

"Womanizing again, Miroku? You should be ashamed of yourself," I say as he tries to play coy.

"Whatever do you mean, Kagome-chan? What speak you of this womanizing?"

"Don't play dumb, houshi-sama. You and your wandering hands." Sango notices he's getting kind of close and gets ready to stand her ground.

"Why, Sango, dear, I have told you and Kagome-chan here many a time before. I cannot help it if a demon has possessed my hand."

"More like your other head," I mumble under my breath.

"And I've told you time and time again, Houshi-sama, that I don't believe that BS you're always trying to say. So back off or else."

Miroku doesn't take heed the warning as he places his arms around our shoulders. "But how can I resist the two most beautiful girls in this school?"

I look at Sango, and she nods, acknowledging she knows what I'm thinking. I turn back to Miroku and smile sweetly at him.

"That's so flattering and everything, but..."

"To thank you for your little compliment, Kagome and I want to give you something." Miroku starts getting giddy. "Close your eyes."

He complies, and Sango and I look at each other smiling deviously. "One..." I start off.

"Two..." Sango continues.

"THREE!" We say in unison. At the same time, we elbow him hard in the gut, throw him over our shoulders, and slam him down to the ground. There lay Miroku, the perverted, Buddhist monk, him and all of his disgrace, lying on the ground unconscious.

"Guess those jujitsu lessons really paid off," I say, dusting my hands off.

"Yeah, even if we only get to use them on this pathetic life form, it was worth it. Anyway, where were we?"

"Schedules."

"Right. Lessee… I have Mr. Yamafuda for World History first block. Second is Old World Literature with Ms. Hanasashi. Then is TRIG with Mr. Terakuda. Physic with Mr. Imafushi. Last is gym with Mrs. Miyayori."

"Darn it! I only have LIT and gym with you. First is Physics with Mrs. Shironaka, History with Mr. Takeuchi, and TRIG with Mr. Aoshi. This is a royal pain."

"Ah! If I'm not mistaken, you and Inuyasha have the exact same schedules." I see Miroku mystically rise from his former position of playing possum. "Intriguing… very intriguing inde-AH!" Sango suddenly slams Miroku face down to the ground.

"You're not helping the situation, houshi!" She stands upright again and gives me a concerned look. "Gomen ne. This is bad. If Inuyasha is in all of your classes, then that means annoyance and ignorance every single day."

"Argh! No, this is not happening. Why doesn't someone just stick a knife in my leg? I already see him more than I want to. I don't need to see him in every friggin' class. Okay, I can handle this. I can just pretend he does not exist and go on with my life. I'll be fine. I just have to worry about if Houjou's in at least one of my classes hopefully TRIG."

"Why TRIG?"

"Because, he's always been a big help with math, especially since I suck at it. Now…what's wrong, Sango?" I see Sango's eyes twitching and follow her eyes down to the ground.

"Kagome-chan that skirt is very befitting of you, especially the little slit. And you're legs look very smooth, but your thighs are a little pale, mainly the back of them. Might I suggest I take you two lovely ladies to the beach for a little tanning? Of course, you will need to wear bikinis. Thongs would be even nicer…"

I realize while backing up that my back was to him, and, since he was lying on the ground close to me, Miroku had a nice view up my skirt. My face turns red as my head is about to explode, but I manage to calm back down.

"Thanks for the compliment, Miroku. Here." I give him a hand, and he takes it. I imagine that Sango is confused and thinks I've lost my mind. "I'll take you up on your offer. How about on the first Saturday…" He starts smiling as I pull him up. Perfect. "…of Armageddon or never! Whichever comes last."

"Wha-?"

I catch him off guard as I fling him over my shoulder through the air. "Keep your perverted thoughts to yourself, you dumb hentai!" He flies about 40 meters away before he eats a face full of dirt for another ten meters. I see a crowd of freshmen and sophomores gathering around the dumb monk while the juniors and seniors shake their heads knowing who he is and feeling ashamed to. What catches my eye is a silver-haired senior that is laughing his head off seeing his best friend being thrown around like a rag doll.

I turn back to Sango, whom is ready to crack up, and smile. "Yet again, I thank the jujitsu lessons. Who said you gotta have demon blood or strength to throw someone far?"

Sango and I took up jujitsu for different reasons. I, for self-defense. Sango, Miroku. Really, the same reasons but who's really paying attention.

"So, shall we go to our lockers?" I ask.

"We shall."

We walk to both of our lockers, which are thankfully across the hall from each other, and place our locks on them after our notebooks and other stuff were in.

"So, when was the last time you talked to Houjou?"

"Last night. We stayed on the phone for hours talking about random stuff."

"Really? Is that why you woke up late?"

"Probably. That and I've been working on a small story that won't get out of my he- holy crap! I forgot to bring one of my notebooks. Look, I'll meet you later in LIT." I run back to my locker and retrieve my notebook. "Thank goodness," I say relieving. I close my locker door with the lock in place.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here."

I jump back surprised. "What the heck- Kikyou! What do you want?"

"Heard that you're in all of Inuyasha's classes."

"Yeah…and?"

"Just wanted you to know. Don't get any ideas about trying to steal my Inuyasha 'cause I'm gonna be there to shoot your ass. In fact, don't even think about wanting to be near him 'cuz you're gonna regret it."

"One, who said anything about wanting to try to steal him away. Two, I would puke at the idea of even liking him. Three, everybody in the whole world knows that you two aren't even dating so technically he's not yours." Her lackeys, Yura, Kagura, and Kagura's sister, Kaguya, start looking menacing.

"Kagome!"

I turn around and see a girl with big, golden-brown eyes. She's wearing a red, Chinese-style shirt with light blue flowers on it and baggy, white jeans. Part of her long, dark hair is put into a side pony-tail with a blue flower placed to the side. The rest is left flowing out.

"Rin?"

"What's going on here?"

"Little K doing the w-play with D-A in again."

"Oh. The W trying to take down on ya? Shall I keep the little K under with the one-two?"

"Sha'right. Nothing the trash can play. I can run the track."

Translation for those of you who are confused and dumbfounded:

"The whore Kikyou is trying to mess with me about the mutt again."

"Oh. She threatening you again? Want me to take care of her?"

"No, it's okay. She can't do anything to me. I got this."

Kikyou and the other three just look at us, trying to figure out what we just said. After almost frying their tiny brains out, Kikyou starts walking pass me saying, "Whatever. You better watch yourself."

They walk by when suddenly Rin starts snickering. I look quizzically at her, and she points back at Kikyou. I see what she's talking about and start cracking up myself.

"Hey, Kikyou! You have told how to watch myself, and I know that I'll never have to worry about it happening."

"Yeah. And what's that?"

"Well, I always thought that red or brown would look good with beige, but you've proved me wrong…" I can't manage to say anything else as I use the lockers to support myself.

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm not wearing…" Kikyou looks down at her clothes, which consists of a blue tube top with too-tight, beige low-rise jeans.

"Kikyou! The back of your pants!" Yura exclaims as she notices what we're talking about.

She turns around to see a big, red and brown spot on her almost white pants. "Damn it! Give me your jacket." She snatches Kagura's cotton jacket. "I'll deal with you two later!" She marches off to another wing with a bathroom.

"Ugh! I'm doomed. Do me a favor and shoot me now, Rin."

"Why? What's wrong? Don't tell me you're actually afraid of that slut?"

"No. Not only is Inuyasha in all of my classes but so is Kikyou." I bang my head against the lockers.

"Oh, that's terrible. I know, let's go find Houjou! That ought to cheer you up." Rin grabs my hand and pulls me off in search for Houjou.

**Oh, no. Inuyasha and Kikyou are in all of her classes! Could Kagome have it any worse off? Well, never say that things can't possibly get worse.**

**Did I forget to mention that there will be a lot of Kikyou bashing in this story? If I didn't, sorry. The fact that she's in this story when I absolutely, positively hate her guts, really does get on my nerves. But she has to be in there because she threatened me to tell this guy that I've been crushing on for about 2 years. And also she plays an important role between the two main characters. Not telling why, yet.**

**The whole thing with Kagome and Rin talking like retarded people was not to make them look like they needed help. The girls have their own language in which they speak just incase they have to speak to each other while someone unwanted is around. I could've made them speak pig-Latin, but then where's the fun in that? So, I kind of mixed up random words for each little detail just because I was hyped up on sugar.**

**Okay, this was typed faster than I thought it was going to be, since I spent almost half the night typing and reading. Oh, and at the beginning when Kagome was talking to her mom and grandpa, that whole, "Pie duel who date may, mm nausea" I'll tell you what she really said but her mom just misinterpreted. She said, "............................................................................"**

**I'm not telling unless of course you can bribe me to. Hint, hint, minimum of 5 reviews and maybe I'll post it up on the next chapter. Maybe.**

**Okay, I know that Houjou isn't exactly the coolest guy in the world to be dating but Kagome had to have a boyfriend of some type and I couldn't very well let Kouga be hers because that's just wrong and besides, I have bigger plans for him, though he hasn't been introduced much in this. If I made her date Naraku, I would kill myself for even saying she did. Miroku and Kagome, let's think about this. Miroku likes to grope Sango's ass and yet he's still living and still continues to do it. So we have come to the conclusion that she likes to get groped by him but doesn't admit it, so in other words, NO. Shippou, wait, wait, wait, in the series and manga, he looks up to Kagome like a mother. THAT WOULD BE SO WRONG, especially since MOTHER-SON RELATIONSHIPS DEFY THE LAWS OF PHYSICS, GRAVITY, AND PURITY OF THIS WORLD!!! Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru, ah, yes, Sesshoumaru-sama, Fluffy, Fluffy-sama –BELONGS TO RIN NO MATTER HOW YOU LOOK AT IT; HE'S RIN'S!!! Kagome and any other girl in the story, let me just say, I AM GONNA CURSE YOU OUT, as soon as I finish puking. I was too lazy to create my own original character so it's just Kagome and Houjou, for now. (laughs maniacally) **

**Well, gotta go read more of Torrent by –er, uh, I mean write some more of Lost Memories or Engaging Enemies. Whichever I feel like reading –uh, I mean typing. Heh Heh ' Review, please! (**now, to get the sugar and torture Rumiko with hyperness) (what! I didn't do nothin'. I was just kidding! Hehehehehe '

(To Ilium, we must go. –Yoda, Star Wars Clone Wars)


	3. Chapter 2 In Enemy Grounds

**-in song- My Inu belongs to meeeee, and me onlyyyyyyyy**

**No one shall have hiiiiimmmmmm, or I'll have to kill theeeeemmmmmmm**

**-pauses- -crash, thud, bang, crack, , tick tock tick tock, BOOM-**

**-still in song- Inuyasha does not belong to meeeeeeee**

**He belongs to Rumiko Takahashiiiiiiiiiii**

**Now it's time for me to say goodbyyyyeeeee**

**Nighty niiiiiiigggghhhhh - uh ah**

**-faints on floor from the hurt she endure from creator-**

**Anyway, you are probably wondering what Kagome said in Chapter 1 in her sleep. I'm not really caring if I got 5 reviews, but keep sending them anyway. Kagome said, "Why do you hate me, Inuyasha?" Sorry, but not revealing anything about that yet, though I will answer any and all questions as long as they're not too much into that. Anyway, on to Fanfic. Ikuyo, onegai!**

Chapter 2 In Enemy Grounds

"Damn it all! How the hell did I get both of them in every single one of my classes? I knew the whore was gonna try to somehow fix our schedules the same, but now the bitch is also in all of my classes?! How is that possible? Things can't get any worse."

"Now, Inuyasha, you shouldn't say things like that. They have a nice way of flying back at ya."

"Ah, shove it up your ass, kid. What could possibly be worse than this?"

"Ya never know. But for some reason you always seem to complain about Kagome more than Kikyou when obviously Kikyou's the bigger pest. In fact, why do you hate Kagome so much? She's the nicest girl I know."

"That is none of your damn business."

"He felt betrayed because of her, or, at least, that's what he claims."

"Betrayed? Why should he feel like that?"

"I'll tell you when you're a little more mature and he's not around."

"Will you stop talking like I'm not here?!"

"Yes, Kagome. What a beauty. But Sango is a piece of work. Ah, yes…Sango…"

"Will you stop fantasizing, houshi? There're more important matters at hand."

"So, I heard Sesshoumaru's here. Why is that?"

"The smartass is taking an internship here for literature. Can't get rid of him till next year when I leave."

"Where is he? I saw Rin earlier looking for him. She seemed kind of hectic."

"I think he's with Mr. Musou. You know, Onigumo's son."

"How did a fag like Onigumo get a straight son like Musou? It just don't make sense."

"I don't know. Let's ask Miroku, shall we?"

"Don't get me started. All I know is that even Jakotsu is creeped out about him."

"Changing the subject, are Rin and Sesshoumaru going out yet?"

"No, he keeps saying that she's too young. I told him three years ain't a big deal, but he still didn't listen. He's smart enough to build himself a girlfriend, yet he's dumb enough to cast her affection aside."

"And yet, Inuyasha isn't smart enough to know that I can hear him, but he was dumb enough to lose his best friend."

"Sesshoumaru! Where the hell did you come from?"

"That, little brother, you shall never know."

"Hey, Sesshoumaru, Rin's been looking for you all morning."

"Yeah, already figured that. If she asks for me, I'm not here."

"Ah. To have a girl chasing after you who's in love, especially one so naïve and beautiful as Rin. If only Sango was like that…oh, well. I wish you good luck and prosperity between you two."

Sesshoumaru gave Miroku his signature death glare. He opened his mouth to say something, but then something caught his nose. "Damn it. I don't have time to mess with you three idiots. I gotta go." Sesshoumaru then disappeared.

"Wonder if the ass remembers that Rin's part snow leopard demon and can sniff out his scent." Suddenly, a rock flew at Inuyasha's head and connected with the target. "What the –who threw that?" Miroku and Shippou shrugged. "Bet it's that damned Sesshoumaru. When I get m -" Out of nowhere, a boulder slammed into Inuyasha, crushing him to the ground. Where it came from puzzled Miroku and Shippou.

"Miroku-sama! Shippou-chan! Have you see –" Rin stopped to see Inuyasha face down with the boulder on top of him. "What's up...down with Inuyasha?"

"He pissed Sess –ow! I mean he got someone mad, and they through a rock at him." Miroku was rubbing his side.

"Whatever. Have you seen Sesshoumaru-sama? I caught his scent somewhere around here, but I can't find him."

"Nope. Haven't seen him yet." Shippou smiled slyly like the fox he was.

"Okay. Well, thank you anyway." Rin started to walk off but then turned around. "If you see Houjou, tell him that he needs to see Kagome."

"Will do." Rin nodded and ran off in search again. "Well, Shippou, I think it best for us to head to our lockers before thieves steal them away from us."

"Okay." They walked towards the school while someone growled up at them.

"HEY! Aren't ya forgetting something? Yo!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome? Hello…Kagome?"

Kagome kept banging her head against her desk.

"Will you stop! You can get a concussion if you keep doing that."

"That's the point. Go away, Ayame, and let me succumb to my doomed fate."

"Oh, stop being so melodramatic, Kagome. This is not as bad as you're making it seem."

"Yes, it is. What could possibly be worse than having both Inuyasha and Kikyou in all of my friggin' classes?" Ayame pondered for a moment but came up with nothing. "See? Now, if you don't mind, I've got a coma to get into."

"A coma?"

"Anything is better than this. Even death."

Ayame rolled her eyes. "Get up, Kagome. Come on, get up!"

Kagome wouldn't budge. "Leave me alone, Ayame. Don't you have to go to class?"

"Well, if you weren't moping about your classes, then you would've known by now that I'm in this class."

"Really?" Kagome seemed to brighten up some.

"Duh. Sango told me about it and I knew it would make you feel better if you knew I was in some of your classes. Besides, I couldn't find that new student yet."

"Well, thanks anyway. Maybe I won't be bad so off."

"That's the spirit!"

"Hey, like your outfit."

Ayame was wearing a pink spaghetti-strap shirt with an unbuttoned, light purple short sleeve blouse. She had on a long, pleated, blue skirt. At the bottom was printed _You know you like it_. "Thanks! So where's Mrs. Shironaka? She's usually early for class, and the bell's about to ring."

Kagome shrugged. "I heard that she's…"

"Move it! Get out of the way! I said MOVE!"

"Don't look now but here comes Miss _my nose is so far up my ass I can smell what I ate last year_."

Kagome giggled. "That can't be much since she practically never eats."

"Seriously. I mean she eats like a friggin' ant, and if she does eat like a normal person we all know where that goes within the next five seconds."

"I see that you're here early, Kagome."

"And I see that you've changed your clothes a bit. Guess bimbo was too much for ya so you've switched back to your usual slutty self, eh, Kikyou?"

"Watch it."

"Or what? You'll sic one of your whores on me like Kaguya here?" Kaguya started cracking her knuckles.

Kikyou held her arm out in front of Kaguya. "No. I'll let you off this time, but one day you'll take it too far and…"

"And I'll regret it because you'll do something so horrible, so terrorizing, so unimaginable that it'll be scarring me over and over again. Oh, how I dread the possibilities. Oh no, please, please do not throw me in a trash can or, or lock me in my locker. Or maybe, no, don't make me spend another second in your gracious presence." Ayame started cracking up.

Kikyou glared at her but then noticed Inuyasha walking in with Shippou. "Inuyasha!" She ran over to him and clung onto his arm. "I'm so glad you're here."

Inuyasha looked down at her. "Do I know you?"

"Oh, stop playing hard-to-get. You know who I am."

"No, seriously. Who are you? I don't let whores that I don't know hang off of me. In fact, I don't let sluts hang off of me period."

Inuyasha snatched his arm from Kikyou and walked to an empty table. Shippou followed him to the seat next to his.

Kikyou started turning red. Unfortunately for her, Kagome saw this and smiled devilishly as an idea crossed her mind. "Speaking of period, I wouldn't turn red too much. Remember what happened earlier? I mean, we wouldn't want our favorite whore to become red all over again just like your pants did. Oops! Did I say that out loud? Oh well. Can't take back what I've already said if it's true."

Ayame and Shippou snickered. "Good one," Shippou said. Inuyasha said nothing but smirked, but mostly to himself.

"Oh, and Ki-bimbo," added Ayame, "Next time you try to threaten someone, make sure they ain't got dirt on you because I'm pretty sure that Kagura's white cotton jacket is pretty red if not brown."

Kagome was leaning back in her stool but fell back after what Ayame said.

Kikyou glared at her as Kagome was glued to the floor with extra sticky laughter. "You think it's funny, do you?"

"No, of course not. I don't _think _it's funny. I _know_."

Kikyou was about to retort when Mrs. Shironaka bursted through the door in a mess. "Okay, class, settle down, now, settle down. Take your seats, and I will be with you momentarily for your seating charts for the rest of the trimester."

"Seating charts?! When did you start seating charts, Mrs. Shironaka?" Kagome asked as she got up.

"Yes, Higurashi. I don't want to repeat last year's catastrophe. Now take your seat." She rushed to her desk and started searching through her bag. When she finally settled, she placed on her glasses. "Okay, good morning class. Sorry that I'm late this morning, but I'm here at last. Okay, as I say your name notify to me that you're here and I will tell you your lab partner and work buddy. All group projects will be done with your lab partner and maybe another group if necessary. You will work together unless otherwise specified not to. Okay, now the role. Amino?"

"What?" Kaguya said.

"Just checking that you're here. You'll be partnered up with Sakami. Is she here today?"

"Yeah, I'm here. What do you want?" Kikyou said looking up from trying to fix her _flawless _nails.

"You two are partners. Next is Toushi."

Kagome was banging her head again. "Kagome, not again. Look, you just have to worry about being seated next to Inuyasha since Kikyou's sitting with Kaguya. What are the chances of that? I bet you're not even gonna be seated with him or by him," Ayame whispered.

"Here!"

"You'll be seated with Hinamoto. Erai?"

"What were the chances of me landing in every single one of Inuyasha and Kikyou's classes? Tell me that!" Kagome snapped back.

"Present."

"You're with Meiling. Domo?"

"Okay, so what? Do you think your luck is that bad?"

"No. I've been cursed. It's that bone eater's well on the shrine. That's the source of all my bad happenings. Or maybe…It's you!"

"Here."

"Don't play like that."

"Higurashi! Chinai! Is there something the two of you would like to discuss with this class?"

"No, ma'am!" they replied in unison.

"Then keep it down. Domo you're with Mirai. Chinai, you're with…" Kagome mentally crossed her fingers, hoping to Kami that Ayame would be paired with her. "Tsune." Kagome's head dropped suddenly to her desk with a loud thud.

"I'm sorry, Kag," Ayame said as she got up to move over to the table the teacher assigned with Shippou.

"You owe me five yen," Kagome replied back.

Kagome watched as, little by little, the students were paired off until it was just her, Inuyasha, and two other students. Kagome prayed to high heaven, Kami, Buddha, Shiva, God, that she wouldn't be paired off with Inuyasha. "Higurashi, you'll be paired off with…" The tension rose in her as the final decision was announced. "Takanami."

"YES!" Kagome shouted as she abruptly jumped from her seat.

"Sit down, Higurashi. Since you like that choice so much, I'm changing it to Kanashii."

'_Please, let my life end now,'_ Kagome thought to herself_. 'Me and my big mouth. I just sealed my own fate. Personal reminder, tell Sango she can have my stuff before I pass on.'_

Reluctantly, Inuyasha moved over to the table Kagome was currently banging her head hard upon. "Shut it, bitch. I ain't liking this any more than you so stop."

"Don't tell me what to do. Just because I gotta sit next to you doesn't mean I have to listen to what you say, so back off, baka!"

"Why is it those two don't get along again?" Ayame asked Shippou.

He shrugged. "Don't know. I asked Miroku and he said that Inuyasha felt betrayed or something. He said he'll tell me when I'm a little more mature."

"Miroku's a butt-wipe."

"He's gotta be if he keeps caressin' them."

"True, true. But I feel sorry for Kagome. Hopefully, she can get a new seat with someone else."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I CAN'T STAND HIM!!!" yelled Kagome.

"What's wrong now?" Sango asked as she saw Kagome round the corner for Literature.

"Inuyasha! All in Physics, he kept poking me and saying he wasn't. Then he had the nerve to tell me to give him a pencil. I was ready to stab him with one, a million times over."

"Well, at least you don't have class with Miroku first thing in the morning. I swear the guy doesn't know when to quit. I'm ready to kill him."

"I have an idea. Let's throw Kikyou and her hoes, Inuyasha, and Miroku in an abandoned mine shaft, seemingly unknowing of the dynamite, bombs, and explosives, and send them on a one-way trip to Pluto. Will that make you feel better?"

"Much. Hold on. I gotta write something in my notebook. I'll be in the class in a minute."

"'Kay."

Sango reached into her bag and got out a small notebook.

_Sango's diary_

_First day of Senior Year_

_Woke up and got ready to go to school. Said goodbye to Kohaku after dropping him off. Met up with Kagome who woke up late. She got mad after finding out about having only two classes with me and all of hers with Inuyasha and Kikyou. Went to first period, all went well…except for the Houshi groping, caressing, fondling, and all else but not touching my ass. Threw, hurled, kicked, tossed, and chucked him at the wall, table, ceiling, floor, and teacher, but amazingly got back up with just a bruise and nothing more of a small blow to his head…and ego. Classmates found it funny when he flew at Onigumo and he caught him, but in a wrong and perturbed way. Also found it disturbing when he looked like he was molesting the table so people tried to disinfect the area. Going to class with Kagome now, hoping she'll calm down. _

Doubt it.

**Don't know why I put that entry of Sango's diary but had to tell what Miroku did that morning to relieve some tension from the chapter. **

**This is the United States and Americans are stupid. They are ending Inuyasha this Saturday, at least for the new episodes thing for now. I was so hoping that they would show Ayame's little filler episode because I know squat about her except that she's supposedly Kouga's fiancée, she's a wolf demon, and has red hair that she keeps in two pigtails, I think. Oh, and she loves Kouga, obviously. Since the new episodes end at 78 could someone tell me what episode she appears in and what powers, if any, does she have 'cuz I'm working on Say Goodbye, the sequel to Lost Memories, and I need to know what type of powers she possesses since she will be fighting with demons. If she doesn't have any I'll have to make up powers such as throwing leaves that actually do something than just poofing when Shippou says "Multiply!" or whatever else Shippou does to help create illusions with 'em. **

**Well, gotta go hack down a tree to save my life, if I can even pick up the axe without chopping my foot off. If not, I'll just get Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru-sama to whack it off, the tree I mean, not my foot. Ja ne!"**

(I summon Kuribo in attack mode, place one card face-down, and end my turn. - Yami-Yugi - Yu-gi-oh!)


	4. Chapter 3 Commitment Since Birth

**Hey, y'all. Sorry for the late update, but my internet's still down. What's a person gotta do to have a life on the internet if she can only access it at school and maybe the library? Also, I've been tied up in a really good fic called Torrent by Sueric. I finally finished it Saturday morning. Hey, reading 52 chapters and an epilogue takes a while for a person who all but speed reads. **

**Okay, I tried to upload this on but it seems screwed so sorry.**

**It has come to my attention by one of my friends, Starrilight-Hotaru, that it seems that I have no compassion for Kikyou and just hate her right down to the clay bones. Well, I do hate her, which you could probably tell by this fic so far, but that doesn't mean that I don't feel compassionate and sympathetic towards her. We all know that Kikyou has actually suffered a terrible fate in which she died because of the hatred from the demons that created Naraku possessed for her. I feel sorry for her in that she was killed by someone who only wanted to move again so that he could love her, though in a weird and wrong way. I understand that she still loves Inuyasha and just wants to be with him forever, but taking him to hell and trying to kill Kagome just wasn't the way to do it. I do feel sorry for her, but she's dead. She's kinda like the undead walking among the living, only that she strives to live on by the anger and hatred that fuels her to keep going. I hate her but still feel remorse for her in return. It's not like she's truly evil, I just don't like her for trying to kill off my favorite couple. I mean I even said that my favorite episode with her in it would be Farewell, My Lovely Kikyou, but I only meant that because she would finally return to the afterlife, and also because then she couldn't try to kill off Inuyasha and Kagome. And also probably because I was PMSing that week and kind of hated a previous episode that I saw her in. I still despise her, but I do feel sad for her and her life before and after she died.**

**Well, on to Kagome's crisis. Itadakimasu! Er, I mean, Ikuyo! '**

Chapter 3 Commitment since Birth

"I swear! I'm ready to take something and tear it to bits and then kill it! He is so annoying! I can't believe my luck, being stuck with that dumb baka every single day at school for the rest of this trimester."

"Well, think about this. At least it's just for this trimester. You might not even see him next. This is just coincidence, not luck," Ayame tried saying to get Kagome to calm down.

"Oh, yes, it's just coincidence that I landed with Inuyasha in every single one of class. It's just coincidence that I have Kikyou with me in every class of mine. It's just coincidence that I have to sit next to a dumb mutt in class first thing in the morning just so I can have him poke at me relentlessly every godforsaken morning in class for the first part of school. It's just coincidence that he'll happen to get his arm ripped off for bugging the crap out of me every stinkin' day! Yeah, it's just coincidence; luck has nothing to do with it. Not one piece of shitty luck has anything to do with this. Not one. Not one da…"

"Okay, we get it! You're hating your situation; you don't have to be so, so, so aggressive about it."

"Let's say you were in all of Miroku's classes. What would you say to that?"

"I'd tell him to fuck off and don't come near me or he'll regret it in a most painful and excruciating way."

"See? You're just as assertive about Miroku as I am with Inuyasha. So don't judge." Kagome gave Sango a serious look and then curled her lips evilly.

"What?"

"I wonder, out of all the times Miroku's harassed you, you've never been compelled to get a restraining order or tell the police or principal? You've always just hurt him in some physical way, only to let him return and grope you again. It makes me think you love getting groped and felt on."

"What the- Hell NO! Why would I- That's just wrong!"

"Am I sensing some denial? Or perhaps Sango really does like Miroku and his lecherous ways?" Rin taunted.

"NO! What about you, Miss _'Sesshy-sama, don't leave me, please don't deny me'_? Hmm?"

"Leave me alone. At least I admit liking someone even if he doesn't pay attention. Hey, maybe I should ask Miroku if he wants to go out one night, _alone_."

"What the heck is wrong wi- er, ahem, I mean, go ahead. Not like I care."

Ayame, Kagome, and Rin started cracking up at Sango's blurt. "Haha! You slipped Sango. Now you have to pay the price for it."

"I'll get you for this," Sango mumbled under her breath. That's when an idea of hers came to mind. "Well, Kagome. Since you have me at your mercy, I have one request. Tell me why Inuyasha bothers you so much and I'll tell you what you want to hear."

Kagome's face colored a tiny bit but she held back her reaction to the question most adroitly. "Because he's a dumb baka who doesn't know when to quit bugging and annoying me with his doggedly ignorance. Good enough for you?"

"No. I mean before you two started hating each other's guts. If I'm not mistaken, you two used to be inseparable before when you were best friends. And don't deny it. But one thing bothers me. Why is it that you never told us why you don't like Inuyasha so much other than him being a pompous jerk and dumb, jackassy mutt?"

"What are you talking about? I already told you that I just hate because he doesn't concern other people's feelings and is a total asshole."

"Come on, Kagome. Spit it out!" Ayame pressed on.

"Yeah! You're holding out on us, aren't you?" Rin agreed.

Kagome stepped back from the compelled group of girls. "I don't know what you're talking about. You three are almost as bad as Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi." Kagome was almost backed into the corner when the first bell for last period rang. "Save by the bell. Sorry you guys, but gym's calling for me. Don't wanna be late. See ya!" Kagome slipped away before the girls could retort.

"Don't think you're getting off easily. We're all in gym together with you. We'll get it out of you eventually!" Sango called towards Kagome.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sighed. It was impossible. When she thought she had escaped one of her problems, another occurred. She managed to get away before the girls were able to pry out any answers from her because of Mrs. Miyayori. But that still didn't mean that she was able to runaway from the Inuyasha-Kikyou factor during gym.

Throughout the whole period, Inuyasha kept trying to outdo her at every single thing. Mrs. Miyayori decided that she was going to test everyone at what they could do so far. So basically, it was a sort of triathlon. Meanwhile, Kikyou kept trying to trip, slip, and all but not hurt her as she played her too sick routine. Miyayori didn't take it, seeing as she was fit to try to mess with Kagome, but Kikyou got what she deserved.

"Heh that little mud should clean up her act, and her hair," Kagome snickered to herself as Ayame, Rin, and Sango were trying all they could to not let themselves fall over on the track with a cramp from laughing so hard.

You see, Kikyou was still trying to get Kagome ticked off of the scale and go overboard so that she would do something brash and regret it. They were in the field right by the track about to do some hurdling when Kikyou hadn't paid attention to where she was going and stepped in some dog turd.** (A/N Wonder where that came from…)** It was enough as Kikyou tried to get her foot from the large pile of dung when she lost her balance and landed in a big puddle of mud that hadn't dried up yet from last weeks rain. Everyone except for her little whores cracked up.

Rin even jeered, "Hey, Kikyou, that look fits you better than that ugly, slutty Kikyou costume you're always wearing!"

"Maybe you should make sure that's mud and not more dung before you put some more on," Sango added.

Kikyou, in blind rage stomped over to Rin and Sango with two handfuls of mud and threw them both at the two. Luckily, the girls saw it coming and ducked. Unfortunately, for Kikyou anyways, they hit Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru right smack in the face, sending the two inu-youkai brothers into a red fury of anger as Kikyou had suddenly disappeared from sight along with Kagura, Kaguya, and Yura.

After that, Kagome had been faced with Inuyasha's wrath since Kikyou wasn't there for him to take it out on her. Somehow, Kagome managed to escape without too much damage as her friends were there to help protect her from the ranting and fuming hanyou. She had been grateful when the dismissal bell rang and was set free from the first torturous day of senior year. She could escape from the people who tried to make her life as miserable as possible to the one place where they couldn't get her, Higurashi shrine, her home; but first, of course, she had to run away from the nosy friends, including Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Home, at last! Hello? Anyone here?" Were Kagome's first words as she slid shut the screen to the front hallway from the main doorway.

She was met with Buyo meowing to have food, but otherwise, silence. She went into the kitchen to get the cat food and saw a note on the table. It was from her mother; it said:

_Kagome, dear, had to run to the grocery store for dinner and grandpa is over at a friend's house. There is some ice cream in the freezer and other snacks in the pantry. Please pick up Souta for me from school from his afternoon practice. Thanks._

Kagome sat down at the table chewing on a carrot as Buyo jumped into her lap, pawing for food as Kagome forgot about feeding him. "I guess I'm all alone for a while, eh, Buyo?" She smiled down at him and scratched his ear. After Buyo stopped purring from Kagome nonchalantly rubbing his ear as she daydreamed about something, he jumped down, seeing as he wasn't going to be fed anytime soon.

She finally snapped away from her thoughts and yawned loudly. "I think I'll have a nap before picking up Souta." She walked over to the couch and laid down, obviously tired from the day's events.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome woke in a very aggravating way. Something kept sticking her with sharp object. She brushed away the poking and tried to go back to sleep. It continued to annoy her. She couldn't take it and opened her eyes immediately to focus her vision in on a boy.

"She's alive!" he yelled throwing his hands in the air.

"Souta? What do you want?"

"You left me at school! Mom had to pick me up."

"Huh?" Kagome's mind was nothing but fuzz until she finally recognized the meaning of words. "Oh, no. Gomen ne. I had lain down to take a nap and must have overslept. Gomen ne!"

"You should be. I had to wait almost an hour before Mama came to pick me up. I can't trust you to do anything, can I? First, you don't even wake up on time to take me to school like you said you would. Then, you go to sleep leaving me at school for an hour more than I wanted to be there. You're hopeless!"

"Listen here, you little brat. I've had a long day as well, and high school has me stressed out enough as it is. I don't need a little kid to make it worse, you hear! So back off!"

Souta blew a raspberry at Kagome and mimicked her. _"I'm Kagome, and I do nothing but sleep all day long, drool over Houjou, and complain about nothing important. Blah blah blah blah blah-dy blah..._"

Kagome raised a threatening fist. "Why you little –GET BACK HERE!!!"

"Gotta catch me first!" Souta ran around the couch as Kagome was in hot pursuit. Souta tricked Kagome and managed to reach the head of the stairs as she got to the bottom. _"And you know what else? I'm slower than a snail on fly paper,"_ he said prancing on one foot at a time.

"Souta, stop making fun of your sister. She's had a long day. Kagome, stop trying to kill your brother." Kagome looked back in the direction of the kitchen where her mother's voice came from. Ignoring what her mother said, she looked back up the staircase and found that Souta had disappeared into his room with his door locked.

"You can't stay up there all night. You'll have to come down sooner or later!" Kagome marched into the kitchen and pulled out a chair to sit in as she moaned, trying to tell her mother that she wanted some attention and sympathy for herself. After noticing it didn't work, she placed her head in her arms.

"What's wrong, dear? You seem frustrated, and after you're little episode with Souta, it appears to be something big."

"My life has gotten worse."

"Oh, it can't be that bad. Tell Mama what's happening." Mrs. Higurashi sat down after wiping her hands from fixing part of dinner.

"It is. For the whole first trimester this year I have classes with Inuyasha and Kikyou."

"That's not so bad."

"No, you don't get it. I have _ALL_ of my classes with them."

"Oh, dear. It's that bad?"

"_Mom_, this is Inuyasha _and_ Kikyou we're talking about. Of course it's bad. Inuyasha is the most annoying pest in the world who always tries to get on my nerves and rack my brain. Kikyou is the snottiest slut in the world who's always trying to get me down and make me feel bad but it always backfires right in her face. Mom, where have you been all this time. I've told you about them a hundred times."

"Well, Kagome, I don't think you should judge people by how they act to just you. I'm friends with that annoying pest's parents," came an old voice from the kitchen door.

"Oh, jii-chan! I didn't know you were here." Kagome turned around to see her grandfather and an old woman about the same age as him standing behind him. "Oh, hello, Old Lady Kanashii. I didn't know you were here. Don't take this the wrong way but your grandson is really starting to tick me off and won't leave me alone, at all."

Old Lady Kanashii smiled. "Don't worry, he does that to all of us."

"Tell me about," Kagome mumbled. "How is it that Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha look almost alike yet have different personalities? Sesshoumaru is quiet and reserved and Inuyasha is all about the place and doesn't know when to leave people alone and is annoying and loud and rambunctious and ignorant and arrogant and…"

"Okay, dear, we see your point."

"Oh, gomen ne. I guess I'm just tired out. I better go upstairs to my room to calm down." Kagome got up and left the table.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed. "I guess I better get back to cooking." She turned to go back to the stove as grandpa got an idea. He whispered to Old Lady Kanashii and they both snickered.

"That's great. It'll settle things," she nodded as she acknowledged the old man's proposal.

Mrs. Higurashi turned around to see the two elderly people snickering in delight. "What are you two doing now?"

"Oh, nothing dear. Just conversing on useless nonsense about the ancients. Go back to cooking and we'll leave you alone." They walked out to the shrine and discussed some more.

"The other two will never get along and their grandparents act foolish and conniving like they're young kids again. Our families are random picks out of the gene pool." She sighed and went back to chopping vegetables.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hurry up, Kagome! We're gonna be late!" Mrs. Higurashi called up to Kagome in her room.

"I'm coming!" Kagome yelled as she pulled on another shirt and straightened her hair out. "Why do we have to come too?"

"Because your grandfather wants you to meet somebody. He said it was very urgent that you especially come; he says it's important."

"But couldn't this wait till later, when I'm actually not in a bad mood?"

"Well, from the way he said it, I'm guessing not. Now get your brother before we leave him."

"Souta, get down here, you little brat! We gotta go!"

"Don't rush me. Why are we going anyway?"

"To a friend of grandpa's." Kagome's mom grabbed her keys and opened the door. "Okay, time to go."

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know. He just told me to meet him at the park."

"The park?"

"Yes, so let's get going."

It was a short walk to the park as it was around the block from Kagome's old middle school. When the three arrived, they were greeted by jii-chan and Old Lady Kanashii.

Kagome became confused when she saw no one else. "Jii-chan, am I supposed to meet Old Lady Kanashii because I've already met and known her?"

"No, dear child. I simply wanted you to meet here with us. We're going somewhere else. Come along now."

They walked on some more before stopping in front of a mansion-size house. Kagome recognized the place and almost tripped. "Don't tell me I have to go in there. Nobody said anything about going to that flea-bitten mongrel's house!"

"Calm down child. Do not yell so much. That mongrel has ears and so does his brother and father. We do not wish to enrage them if they do not understand who you mean by. Now, please, all of you come inside. We have an important matter to discuss." Kanashii lead the Higurashi family through the front gates and to the front door. She knocked first then unlocked the door to show that she had arrived back.

"Oi! Ma, where have you be- What the hell? What's she doing here in my house?!" Inuyasha was walking down the stairs when he caught sight of Kagome and almost lost his balance.

"Stop your yelling. The Higurashi family is here on important family business. This will also include you, Inuyasha, so be a good host and show them to the family room."

Inuyasha grumbled something in which only Kanashii heard, but she brushed it off, not wanting to start anything. He walked as they followed to the middle of the house.

"Please, have a seat. This may take a while." She saw Inuyasha about to leave and stopped him. "Do not leave yet, my son. You sit as well for, as I've told you, will include you as well."

"Why am I involved with this bitch? She shouldn't even be in my house if I had it my way!"

"Well, I ain't enjoying this either so quit your yapping! I want to get this over with as soon as possible so I can leave this house and not come back."

"In fact, this includes the two of you."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"It involves the two of us? What do you mean?"

"Well, young Kagome, meet Inuyasha, your fiancée."

"WHAT?!!!" Both Inuyasha and Kagome yelled in unison. "FIANCÉE?!!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN FIANCÉE?!!!"

"You know, fiancée as in engagement." Inuyasha and Kagome just stared at the old woman, mouths gaping open. "Fiancée, as in future husband and wife. Future marriage? Eternal matrimony and the like? Any of this ringing a bell?"

They both regained their voice and looked at each other. Then at the same time, "WHY WOULD I WANNA MARRY THAT... BITCH!"

"... BASTARD!"

They turned to each other after hearing what the other said. "LIKE I WOULD WANNA MARRY A... WENCH..."

"...MUTT... LIKE YOU!"

"WHO WOULD WANNA MARRY YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE?!!! STOP SAYING WHAT I'M SAYING!!! I AM NOT!!! YES, YOU ARE!!!" After tiring of hearing one saying the exact same thing as the other simultaneously, they turned face and crossed their arms.

Everyone else sighed, fortunate that the two hadn't started going for each other's throat. They turned back to Old Lady Kanashii, and Mrs. Higurashi was the first to speak. "So, when was this decided? I don't remember ever agreeing to anything of this sort."

"That is because we never told you before. This was a day or two after Kagome's birth. Mizumi and I decided that we wanted one of her grandsons and my granddaughter to carry on the Higurashi shrine."

"But wouldn't it have made more sense if you had chosen Souta and have asked me about it as well?"

"Why me?!"

"Well, we thought about the possible chance of you bearing a son, but Kagome seemed a better choice seeing as that would be a risky choice and Mizumi didn't have a granddaughter. Besides, we couldn't have anyway because we had already made the deal. We couldn't break something like that. That would make us against the code of our religion and faith to our family."

"Yeah, but couldn't you have at least made it to Sesshoumaru instead. That would make me feel a _little_ better."

"So you're saying that I'm not good enough like my jackassy brother!"

"No, I'm saying anybody would have been better than you."

"Why you little bitchy…"

"Enough! This is going nowhere fast!"

"Why didn't you two tell all of us about this sooner?" Mrs. Higurashi asked hoping to get the two from yelling anymore, not wanting to disturb the rest of the house.

"Dear, child. We were planning on telling you all of this once these two were in high school seeing as they appeared too young to understand and were already good friends at the time."

"Like anyone actually likes for her to be their friend."

"What do you mean by that?!"

"What do you think I mean?" Sparks started flying from each other's eyes.

"What's going in here?" Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother, asked coming from the kitchen. "I could here you all the way from the other side of the house.

"Ma here is saying that I've gotta marry this bitch here because we've been engaged since birth –OW! Whatcha do that for?"

"Stop calling me a... that, baka!"

"You two are getting married? I feel so happy for you two. I see you've gotten over your issues, Inuyasha and Kagome."

"WE'RE NOT GETTING MARRIED!!!" They both exclaimed. "STOP DOING THAT!!! WHAT?! THAT!!! UGH!!!"

They faced the other way again as Izayoi looked confused. "Oh, dear. Then you're not getting married? But wait... You said you have to? What do you mean by that?"

"Grandmother told them that they've been engaged since Kagome was born and that it cannot be undone." Everybody looked behind Izayoi and saw Sesshoumaru standing in the doorway.

"Oh, really. How do you know?"

"Because this Sesshoumaru could hear them from all the way up from this Sesshoumaru's room."

"Of course."

"The bread's burning."

"Oh, no! I forgot about it. Well, I hope you all stay for dinner. I've made plenty." Then she rushed back to the kitchen.

"No, thanks. I'm going home so that I shut the world around me off. Thank you for the hospitality, good bye." Kagome bowed politely to Old Lady Kanashii and the old woman bowed back in return. Then Kagome headed for the door, already knowing exactly where she was going.

The other three got up and bowed to Kanashii. "I think we better be going as well. We'll call back to discuss this more when Kagome's calmed down. Hopefully, she and Inuyasha will peacefully agree to this," Mrs. Higurashi said, already taken note that Inuyasha had already left to lock himself in his room. "I hope to see you again under more compromising terms. Good day."

When they left, Sesshoumaru eyed at his grandmother carefully. "You are up to something, conniving, old woman."

"I know not of what you speak of, my dear grandson. I am only telling what is truth in your grandmother and her friend's minds.

"So you do not want to tell this Sesshoumaru. This Sesshoumaru will find out sooner or later." The old lady just gave him a young school girl's innocent smile and walked to the kitchen to help her daughter-in-law with dinner, sensing her hassle with preparation.

**Okay, end of that for now. Since Friday was teachers' planning day I was able to type up some more of EE and LM. But you have to wait before both are posted up on MMorg because of the problem of uploading for me in which I must fix so… ' **

**Reviews, Reviews, Reviews:**

**lyn- please, I beg of you, write more than just write more. Tell me why you want me to write more for you.**

**hopeformore- hey if you're name is hopeformore then maybe my name should be "evilpersonwhodoesnotupdateasmuchaspeoplewanthertobutdoesntanywaysoshejustupdateswhenevershefeelslikeitorwhenshegetsalotofreviewsanddancesandsingsforpeanutsandhotboyswhoshelikesandtheylikebackbutisalazyassteenwhodoesntcareforcertainpeopledependingiftheypissheroffornotandhasabestfriendwhosaysshesoncrackbutnotreallysinceshesjusthyperallthetime". Too long? Then just call me "jackassybitchwhohateskikyouandhasanobsessionforanimeespciallyinuyasha". Still too long? Well just call me bob… robob. That's what all my friends call me. Hehe.**

**Starrilight-Hotaru- helloooooo. Yeah, that review was kinda out of the blue for me so sorry. And of course I haven't told people yet about ATTIC, yet.**

**angelica incarnate- okay as I've explained at the beginning of this chapter, I don't exactly hate Kikyou all the way to her dead soul. I hate the fact that she tries to kill off Kagome and wants to take my, er, I mean, Kagome's Inu. Well, this story just expresses my hate for Kikyou in an unnecessary way, seeing as I've made it seem like Kikyou is a whore, slut, bitchy ass chick. That is a lot OOC and so is Kagome, with all the foul mouthed cursing that would even make Inuyasha blush and proud at the same time.**

**Okay, now to explain some things that won't be explained in the story. Old Lady Kanashii is Inutaisho's mom. Sesshoumaru wasn't born from Izayoi as we all know from the anime/manga. He was born from Inutaisho's first marriage. Izayoi is his second wife. About a month after Sesshoumaru was born, his mother was killed in a car crash and that just left Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru. Inutaisho met Izayoi from work because she was transferred from Kyoto to Tokyo. They married and had Inuyasha one year and two months after Sesshoumaru was born. **

**Kagome lives at Higurashi shrine and trains under her jujitsu sensei, who also has an immense spiritual prowess. Kagome possesses the sacred jewel, of course, because it's been in their family's possession since, oh I'd say about the warring ages. She also practices with bows and arrows and is a great shot. Her father died from a rare heart disease when she was in middle school.**

**Rin is a sixteen year-old genius that still retains her childhood innocence and infatuation but can still kick butt. She is part snow leopard demon, part human. So in other words, she can turn into a snow leopard and can control the power of ice. (I know, I know. She's human in the series/manga, but she had to have some kind of skill or powers other than just being really, really cute and getting her way as Sesshoumaru would agree with me.) (Sesshoumaru: Yes, this Sesshoumaru agrees but where is this Sesshoumaru's Rin?) (Ooookaaaayyyy.) She lives with her mom most of the time since her father is always off on business trips, except for special occasions, i.e. birthdays, Christmas, yada yada yada…**

**I will explain another two characters when they show up but they ain't gonna be in here for another few chapters. Gotta clear up a few things with IY and Kag. **

**Okay, I have absolutely no clue as to how the Japanese school calendar goes except that they have about 240 days of school, three trimesters a year, and the school year starts after spring break sometime in April. If anyone knows, please tell me; if not, I'll just pretend it goes kinda like the US (which sucks). I was hoping to get to Halloween with this story by Halloween but that's never gonna happen so you'll just have to wait till next year before this story gets that far b'cause I'm mean that way! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**Just kidding. Hope I'll try to get that far before Christmas. I already have the girls' costumes ready for the costume party for the band. I've already drawn sketches for them. If only I had a scanner right now. Oh, well.**

**I'm already more than 2 ½ times words more than what I typed last chapter. Time for me go bye bye. Nigh' nigh'!**

(Ultra Cadets…AWAY!!! –Ultra Cadets' leader –Megas XLR)


	5. Chapter 4 Moving In?

**Well, here's the next chapter of EE. I-Ku-Yo!**

Chapter 4: Moving In?

"Kagome? You've been pretty quiet lately. Something wrong? Kagome?"

"Huh? What did you say, Houjou?"

"I said you've been really quiet. Are you not feeling well?"

"No, I'm okay. I've just been upset over something. I..." Kagome sighed. She looked out the window of Wacdnald's. She had asked Houjou to meet her after school a week after her grandfather and Kanashii told her she was engaged with Inuyasha. She had yet to tell Houjou, afraid of how he would take it.

"_NO WAY!!!" Ayame, Eda, Rin, Sango, and Yuka said after Kagome confessed what her evil grandfather and friend said to her and her _fiancée.

"_You've gotta be kidding me," Yuka said._

"_You were engaged since birth?" Rin asked._

"_How come you didn't tell us you were supposed to marry Inuyasha?" Ayame demanded._

"_I told you, I was just told randomly two days ago that I was supposed to marry the mutt."_

"_Is that why you hate him so much?" questioned Sango._

"_If you were already engaged, then why did your mom let you go out with guys?" Eda inquired._

"_I feel happy for you, Kagome-chan." Everyone looked at Ayumi. FYI, next to Rin, she was one of the smartest girls in their class, but she wasn't always on the _bright_ side, always being something of a ditz. "Wha-What? Was it something I said? Why are you all looking at me like that?"_

_Everyone sighed as Ayumi was clueless to the obvious. "You know you're gonna have to tell Houjou, don't you?" Yuka asked._

"_Yeah," agreed Rin. "How are you gonna tell him?"_

_Kagome moaned. "That's the thing. I don't know how I'm gonna let him off without hurting him too much."_

She sighed. Kagome had summoned enough courage to ask Houjou to meet with her. Now, all she had to do was summon some more so she could tell him. She sighed again. Who was she kidding? She might as well have said that she didn't want him to know, but she had to tell him eventually. "Houjou..." She didn't know how to start.

"Kagome, is something wrong? You don't seem to be too happy. Are you not having fun?"

"No, don't get the wrong idea or anything. There's just something that I gotta tell you."

"Oh, are you sure? Maybe you're just feeling a little under the weather."

Kagome tried to smile. "I'm sure, Houjou. It's just... I... I'm..."

"Yes?"

"I'm...glad to have someone like you to be with me, especially with all the stress that I've been going through lately with school and other things."

"Oh. Yeah, Yuka told me all about your situation with Inuyasha."

"She-She did?"

"Yeah, she said that Inuyasha and Kikyou were in all of your classes and they were annoying you nonstop."

"That's all she told you?"

"Yeah. Was there something else I was supposed to know?"

"No." '_Not yet, anyway,' _she thought to herself.

Houjou grabbed her hands. "I understand how you feel right now and I'm here to help if you ever need any."

"Domo. Houjou, do you think you could walk me to my house? I'm feeling kinda tired."

"Sure. Anything." After paying the bill, Houjou and Kagome walked to Higurashi shrine and Kagome left Houjou at the foot of the steps. She started climbing after she waved Houjou goodbye when she turned back around and gave Houjou a hug.

"Domo arigatou, for everything," she whispered sadly.

Houjou was confused but acknowledged the thanks. "You're welcome, Kagome."

She forcefully brought herself back and smiled painfully at him before running up the steps two at a time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_You couldn't tell him?"_

"No, I didn't want to hurt his feelings. What else am I suppose to do?"

"_Well, I can't help you too much there except say that you gotta eventually tell him before he finds out on his own. If he does, then he might be hurt worse than if you had just told him in the first place."_

"I know. I should have just told him right then and there, but he's like a puppy dog. So eager and innocent and adorable but so fragile as well."

"_Well, in any case, you ought to tell him as soon as you can before something bad arises from it."_

"Okay, Sango. But could you make sure the others don't blurt out anything to him? It's hard enough as it is."

"_Sure. Gotta go. Talk to you later."_

"Bye."

Kagome hung up the phone and sprawled herself across her bed. '_How am I gonna tell Houjou? And what if he gets the wrong idea and thinks I'm dumping him? But, basically, I _am _dumping him. I hate my life.'_

"Kagome! I need you to come down. It's important!" called her mother.

"Coming!" Kagome ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. "What is it, Mama?"

Mrs. Higurashi was pacing the floor madly, looking very worried. "Kagome, dear, it's Aunt Reika. She's very sick and the doctors say that it could be very serious. Your uncle Suichi can't make it because he's in India and there isn't going to be another flight from India to Osaka for another two weeks. The doctors called saying that it's very urgent that one of Reika's relatives be there. I have to leave tomorrow night at the latest and your grandfather said he'd come with me."

"How long are you gonna be gone?"

"I don't know exactly, hopefully until she's feeling better to go home."

"Don't worry, Mama. Souta and I will keep the house and the shrine in good shape while you two are gone."

"That's the thing, dear. You and Souta are gonna have to stay at someone else's house while we're gone. Souta is gonna stay with his friends, Taru and Suikichi. You're staying at the Kanashii's."

Kagome almost choked on the grape soda she was drinking. "WHAT?!!! I have to stay with whom?!"

"You heard me. You'll have to stay with Inuyasha until I get back."

"Why can't me and Souta stay here at our house? Don't you trust us enough to not tear the place down?"

"It's not that I don't trust you two staying here at the shrine. There's just too much for only you two to do here while managing school. And I'm also worried that someone might try to break in and hurt one of you two without anyone else knowing."

"Well, why did it have to be Inuyasha's house for me to stay at? I could have asked Sango or someone else to stay with."

"I called Sango's mother earlier and she said she wouldn't be able to since one of Sango's cousins along with her one of her aunts and uncles are coming to stay with her and things were pretty hectic trying to prepare for their arrival. Ayame's mother has enough problems dealing with six other children so she has her hands full. Rin's mom doesn't have enough room for you unless you want to sleep on the couch of the living room. She said her whole apartment is filled with paintings and glass sculptures."

"So, it's not enough that I have to marry him? You now want me to live with him while I still have some freedom and liberty away from him?!"

"Don't think of it like that. Think of it as getting to know your future husband. You two might even learn to like each other a little more than how you two used to."

"Like that'll ever happen," Kagome mumbled.

"Your brother's already packed so you need to go ahead and do that right now. Pack enough for at least three weeks."

"Whatever." Kagome went back up the stairs very slowly and when she got to her room, she plopped on her bed, grabbed her pillow, buried her head in it, and screamed, "I hate my life!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome parked her car in the driveway and took out her bags. She walked along the pavement leading to the front doors and rung the doorbell. When the door opened, she saw Sesshoumaru standing by the front room peculiarly as his grandmother greeted her.

"Hello, child. We're happy to have you over despite what happened last time."

"Domo. I'm glad you've allowed me to stay here in your humble abode. I appreciate it very much." Kagome tried to place on a very convincing smile but knew Sesshoumaru would see right through it. The old woman fell for it though.

"Right, right. Come this way and I'll have Inuyasha take your bags."

"No, that's okay. I've got them."

"Feh, it's you're damn back."

Kagome shot Inuyasha a bad look as he appeared by the staircase, but Old Lady Kanashii spoke before she could retort. "Be silent, my son. That is no way to talk to a young woman, especially you're future bride."

"I'll say this again, I'm not marrying that bitch and there's nothing you can do to make me. You already got me to agree to let her stay, enough as it is. But I still ain't marrying the wench, no matter what you say or do."

"Stop your nonsense and show Kagome to her room before I decide to show you to the door to the outside." Kagome was about to reach into one of her bags but decided not to as the old woman knew how to take care of this as Inuyasha began to walk up the stairs.

"Come on, wench." Kagome bore daggers into his back as she followed him up the stairs and around the corner to the hallway. They walked all the way towards the middle of the hallway and came across two doors, one on the opposite wall of the other. Inuyasha turned back to Kagome. "Here's your damn room, wench."

Kagome opened one of the doors and saw a big, black darkness. She felt for the light switch and turned it on. What she saw pissed her off. He had shown her to a room with a sink, toilet, bathtub, and shower cubicle.

She turned around to face Inuyasha and whacked him hard on his head. "WHAT THE HECK DO YOU TAKE ME FOR?!!!" she yelled.

"What the fuck?! THAT'S NOT YOUR ROOM!!! THIS IS THE BATHROOM, IDIOT!!! _THAT_ IS YOUR ROOM, _GENIUS_!!!" he yelled while pointing to the other door.

"Well, why didn't you say so?!" Kagome yelled back, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"I woulda thought you figured out that by yourself, bitch."

Kagome was finally fed up with this half-breed talking bad about her. She whipped out a small piece of paper with some writing on it. "Osuwari!" she yelled and the paper glowed before Inuyasha went crashing to the floor. "I'm tired of you bad-mouthing me and calling me a...a..._THAT!_ Say it again and I'll make sure you'll pay."

"What the hell?! What did you just do to me, _bitch_?!"

"Osuwari! It's an incantation that I can control. Now I dare you to say that again and you'll go flying out the window this time."

"Why you bitchy-ass, mother-..."

"OSUWARI!!!" Sure enough, Inuyasha levitated in the air for half a second before flying out the open window in the bathroom. There was a loud thud outside a second later insuring Kagome that Inuyasha had hit the large tree in the back yard. Kagome placed the paper back in her bag and walked into her room.

Sesshoumaru walked up to Inuyasha outside looking slightly amused. "It seems, dear little brother, that you have met your match. Might I interest you in some advice?"

"Fuck off, Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha mumbled into the ground.

"I shall continue. Best it be wise for you to not anger a miko as powerful as Kagome or you may end up worse than what you can imagine." With that, Sesshoumaru walked off to the door as Inuyasha cursed him quietly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome, was it just me, or did I see Inuyasha fly out a window to crash into a tree in his backyard yesterday?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, that was him alright. I threw him out the window," Kagome said nonchalantly as she started to twirl a celery stick in her dressing.

"Why and how did you do it? Was it because you had to move in with him for a while or just because he ticked you off again?"

"Both; watch this and you'll see how he suddenly became a bird." Kagome searched the school yard and found Inuyasha inside the building, conveniently by an open window. She pulled out the incantation talisman from her backpack and said, "Osuwari."

Rin and Ayame watched amazed as Inuyasha suddenly glowed simultaneously like the talisman's pulse of light and flew all the way from the window to a tree across the grounds. "COOOOLL!!!" Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi yelled together as Inuyasha smashed faced first into the big oak.

"How did you do that, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"It's an incantation in which I made two nights ago. I knew I was gonna have some problems with him so I made this little talisman which is really much like a spirit ward that priests use to seal off evil demons and apparitions. It allows me to control Inuyasha in which I can make him smash to the floor or crash into anything of my choosing. I just have to say the word that's written on here and put some canine demon's name on here. Really it's a submission spell."

"Oh, oh, Kagome-chan, can you make one for me so that I can bring my Sesshy to me whenever I want."

"Uh, sorry Rin, but only a priest, priestess, or anybody who holds a great sum of spiritual power can create and use one."

Rin made a pouty face and crossed her arms. Ayame laughed at her. "Ha, ha, Rin. You still can't bring Sesshoumaru to his knees for you."

"Uh, guys, I think we should run for it. Inuyasha looks like he's ready to kill off someone." Sango pointed at the dog demon, which was searching for Kagome and spotted her but was held off by Miroku and Shippou.

"RUN!!!" they all yelled as they dashed for the safety of the school walls.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uh, Kagome, can I talk to you for a second?" Houjou asked as he reached Kagome before she got to her car.

"Huh, oh, hi, Houjou. Sure."

"Kagome, is it true that you've been engaged to Inuyasha?"

Kagome froze right at her spot. She turned around to see Houjou looking sad and disappointed. "Wh-Who told you that?"

"Kikyou. I tried to call you because I didn't believe it and no one answered yesterday. I decided to walk over to your house and that's when I saw you walk from your car to Inuyasha's house with bags. Please tell me it's not true."

Kagome looked away from his pain-hurting eyes, not able to look him in the eye to tell him the truth. "Gomen nasai, Houjou, but yes, I am engaged to him. You see my grandfather and his grandmother arranged for us to marry when I was born, and I was just told this last week. It's not like I want to but we're being forced to. I tried to tell you the other day, but I didn't know how to tell you and didn't want to hurt your feelings. I'm so sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me, though? It would have been better if you had told me sooner instead of me finding out from someone else."

"I told you. I tried but I couldn't go through with it. I just didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"Then why are you letting your parents tell you who to marry?"

"They said they couldn't break a commitment like that. It goes again our religion if we oppose what was agreed upon the seal of our faith. You know how much I hate Inuyasha and would do anything to not have to marry him, but there's nothing I can do. Houjou, please understand. I never meant for you to find out about this until I was ready for you to hear it. Can we still be friends?" Kagome looked up, pleading Houjou with her eyes to forgive her.

"I-I don't know, Kagome. This is something pretty big. I'm not sure what to do right now. I'll have to think over this for a while." Houjou turned around to walk away.

"Houjou, wait!"

"Goodbye, Kagome."

Kagome's eyes filled with tears as she watched Houjou walk away. '_I'm sorry, Houjou. I truly am.'_

**Sorry, but gotta leave ya there for this week. You probably won't get another chapter until next Monday since I'm gonna be working on Say Goodbye, sequel to Lost Memories, and _maybe _another fanfic. It depends if I'm not too tired and lazy and bitchy. Hehe.**

**Saturday, I saw R.O.D. (Read or Die) the movie on adult swim. It was the coolest movie that I've ever seen in which I decided to watch not because of the TV show or manga, if there is one. Highly doubt it. Yomiko and Nancy had the coolest powers, though I found the giant paper plane to be kinda weird and strange and weird and strange and… but the movie was cool. I just didn't like the part when Nancy died at the end because she decided that she should die with the one guy she loved though she was never returned with the love that she wanted. My best friend that said she would like for me to help her destroy the creators of Cowboy Bebop and Wolf's Rain was convinced that they are the same creators who created ROD. The very end when Yomiko met another Nancy clone, I'm guessing, was cute because she said that she once knew her big sister and were friends and once helped save the world. The beginning was good too because it really showed how much Yomiko aka The Paper loved to read. Her whole apartment was filled with books, stacks of books, pile of books, boxes of books, anything with books for goodness sake! But good movie, good movie indeed. Now I'm just waiting for Ghost in the Shell and Fullmetal Alchemist to show and for new Inuyasha episodes on December 22, 2004.**

**Well, gotta go wash dishes. Bye bye!**

(This is the best pie…in the history of pie. –Beast Boy –Teen Titans)


	6. Chapter 5 New Guy

**Here's your chappie-ter. Ikuyo!**

Chapter 5: New Guy

"Shut up in there, wench! I'm tired of hearing your damn bawling!" Inuyasha yelled as he banged on the wall that separated their rooms.

"Leave me alone! I can cry if I want to!"

"I said shut up! Nobody wants to hear your crying 'cuz it's giving me headache!"

"Then go away! Nobody said you have to listen! Osuwari!" Kagome grabbed her talisman from her night stand as she said the last part. Satisfied by the sudden thud of Inuyasha being thrown into the wall, Kagome laid back down as she buried her face into the pillow.

She had been crying since she came to the Kanashii's house. She had forced herself to not cry around the others as she came in. She knew it was impossible to hide anything from the inu youkai family, but she tried to anyway. She didn't want them to get the wrong idea; the idea that she didn't like being there. True as it was, Izayoi and Old Lady Kanashii were very kind and hospitable to her. She didn't see too much of Inutaisho for him to say more than five words and she hardly ever saw Sesshoumaru except at school. Whenever she met him in the hallway by chance, he always glided past her, she never being able to discern any emotion or meaning to his face.

She had gone straight to her room and basically cried herself to sleep. When she woke up the next morning, she remembered she didn't have school and had lain around in bed until Izayoi shooed her into the bathroom to clean since she looked a mess. In the shower she allowed herself to cry, despite the fact that she tried to not allow herself to shed tears seeing as nothing was going to change her situation, not even crying her heart out to someone who didn't give a rat's ass about her or her pity problems.

She finished washing and went back to her bed to sleep, seeing as her frustration got the best of her. When she woke, she found Ayame, Rin, and Sango sitting by her, sympathy for her evident on their faces. The girls had come by after hearing what happened with Kagome and Houjou. They wanted to cheer her up by going to see a movie that Kagome had been waiting for months for, but Kagome declined the offer. Then they suggested going out for ice cream. She denied that too. They ended up leaving since all of their plans back fired. When they left, their sympathy still lingered in the room as Kagome suddenly bursted into tears, muffling her cries with her pillow. Unfortunately, Inuyasha's room was right next to hers and he could her the cries very clearly, even without his keen doggie hearing.

Inuyasha was finally able to peel himself off the wall and stalked out of his room. He banged open the door to Kagome's room, and marched in. He was greeted by the site of Kagome almost choking herself with the pillow. He grabbed the pillow out of her hands so that she could look at him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! You've been crying since yesterday and it's really riding on my nerves!"

"Osuwari! That's none of your business! Besides, why would you care?! You're just a cold, heartless bastard, so get out of my room!"

When Inuyasha was free of the subjugation spell, he pushed himself up off the floor and glared at Kagome threateningly. "Bitch, if you don't stop doing that, you'll so regret it! And this ain't your room. This is _my _house so _you _can get out!"

"I told you not to tell me what to do! Osuwari!" she said holding up the talisman. He flew out of the room and into the bathroom. "Now leave me alone!" she yelled as she slammed the door close.

Inuyasha got right back up once the spell had worn off and went right back into the room. "What the hell is the matter with you?! I was just asking! You didn't have to bite my head off!" Kagome didn't respond as she was lying on her bed without so much as a word. "Do you hate me so much that you gotta cry about it, is that it?" She still didn't say anything. "That's it, isn't it? Fine! Not like I care!" He turned to leave but stopped when he heard her mumble something. It was so indistinct that even he couldn't understand. He faced her to hear her better. "What'd you say?"

He heard her sigh as she sat up facing the window. "It's about Houjou." She heard him mutter a 'Feh!' but ignored it. "I hadn't told him about our…_ordeal_ and he found out when Kikyou told him. He was hurt when I talked to him yesterday, saying he wasn't sure if could believe me or not."

"Why didn't you tell him? That would have been the smart thing to do considering the fact that he did find out by someone else."

"I tried to, but I didn't know how to break it to him without me hurting him. I even asked him to meet me after school earlier this week to tell him but it just didn't seem right. I mean, he deserves more than what I did to relieve the situation for me. He probably hates me."

"I wouldn't count on it being anything else. Look, that's your problem and it doesn't help it any more by just sitting around here bawling about it all day. You should just go on up to him and apologize. If he doesn't see how hurt you are and doesn't accept it, then he's not worth it."

Kagome looked at him over her shoulder. '_Is he… no, that can't be. But it sounded like he was being nice to me and…offering me advice. What changed him so suddenly?'_

Inuyasha saw the look that she was giving him and it disturbed him, very. "What the hell are you lookin' at, bitch?! You got an eye problem, or are you just trying to freak me out?!"

The look on her face changed immediately. "I was just thinking that were actually acting nice and was showing my gratitude, but apparently I was wrong."

"Two things, bitch; one, I don't do nice; two, that's bad when you freak out even a hanyou. And if you were showing gratitude, then say you're sorry."

"Sorry? For what?!"

"For sitting me twice when I didn't do nothin'! What else do you think I mean?"

"What do you mean _'didn't do _any_thing'_? You were being a jerk!"

"I was not!"

"You were too!"

"Was not!"

"Were too!"

"Not!"

"Were! Shut up and osuwari!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, class. Today we are learning about…"

Kagome was staring out the window, trying to think of ways of apologizing to Houjou without doing too much damage. She sighed as she tried to pay attention to Mrs. Shironaka when a piece of paper landed in front of her. She opened it up and saw a note. "_Talk to Houjou, yet?"_

She looked up at Ayame who looking back at her. "No," she mouthed.

"Why not?" Ayame mouthed in return.

"Tell you later." Ayame nodded as she turned back to the front.

Kagome sighed again. Since two days ago, Houjou hadn't said or even looked at Kagome. That made her feel far away from the world since Houjou was nicest guy in the world and even he wouldn't look her in the eye. For the hundredth time that day, she sighed heavily.

"What the hell's wrong with you?"

She eyed the hanyou sitting next to her and looked away. "Nothing a heartless dog like you would understand," she snapped quietly.

"Attention, class. We have a new student joining us today. Meet your new classmate, Yamatou Kouga. He has just arrived from Osaka three weeks ago, so I would like for to make him feel at home here at Takeida High."

Suddenly, the door opened slowly as a guy with long black hair in a ponytail at the nape of him neck and striking sky blue eyes walked in, blushing very lightly. He bowed to the teacher, then to the class once he shut the door.

Kagome noticed out of the side of her eye Ayame perking up, staring, really practically drooling, at the guy.

"Now, to place you at a lab table…"

"Oh, oh, he can seat here with me and Shippou!" Ayame said waving her hand in excitement.

"Very well. Mr. Yamatou, you'll be seated with Ms. Chinai and Mr. Tsune."

'_Yes!' _Ayame said in her head. She smiled brightly as the new guy walked over to the seat next to Shippou. "Hi, I'm Ayame and this is Shippou. I hope you'll feel welcome here at Takeida High," She said cheerfully as he acknowledged her comment with a slight nod of his head.

"Thanks." Kouga turned his head to scan the classroom and all of his classmates. That's when the most beautiful, dazzling, gorgeous goddess of his dreams caught his sight. She caught the look he gave her and smiled at him delightfully. He felt his heart melt and then reform with a new kind of emotion that hit him hard as it began pounding against its prison. He turned back to Ayame. "Hey, Ayame, who is she?" he asked pointing over his shoulder at his goddess of wonder and beauty.

"Huh? Oh, that's Kagome."

"Do you know her?"

"Yeah, we're friends. Why do you ask?"

"She's the most elegant being in the entire universe," he mumbled as he turned his attention at his wonder, ignoring Ayame's last question.

Ayame felt a deep, sinking feeling in her chest where her heart used to be. She sadly turned her attention back to Mrs. Shironaka, who was mumbling on about something that made no sense to her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, how have things between Kagome and Inuyasha been? Are they getting along well yet?"

"Houshi-sama, if they are practically trying to throw the other in the dirt and hit the other on _accident_ and look like they're ready to tear the others guts out while Kagome keeps sitting Inuyasha whenever she gets pissed off enough, would you think they're getting along fine?"

"Well, my beautiful Sango, they could only be showing affection for each other. They say the more two people fight, the more they like each other. Applying that theory, you must like me a lot, eh, Sango?"

"Keep dreaming, houshi-sama. You'll never get what you wish for from me."

"But, Sango, dear, I am dreaming, and they say the more you want something, the more of a chance you'll get it. And from what I'm dreaming right now, our future together is a very bright and lovely and enchanting one."

"You hentai houshi! Get your hands off of me!" Sango suddenly slapped the young monk as he was caught _red-handed_ with his hand on Sango's rear. She walked off, looking for some actual decent company.

"Gee, Miroku, by the color of that handprint, you two must _really_ like each other." Shippou walked up to him as Miroku rubbed his cheek fondly.

"Ah, yes, Shippou. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder."

"What does that have anything to do with Sango smacking you?"

"Nothing, Shippou, nothing at all, my young companion. But maybe I'll tell you something when you've aged in wisdom a little more."

"That what you told me when I asked you about why Kagome and Inuyasha hate each other's guts."

"Not necessarily. I said I would tell you _that _when you are a little older _physically_. What I meant just a moment ago was for when you became _wiser_ in mind."

"You're an ass, Miroku. You know that?"

"Now, I've heard that a lot lately. I wonder why? Is it because I said something? Or maybe something I did?"

'_I wonder why…'_ Shippou thought sarcastically. '_Baka-hentai.'_

"I'd say it's something that you _didn't _say. The only reason girls would call you that is because you don't know how to keep _those _hands to yourself."

Shippou and Miroku turned around to see Inuyasha's face spotted with dirt and a few twigs in his hair. "Inuyasha, got sat again?" Miroku asked in a too-cheerful mood.

"Shut it, monk."

"Did Kagome send you flying into another tree, again?" Shippou asked.

"Mind your own business, kid." Inuyasha wiped the dirt from his face and then flipped his hair to brush out all the twigs in his hair. When he finished, he looked up at his _friends_ and saw their amused faces from his awkward _grooming_. "What the hell are you two bastards looking at?"

"Nothing, nothing at all, my dear hanyou." Miroku and Shippou immediately straightened their faces.

Inuyasha flipped his hair back up and saw the new guy. He followed his eyes and saw that he was staring at Kagome in a weird way as Kagome was stretching to do a few laps around the track with Sango and Ayame. "What's up with the new guy?"

Miroku and Shippou looked over at who Inuyasha was talking about. "What is his name again?"

"Kouga; he just moved here from Osaka," Shippou stated.

"Ah, I see. Well it seems our new friend has taken an interest in young Kagome. Looks like you've some competition, Inuyasha."

"What do you mean by that?! I've got competition for what?!"

"For Kagome's affections, of course. But then who could resist a young beauty like her. Surely, I would not get in your way of your girl seeing as I've got my eye set for Sango."

"Feh, I'll keel over before I ever even think about liking that bitch!"

"Inuyasha, you do realize that a _bitch_ is a female dog of another male's mate? So by calling her that, you're referring to her as _your _mate," Shippou cleverly said, being rewarded with a large lump on his head. "Hey! What did I do?!"

"Feh!" Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and the girls. "Hey, wench! You better think twice about stretching like that before someone, like Kouga, starts gawking at you, not that I see a reason why a guy would want to even give the time of day to look at you."

"Osuwari. Go away before I decide to throw you into a tree across town."

"Wench, if you don't stop doing that…HEY! Get back here!" he yelled from the ground as the girls had already left him in the dust, literally.

"FYI, wench also means prostitute or some kind of maid, so, technically, you're also calling her your whore."

"Fuck off, kid!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Okay, that guy is totally creeping me out. Every time I look at him, he's staring at me and doesn't look away! He's really got to stop looking at me or I'll give him something to look at!'_

Kagome tried to duck away from everyone in the class as the bell for second period rang.

"Hey, Kagome, wait a minute!" Kagome felt a slight chill go up her back as she turned around to see Kouga waving for her to stop and look.

Kagome plastered on a fake smile as she tried to not want to run. "Hi, Kouga. What's up?"

Kouga grabbed her hands as her eye began to twitch very slightly. '_He's touching me! This guy that I don't know is touching me!'_

"Kagome, I know this is kind of quick but you seem like everything that I've ever dreamed about in a girl. You're the pearl of my eye that I've not seen until now. You're the goddess of my dreams that I've only pictured until now. You're the sunshine of my darkness, lighting my day every time I'm just in the presence of you. Kagome, will you do me the pleasure of being my mate?"

"_WHAT?!!!_" she yelled. "You want me to be your what?!!"

"My mate. Something wrong?"

'_Yeah, I got a friggin' lunatic that just asked me to have sex with him!!!'_ "No, Kouga. It's just…that I can't…do that for you. I'm…already taken." '_Why the heck am I lying to myself? Already taken? I can't possibly be saying that I actually _am_ Inuyasha's fiancée, could I? What the heck?!'_

"You mean, there's someone else. Don't tell me you're talking about that dog-shit you sit next to? I thought you hate him? Unless of course, he's forcing you to be his mate. That's the lowest thing I've ever heard a dog do! Want me to take care of him? I'll be ready to tear him to shreds for you."

Kagome sighed. '_Where the heck does he get this? Did he even hear what I just said?' _On the one hand, she would have preferred to have Inuyasha tortured, but she had to consider how Izayoi would feel about her son being beaten up, though Kagome didn't see how Kouga could manage to even hurt the dumb inu hanyou.

"No, that's okay Kouga. There's nothing you can do about it. Look, I gotta go before I'm late for class."

"Okay, Kagome! I'll see you later my mate!"

Kagome froze in her spot, her face flaring from the uncertain amount of heat filling her cheeks. '_What did he just call me? Mate?!'_

Kagome stomped down the hall fuming towards the science wing. '_First, I gotta deal with Inuyasha and Kikyou in all of my classes every friggin' day. Then I find out that I have to marry the aforementioned mutt. Next, I gotta live with the guy until my mom and grandfather get back. Suddenly, Houjou's mad at me and I can't get him to talk with me. Now, all of a sudden, this new guy comes up to and asks me to be his MATE!!! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH THIS WORLD?!!!'_

"Hello Kagome. You seem to be angry. Is there anything I can do to help you with your day, today?"

"And now I have a friggin' hentai that's about to eat dirt for the rest of his damned LIFE!!!"

Kagome walked in the classroom to let down some steam as Miroku was trying to pick himself out of the deep pit of Kagome's fury. "What did I do?" he asked innocently.

"Being a perv, that's what, houshi." He watched as Sango made her way into the classroom in tempts of helping Kagome with her new problem."

Everyone was looking at Kagome with a very scared look on their faces.

**Okay, that's all for today. Sorry. Please vote on my polls or I will be very sad. JK**

(It's the freaky face guy! –Conan Edogawa -Detective Conan (Case Closed))


	7. Chapter 6 Demons on the Drums

Chapter 6 Demons on the Drums

'_She was happy. She was in her own little world, being with the dreamiest guy in the world who was kind, smart, and treated her with respect. She had no problems. The sun was shining, no rain was falling, and the world was pure as she breathed in the clean air that blew her dreams away in a flash with a huge tornado of destruction, eradicating everything in its path. And there was a dumb baka that never stopped bugging her with his stupid idiotic talk of the dumbest things in the whole entire world and had a whore that loved to tick her off and make her embarrassed and acted like a damn prostitute with a head so large that it was bigger than the whole entire universe. That's when the girl took a huge, pointy needle and stuck it in the floozy's eye as her head bursted into a million pieces like a balloon, and the mutt became a tiny, little roach in which the girl trapped and stomped and smashed and bashed and sprayed and crushed and squashed and mashed and pressed and pounded upon its tiny, belittling body of absolute stupidity and idiocy and nothingness and...!'_

"Kagome! Kagome!"

"Huh?" Kagome looked up from her typing and looked at Rin.

"What you're typing, that has nothing to do with Leonardo Da Vinci and the Madonna of the Rocks. What is that anyway?"

Both Rin and Kagome looked at Kagome's screen and read its contents. "Wow. What kind of article is that? A 'how to let out your feelings about a hanyou and his whore'?"

Kagome cleared everything that she had just written and sighed. "No, I was trying to figure out ways of fixing my problems, the small ones first. But everytime I tried to think, I kept thinking about my cursed life after high school and what I have to deal with for the rest of my life. I must have typed this in my tyrant of rage. Sorry."

"Sure. Well, just hurry up with your article. We still gotta make up a flyer for our band before they decide to kick us out of the press room."

"'Kay."

It took Kagome fifteen minutes to type up her article on Da Vinci's famous painting of Madonna of the Rocks and its history of being discriminated because of its hidden meanings. Then it took her another ten minutes to come up with a flyer with Rin's approval. It read:

Drummer Wanted

Auditions for a drummer of experience

Must be at least a junior

Will be held in the gym

Thursday and Friday during lunch

Bring your own drumsticks

Kagome, Rin, Sango, and Ayame were starting their own band. Kagome and Rin were gonna be the lead singers and guitarists. Sango was playing bass guitar while Ayame did keyboard and the sound effects, but both were backup singers. Shippou was going to record their songs and be their critic since he had a good ear for music. All they needed now was a drummer and no one in their group knew how to play the drums well enough. The band was Rin's idea and since she and Kagome were the best singers out of the four they played lead. Seeing as lead singers hardly ever play bass, Sango became bass guitarist, knowing how to play both electric and bass. Ayame had spent some of her extra time helping with a play group for a few years and knew how to mix sounds to come up with the perfect effect or tune. That and she loved to play the piano since she was six.

Kagome began printing out the flyers, three for each wing, four for the gym, and five for the cafeteria and library. In total, 33 flyers for the whole school. "Finished!" Kagome said as she held out the stack papers.

"Great! Now all that's left to do is to get Sango and Ayame to hang the flyers up and we'll be..."

"There you are Kagome! Mutt-face told me you were here."

'_Please let that not be him. _Please_!'_

Rin saw Kagome's face and smiled secretively. "Hello, Kouga! Kagome's told me _so_ much about you. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Aren't you in some of my classes?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm in AP Calculus and Gym with you. I'm Aoikone Rin!" Rin held out her hand to shake his. He took it and smiled.

"Oh, I remember, now. You're that snow leopard youkai I saw hanging around with Kagome all the time."

Kagome and Rin drew back some. "How did you know that I'm part snow leopard?"

"How could I not know? That concealment charm you wear does little to hide you ears and tail to us wolf youkai. I'm pretty sure your other friend, Ayame I think, can see through it. She's a wolf youkai, is she not?"

"Dang it! I knew this thing was running out of energy!" Rin hadn't heard the rest of his words, but Kagome had.

"Wait, so you're wolf youkai? And how did you know Ayame was one? Very few people know about Ayame and Rin being youkai, so how did you figure it out?"

"Like I said, Rin's concealment charm doesn't help much anymore and I can smell Ayame's wolf blood. My nose doesn't lie to me, unlike that dog-shit's that you hang around with all the time. I know a wolf youkai when I see one." Kouga looked at Rin, who was still trying to figure out how to get another charm. "Rin, why don't you just transform to your human form. That would be a lot easier."

"Not really. I'm only part youkai, so my powers are kinda hard to control. Everytime I'm able to hide something, something else pops out. And then when I'm able to get it right, everything shows when I get a sudden burst of emotion, so I have to wear this charm. But now, my mom's gotta make another one. If you can see my youkai form, then there's no doubt everyone else has seen it."

"Not exactly. You'd have to look really closely to notice even a glimpse of it." Sudden realization just hit Kouga. "Gomen, Kagome. With all this talk of youkai, I almost forgot about my powerful miko goddess."

"Wha-? Okay, I understand you knowing who's a youkai, but how do you know that I have miko powers?"

"One, you always place some kind of spell on the dog-shit so only someone with great spiritual powers can use talismans. Two, your energy spikes whenever you get mad so you practically push everyone out of the way with your aura, which I might add is gigantic, and makes you look hotter. Three, someone would have to be blind to miss the energy you give off, depending on your mood. Four, you..."

"Okay, okay, you know!"

"But I'm just pointing out your lovely qualities. What's that?" Kouga pointed to the papers in Kagome's hand.

Kagome remembered what she was holding and tried to hide them from his view. "Oh, these are nothing. Just meaningless papers."

"They're our flyers for an audition. We're making a band." Kagome eyed Rin suspiciously, and Rin just smiled.

"Auditions, huh? It's says you need a drummer." Kagome turned around, trying to figure out how he got behind her and grabbed one of the flyers. "What luck! I know how to play the drums. Maybe I could stop by Thursday and see if I'm what you girls need."

"That'd be great! We'll see you Thursday then!" Rin said slyly.

"Kouga, we need your help." Two guys busted through the door, one with white hair that was cut into a Mohawk and another with gray and white.

"Hakkaku, Ginta? What's up?"

"Some of the others need your help with some personal matter. The wol- guys need you." Ginta almost let slip something when he noticed the two girls.

"Alright. See you later, Kagome!" Kouga sped out of the room with the other two in tow.

Kagome turned to Rin. "Rin, that was wrong of you."

"What'd I do? I just mentioned that we needed a drummer, and he might be just what we need if he turns out any good."

"_If_, Rin, _if_. You're evil, you know that."

Rin did her kitty smile with a tell-tale paw next to her face. "I'm just a kitty-cat that loves to play!"

"Still, you're pure evil."

"You mean _purr_ evil."

"Whatever. You're crazy."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Next!" Kagome said exasperated. The previous auditionee was worst than anything that she'd heard in all of her life. It was five minutes until lunch ended and for them to move on to fourth block and every person who auditioned was worst than the last.

"Does anyone know how to play the drums without sounding like a total idiot?" Rin said before she began banging her head on her notebook.

"Maybe I could be of some service, ladies. You seem distressed and probably need some nice massaging. Perhaps, I could ease the tension out of your muscles by..."

"Get out houshi before I decide to get my boomerang and throw you to the ground with it in tow!"

Miroku heeded Sango's threat as Ayame got ready to put the drum set up. "Don't give up hope yet. You've still got me, isn't that right, Kagome?"

Kagome forced a smiled as she turned to see Kouga. _'Dang it! What the heck is he doing here?'_ "What brings you by, Kouga?" she asked in the nicest way possible.

"I told you, I was going to audition to see if I'm what you girls need me. And from the looks of it, you need someone bad."

Kagome sighed. "Go ahead. Not like it'll kill me if I hear another lame beat."

"Oh, I'll tell you that you won't regret it. Just listen."

'_Great. He's possessive _and _a cocky bastard. What my luck.'_

Kouga took out his pair of drumsticks and begin doing a very simple beat. _'So much for the '_what we girls need_' speech. He's just another drummer wannabe...' _Kagome's attitude changed when he started doing a mix of hard rock and punk style, probably his own type of style.

The other three started to lighten up as his tune became much more difficult for even the simplest of music lovers. They were smiling like maniacs by the time he hit the cymbal a last time to end his routine. Kagome was impressed but didn't show it.

"That was great, Kouga! You're the best we've heard all day. And I emphasize best. Everyone we've heard just plain sucked."

"Yeah! So welcome to the band!" Ayame held out her hand to congratulate him.

"Wait a minute! He's not in the band yet! We've still got to see more auditions tomorrow before we can finally decide. Unless no one else is better than him, he's not in the band yet."

"But, Kagome, I don't think you'll find anyone that's better than him. He's the best we got so far!" Ayame was trying to put on a pouty face.

"Keywords: _so far_. We've still gotta be fair to the other people that wanna try out."

"Fine. We'll wait until tomorrow to decide. That'll be okay with you, Kouga?"

"Sure. It's not a problem. If my Kagome thinks I should wait before I join the band, then I'll wait."

'_This guy doesn't take a hint, does he? We didn't say he could join the band yet. He's hopeless! Wait! _His_ Kagome? Argh!'_

"Later!" Kouga walked off to his lockers to get ready for next block.

"Kagome, that was kinda harsh."

"What're you talking about?"

"We know how much Kouga bugs you, but you had to admit that he was pretty good."

"I'm not saying that he wasn't, but we still have to wait till tomorrow before he can actually join the band, if he makes it."

"Still, your being harsh."

"Look, I gotta go before I'm late for Trigonometry. Bye!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hold on, Inuyasha! I don't run as fast as you!"

"Keh! Pathetic human! I don't slow down for no one, especially a hentai houshi that always brings trouble wherever he goes."

"But, wait, I must ask something important of you!"

Inuyasha stopped and turned, waiting for the lagging Miroku, not that he was slow, just not as fast as Inuyasha. "What is it, monk?"

"It's about Kagome-sama. Wait! Where are you going?"

"I don't even want for you to mention her around me. She ticks me off enough as it is, so I don't need her to be the top of the subject when I'm around."

"But, Inuyasha!"

"Inuyasha," came a sing-song voice.

'_Oh, hell. Don't tell me that's...'_ Inuyasha stopped and turned to see a woman running in the most disgustingly and un-daintily way ever. _'Kikyou.'_

"Inuyasha, wait for me a second."

"What the fuck do you want, whore?"

"Now, surely you don't mean that. I just came over to talk with my little doggy. Is that so wrong?"

"Don't call me yours, doggy, or your little doggy."

"Come on, Inuyasha. Don't you like being with me? I haven't talked to you since last week. Certainly, you would tell me what's on your mind or what you're keeping from me, am I not correct?"

"Like hell I'd tell you anything! Except for you to get off me!" Inuyasha snatched his arm from her grasp and continued running.

"But Inuyasha, why didn't you tell me you were supposed to be engaged to that little nothing over there?" she asked, motioning to Kagome, who was taking a break in the shade with Ayame from jogging ten laps. "If you had, I could've off-ed her with ease and we could still be together."

"Not saying that you aren't, but a weak pathetic human like you can't _off_ her as easily as you say. You don't even measure in power to her because she has surpassed you in power _sooo_ long ago. She could get rid of you with just the twitch of an eye. If I was you, I wouldn't say things like that to her, seeing as your petty little friends are no match as well. So technically, you don't have the brawn to back that up, and you sure don't have the brains. Hell, you don't have _any_ brains! Imagining you beating her at something, now that would be something of immense credulity."

"I wouldn't say so much as you've said since I do have two times on her in which she got more than what she deserved. I'm pretty sure she would know exactly what I'm saying."

"What?!" he said as he turned, but Kikyou had already left. _'Something she deserved? Two times? What the fuck?!'_

"So, have a nice conversation?"

"Shut it, monk." Miroku just shrugged, but Inuyasha decided to go on. "Miroku, name one time in which Kikyou has actually beaten Kagome at something."

"You're joking, right?" Inuyasha's look was obvious. "Okay, um... uh......... Can't say that I've actually witnessed anything of the sort. Why do you ask that? You've known Kagome for years. If anyone, you should know."

"Screw it, houshi. I got a dumbass wolf that's ready for some Tetsusaiga shoving."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Is it possible to be worse than the others from yesterday?"

"Probably. We keep hearing the same routine over and over again, and if I hear another one of those damn two-bit routines, I swear I'll punch in the next thing I see!" Ayame was cracking her knuckles to show she meant it.

"Sorry, Kagome, but it looks like Kouga's our only choice." Rin tried to motion over to Kouga, who was waiting by the door.

"No, I will not allow it. We've still got ten minutes! Plenty enough time for someone else to prove you wrong."

"Kagome, stop trying to avoid the truth. Just give him a chance. Maybe it won't be so bad."

"My foot! We've still got ten minutes, and he ain't part of the band until that dumb bell rings."

"Correction, nine."

"Nine what?"

"Nine minutes."

"Rin?"

"Yes?"

"Don't get too smart." Rin just laughed.

Four more minutes passed, and Kagome started to panic. _'Isn't there anyone else that knows how to play the drums? Anybody? Just one person that could play better than Kouga?'_

"Okay, Kagome. No one else is coming and we've gotta put these drums up before next block. Kouga's gonna have to be in the band."

The doors opened as a senior girl came in. She had golden blonde hair with a small tint of black and clear blue eyes. "Hello. I heard that some group needed a drummer with experience. Are you them?"

"Yeah, you're probably our last person to audition."

"Oh, sorry I'm late. _Ma cousine_ was showing me around the school before lunch ended. I just got back from Europe two nights ago, and I'm staying at her house for a while."

"Okay, well, let's begin."

"Sure, but I have a problem. I don't have my drumsticks with me. Could I borrow someone's?"

"Here, catch! You can borrow mine." Kouga threw his pair to the girl, and she fumbled with them before they were in her full grasp.

"Domo arigato." The girl stepped up to the platform and briefly inspected the drums.

"Something wrong?" Kagome asked.

"No, not really. It's just that these drums are kinda different from the ones I'm used to. I'll go ahead and start. _Uno, dos, tres_!" The girl started off with a simple beat, but accidentally hit the bass at the wrong time. "_Excusez-moi_, _mais_ I kinda messed up. Can I start again, _s'il vous plâit_?"

"Sure, it's no problem."

The girl took a deep breath and counted in her head, _'_Un, deux, trois_!'_ She started with her simple beat again and placed on a more serious face as she increased her pace with a trickier version. Just like Kouga, she put in her own variety of playing as the girls were loving it. Even Kouga was impressed and knew he had competition. In regard to the time, the girl had to finish short. She ended it with a faded out end. "_C'est finit_."

"That was great!" Kagome said clapping as the other girls acknowledged her as well.

"Yeah, but it's gonna be a close decision between you and Kouga."

"_Merci beaucoup_. I wish I could have done better but seeing as the bell's gonna ring, I didn't want to get us in trouble. Oh, and here're your drumsticks. _Gracias_."

"_Denada,_" Kouga said in return as he took them back. "Looks like I have some competition that I need to watch out for. What's your name?"

"Kirara. And you're Kouga, _n'est-ce pas_?"

"Yeah."

"_Enchanté_."

"Likewise. I'll see you girls later!"

Kirara looked back at the other girls and smiled. "Guess I'll see you guys around later. _A bientôt_!"

Kirara left as the girls began putting away the drum set. "Something's not right."

"Oh, not again, Kagome! First you don't like Kouga just because he's courting you. Your problem with Inuyasha doesn't bug us, even though you two should work on some kind of agreement seeing as you two are getting married. We all hate Kikyou, but now you don't like Kirara? Since when did you start hating everybody?"

"That's not it, Rin. I didn't say that I don't like Kirara. It's just her presence... I think she's a youkai."

"You sensed it too?"

"Not you Ayame too?"

"It's nothing, Rin. Just ignore me."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Sango!"

Sango turned around to see Kagome running up to her. "Oh, Kagome! How did the auditions go? Who's our drummer?"

"We don't know yet. What happen to you at lunch? I thought you were coming with us to help with the decision."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I had to show my cousin around the school. She just came back from Europe and she's gonna be staying here for the rest of the year."

"Your cousin came from Europe? Then that means..."

"Hey, Sango! What am I suppose to do with this?"

"Coming! You can meet my cousin. Come on."

Sango dragged Kagome over to the cousin in question and started introducing as she turned around. "This is one of my friends, Kagome. Kagome this is..."

"Kirara."

"Wha- How did you know?"

"We've met. She and Kouga are the two people that we're trying to figure out who's gonna be our drummer."

"Well that takes the fun out of everything."

"We didn't fully introduce ourselves because of time-wise. Nice to meet you, Kirara..."

"Chiisaineko Kirara. I hope to be in your band, Kagome-san."

"Kagome, did you know that Kirara is part fire neko youkai, part human?"

"I thought I sensed a youkai presence! So you're a hanyou?"

"Not really. I'm only _part_ human. My mom has a little bit of human blood in her."

"But you still turn human on nights of the new moon?"

"Yeah, so does my mom."

"So I'm guessing that Kirara's mom is kinda like Sango's aunt and vice versa?"

"Yeah, our families have been close for over 500 years I believe. We all are some sorts of taijiya, working side by side, you could say."

"Cool. Oh, and Kirara, we need you and Kouga to meet us at the auditorium later this evening so we can determine which one of you will be playing with us. Is that alright?"

"_Bien sûr_! I'll be there an hour after school, ne?"

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll go tell Kouga. He'll be _ecstatic_."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Okay, Kouga and Kirara. You two are gonna give us two routines, one freestyle, and the other seeing if you can keep up with the beat. The best one will win. Do you accept the terms?"

"Yeah."

"_Si_."

"Okay, well let's get started. Kouga, you're first."

"Okay." This time, Kouga did a more modest version of his earlier routine. It was a similar beat, but it was much softer. The girls loved it though Kagome refused to show emotions towards his skills. This routine of his was two minutes longer than his previous one, but showed the same amount of approval.

"Kirara, you're next."

"Okay!" It took her a minute to gather which routine she was gonna use and decided upon blend of punk and heavy metal. Hers was a lot more upbeat than Kouga's but was still shorter than his by a minute and a quarter. "_Finis_."

"Okay, now for the second part." The girls got their guitars and Ayame set up her sound system. "Shippou will judge on this part seeing as we will be playing as well. Okay, ready Kouga?"

"I'm always ready for you, Kagome."

"Riiiiggghhht. Okay, on with it. _Anything But Ordinary_, right?"

The girls nodded. "Okay, Rin, you start us off."

She nodded. She started off for about ten seconds before the other two came in. Then Ayame came in with the effects after another six or seven seconds. Kouga was to come in after Ayame but something prevented that; more like someone.

"Uh, Kouga? This is where you come in. Kouga?"

"Oh, sorry. I was just noticing how good you look while playing the guitar." He smiled; she sighed.

"You start right after Ayame finishes, okay?" He nodded. "Rin start again."

They started and Kouga came in as he was supposed to. All was doing well until they got to a part in the song that was a little bit faster than the rest, and Kouga was caught off guard. He recovered quickly and did a pretty decent job with finishing it.

"Okay, Kirara, it's your turn."

"Okay."

"_Nature's Love_, right?"

"Yeah."

"Ayame, you start." Ayame started off with her keyboard with a simple beat and nodded for Kirara to start. Kirara was able to catch on pretty fast as the others came in with the guitars. Just like they did with Kouga, they only played the song but didn't sing it only because they wanted to get a pretty good hearing of Kirara's playing.

Amazingly, Kirara didn't mess up when they switched the beat in a small interlude, even though she first gave the impression that she was pretty clumsy. The song went better than anyone thought it would go. When they finished, Shippou got up and start clapping like a maniac.

"That was great! I've never seen a better performance. I'd say Kirara won that round!"

"Well, you heard the kitsune! Welcome to the band, Kirara. Sorry Kouga."

"Ah, it's okay. It was nothing, really. I wouldn't have had enough time for a band, seeing as the guys need me practically every second. See you girls later!"

"Well, thanks for the competition, Kouga! So, what do we do?"

"We'll have to wait till tomorrow to figure that out. We still need a name."

"Okay, well, tomorrow then. _Salut_!"

**Aoikone: blue kitten (aoi- blue, koneko- kitten)**

**Chiisaineko: small cat (chiisai- small, neko- cat)**

**Hey, y'all. Sorry the last chapter kinda ended abruptly and so did this one. I'm kinda in a rush right now since I'm in engineering class right now. And to answer someone's question, this story isn't in just Kagome's perspective. It's for everyone, but mainly focused on IY and Kag.**

**None of you voted on my polls. I'm so sad. Then that means you won't get three chapters this week, but I am giving you two since I didn't update last week. And you'll have more of a chance if you do this week. I gotta extend the polls till next Monday since my e-mail didn't actually come up, or that's what I'm told.**

**I have to go and sorry for not giving you a chapter last week. Ja ne!**

(Bite my shiny, metal ass.

Doesn't look so shiny to me.

Shinier than yours meatbag. –Bender and Fry –Futurama)


	8. Chapter 7 Blaming Name Game

**To all my fanfiction fans, I'm sorry for not updating last week, but the website was down so I couldn't log in on the two days in which the internet is available to me. Gomen nasai! Here're your chapters for this and last week.**

Chapter 7: Blaming Name Game

"Ah, this feels good. That bath was what I needed," Kagome said as she flopped down on her bed.

The day had been long and hard as she and the band started practicing after school. They had yet to come up with a name but decided to put that off until another time, more worried on their synchronization.

"_How about _Raining on the Parade_?"_

"_No."_

"Light of the Sky_?"_

"_No."_

"Never Say_?"_

"_No."_

"Fiery Kitty_?"_

_Kagome glared at Kirara. "You only said that because you're a fire cat demon."_

"_Not true. I just like Fire so I said fiery."_

"_Pyro maniac," Kagome mumbled._

"_Alright, then why don't _you_ come up with something, miss _high and mighty_?"_

_Kagome thought for a moment and came up with something. "How about _The Epiphany_?"_

"_No!" All four of them said._

"_Fine, be that way."_

"_How 'bout we call it _Killing the Houshi_?" Sango said as she was ready to throw Miroku down the next black hole._

"_As enticing that sounds, my dear Sango, its best you do not. There would be plenty of monks that would be against you lovelies, and I'd hate to see one of you get hurt by religious people like myself, not that I would wish harm to any of you, of course."_

"_Go away Miroku before you eat rock, houshi."_

_Miroku ignored Sango's warning and saw Kirara and lightened up into a very eerie mood. "Ah, you must be the new drummer that I've heard so much about. It's a pleasure to meet you, my dear…"_

"_Kirara."_

"_Ah, yes, Kirara, what a lovely name for such a pretty body, er, I mean, woman. It suits you well. Maybe perhaps I could show around town and get to know you better."_

"Merci_, but that's not necessary. Sango's already shown me around and… _NIMM DEINE HAND AUS MEINE HOSE_!!!" Kirara had just blurted out as she suddenly threw Miroku to the other side of the room._

"_Wow, Miroku, it only took you ten seconds for you to grope her ass. That's faster than last time," Rin informed the houshi that lay erect from the wedge between the floor and the wall._

"_Oh, and to just to give you a post-warning. Kirara is also part of the demon exterminator clan. So, you better not get on her bad list or you'll be up next for grilled monk. She can do worst things that I could ever do in my entire life," Sango yelled back to him._

"_Nice going, Kirara. You'll fit right in with us." Ayame smiled at her._

_After disposing of the hentai, the girls set to work with practice while Shippou helped tune the songs up a bit._

"I wonder when we'll be able to get our first gig. Maybe I'm thinking a little ahead of myself. We still have to get a name for our band."

"How about naming it _Stupid and the Idiots_?"

Kagome sat up abruptly once she heard the all too familiar voice of the torturer of her life. "And how about I name you _Dumb Dog with a Flea for a Brain_?"

"And stupid is as stupid does, wouldn't you say so, stupid?"

"Takes one to know one. What do you want before I kick you out of my room?"

"It ain't your room. Anyway, Mom said your mother called. She is gonna be another two weeks or so. Something about your uncle's flight being cancelled and your aunt really needs her to stay at least until he gets there. So looks like you'll be staying in my house for another few weeks. And just to let you know, you here is like worse than hell for me."

"Well it ain't a walk in the park for me either so stop complaining 'cause I ain't.

"Just because you aren't doesn't mean I can't. Besides, you can't tell me what to do."

"And the same goes for you. I'm not your slave in which I gotta do everything you say for me."

"Well stop treating me like a dog and making me sit!"

"You are a dog, with manners like that! I'm surprised Izayoi hasn't house-trained you yet. Unless she has and you're just too stupid to know how to take a hint, baka!"

"Well if you'd ask then maybe…"

"…You'll just say no because you're a dumb baka with mush for brains! Now get out before I make you!"

"And what are you gonna do? I've got you're little talisman right here so you can't sit me." Inuyasha held up her enchantment talisman waved it before her.

Kagome only smiled. "Idiot. You think I'm dumb enough to make only one? Besides, that's not even a real one. It's only a decoy."

"What the-? What're you talking about? This was the one I snatched off your desk when you took your bath, so this is the only one!"

"Just because you snatched that one talisman off my desk doesn't mean I don't have one with me right now. Would you like to test me to find out? If not, then get out."

"Go ahead and try. I know you're bluffing, so it won't work."

"Really. Then why isn't there any spirit energy resonating off of that piece of paper. If it were truly the _one_ talisman that I use, there would be some energy coming from it. Enough for even a baka like you to sense it."

Kagome was right. Inuyasha couldn't sense any spiritual energy on the talisman. He panicked, knowing what was to follow. But he didn't let Kagome catch on.

"I dare you to. You're only lying, and you know it."

"I guess the dumb _are _blind to the truth. You asked for it. Osuwa-!"

Inuyasha clamped his hand over her mouth to keep her from saying the rest of the incantation.

"You were saying wench?" Inuyasha had one hand on her mouth and another on the other talisman that was previously in her possession. "Now, let's see you do that incantation now." Suddenly, Kagome licked the palm of his hand and he backed off. "Eww, bitch! Whatcha do that for?"

Kagome whipped around and pulled out another ofuda. "Osuwari, baka!"

Inuyasha landed right smack on the carpet as Kagome grabbed the other ofuda he had just stolen from her. "You had another one?!" he growled into the floor.

Kagome spat into the trashcan by her bed. "What did you do? Bury a bone? I told you, you thought I'm stupid enough to make just _one_? You better become a quick study if you're gonna learn anything about me. Now, shoo!"

"I told you to stop treating me like a damn dog, wench!"

"Sit, boy! Roll over! Play dead!" When she was satisfied enough with her teasing, she pointed to her door. "Now be a good boy and go outside before you make a mess on the carpet."

"I'll get you for this!" he threatened under his breath as he marched out of her room.

"_Good boy_!" Kagome cracked up as she closed her door.

Sesshoumaru walked by watching Inuyasha return to his own room. "I see the miko has finally decided to learn you some new tricks. And she seems to be doing a fine job, little brother."

"Fuck off Sesshoumaru! I already got enough of those lame dog jokes tonight. I'd rather not hear any from you unless you want to bend over so I can shove Tetsusaiga straight up your ass."

"I'd like to see you try. Bad dog, _bad_," Sesshoumaru mocked nonchalantly as he left a royally pissed Inuyasha ready to take his anger on someone, namely a certainly miko that was still laughing hysterically. But he would have to settle with his brother since he didn't feel like being sat again, or worse, purified.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Explain again why this scheme of the idiots will work."

"Easy, we tell Kagura that you want to see her in the art room since no one is in there during second block. Then we get Kikyou to come alone with Shippou to the art room. Shippou disguises Kikyou to look like you and Kagura to look like Inuyasha while the lights _mysteriously_ flash off and they don't notice anything. The two talk to each other, thinking that the other is someone that they want and when they try to kiss the other, Shippou lets off the disguise before he makes himself disappear from their range. Then it all falls into how they deal with each other. That way Kikyou will be off of Inuyasha's case for a while and Kagura won't bother you until she can get that wrong image out of her head. All we ask of you is that you give us something of yours that has your scent on it so that it fools Kagura."

"As enticing as your offer sounds and as how much I would like to see Kagura humiliate herself, I simply cannot."

"Come on Sesshoumaru. No one would know that you had anything to do with it. Besides, Kikyou and Kagura are bothering you and Inuyasha to no end. So why not just contribute to the cause, even if it is the minimum of what we need from you."

"That is not it. I just cannot simply stoop myself as low as the likes of you to do something of the sort. Especially since it is to fail just because it is your plan."

Miroku looked up at Sesshoumaru. "But Sesshoumaru, it is not _I_ who came up with this ingenious plan. It was young Rin that did. And seeing as she is very brilliant when it comes to schemes such as these, it is sure to not fail. You yourself have fallen into one of her traps before, have you not?"

Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks to glare at the monk suspiciously. "Do not toy with me, houshi. You speak of the truth?"

"Would I lie to a powerful inu youkai such as yourself?"

"Fine, this Sesshoumaru will help in this plan of yours. When do you need the item?"

"Tomorrow, before first period."

"And does my brother know of this?"

"All too well. He was eager to go along with it."

"Alright, houshi. You shall have my full cooperation as long as you are sure the plan is flawless."

"Absolutely."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Qu'est-ce que tu as_, Kagome-chan?" Kirara asked as she saw the frustrated look on her friend's face.

"I can't think of any good names for the band yet. This is driving me nuts!"

"Well, we don't have to worry about the name for a while. So don't fret over it. I know! Shippou told me about this thing that the guys and Rin are pulling off during second block today. Wanna come?"

"How are they gonna get out of class?"

"Shippou's gonna do a little deceiving so I could tell him to include you as well."

"Okay, as long as we don't get caught."

"Don't worry, Rin said the plan is gonna be fool-proof. Even Inuyasha and Miroku can't mess it up."

"Sure! I could use some mischief today."

"_C'est genial_! _Allons-y_!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Remind me why I decided to come along, Kagome?"

"Because if I get into trouble, all ten of us are going down. Besides, you were gonna miss out on the action, Sango."

"And whose idea was this?"

"I think Miroku's, seeing as it sounds kinda perverted."

"Kagome, what does that tell you? If houshi-sama came up with a plan of this stupidity and he is the one that plotted every single point, doesn't that tell you that this will fail miserably?"

"Actually, my dear, it won't fail because it is not I who thought of this ingeniously plot. 'Tis Rin's doing," Miroku called over the walkie-talkie.

"Okay, that might make things better. But how do you explain Sesshoumaru being involved in this?"

"Because it's Rin's idea and he's involved since she is trying to get revenge on Kagura for her _flaunting_ over _her_ Sesshy-sama."

"Tell me Kagome," Ayame started, "Are you here because you want to get revenge on Kikyou for hitting on _your _Inu, or are you here because you just wanna see Kikyou get what she deserves?"

Kagome stared at Ayame with a very exasperated look. "Ayame, if you had one milliliter of common sense, you would know that question would answer itself." Ayame smiled inside but that disappeared after the next comment. "Ayame, are you here just for the show, or just because Kouga's here too?"

It was amazing how Ayame's face changed color from her usual peachy to a very pale off-white to a deep, dark crimson. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm here just for the fun of seeing Kikyou and Kagura embarrass themselves straight to the sun."

"Riiiiggghhht. And I am part frog demon," Sango teased.

"Eww, you're related to Jaken? That's disgusting!" Ayame counteracted.

Sango gave her a disgusted look. "Ayame, it's called _sarcasm_. Maybe you should look that up along with _denial_, as in you're _denying _you have a crush on Kouga."

"Sure, when you tell me why you haven't off-ed Miroku yet, seeing as you keep saying that everytime he gropes you."

Sango too changed to a lovely shade of red. "Okay, you guys, enough of the teasing. Shippou's coming in with Kikyou. Hey guys, it's about to start!" Kagome spoke into the walkie-talkie.

"_Roger that, Kagome! Starting operation 'Mischievous Kiss'!" _she heard Kouga say back.

The four girls watched the monitor in the camera room as the lights suddenly blacked out for two seconds before coming back on in a dimmer light. Shippou, who was in his disguise as the principle, had disappeared from sight for the moment as two people, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru look alikes, were the only visible people. They hadn't seemed to notice that their forms had change. The girls leaned in to listen closely.

"_I see you've finally decided to come," said the Inuyasha look alike._

_The Sesshoumaru one smiled. "Of course I would've come, especially since it was for you, my love."_

_Inuyasha looked slightly surprised. "What changed? You've never been this willing to come to me."_

"_I've always been willing. It's just that certain pests would get in the way."_

"_That is so true. That has always been the problem with us. But how about we forget about those little bugs and concentrate on us."_

"_Those were my thoughts, exactly. Come. Let us share this moment alone without fail."_

_The two walked up to each other and began kissing in the most wrong looking way possible to mankind. Two men kissing without shame._

_The kiss was to be interrupted when the two looked at each other. Kagura and Kikyou broke away immediately, both looking like they were ready to regurgitate for the next ten years._

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Kikyou yelled._

"_Me? You're the one that was trying to grab my ass!"_

"_I was not! I was kissing Inuyasha when I all of a sudden see you sticking your tongue in my mouth!"_

"_Yeah, right! I was making out with Sesshoumaru when you suddenly come in and start touching me and make my Sesshoumaru leave! You're a damn lesbian!"_

"_Lesbian?! You're a fucking whore!"_

"_Look who's talking, slutty floozy!"_

"_Well I pull it off, you fucking piece of shit that not even a bug would want!"_

"_At least I don't reek of every fucking youkai in the entire universe!!!"_

"_Take that back!"_

"_Make me!"_

"_You just pissed me off!"_

"_What else is new?! You keep getting pissed on every five seconds!" Kikyou pulled out her bow and a quiver of arrows out of no where. "What are you gonna do? Hit me with your pathetic sticks?" Kagura took out her fan as well._

"_No, you dumb, shitty prostitute! You're about to get a piece of purification!"_

"_I'd like to see you try!"_

The girls were practically cracking up as the two began fighting.

"Oh, it hurts! The pain!"

"I can't…I can't… Can't bre-e-eathe!

"Make it stop! Make it stop, please!"

"_Je ne suis pas_… how to make the hurting go away! _C'est trop amusant_!"

"_Hey, girls, are you seeing this?!" _Miroku called over the walkie-talkie.

Kagome tried with all her might to answer fully but her breathing couldn't catch up enough. "It…we can't…stop…my sides…they hurt………can't bre-e-eathe!"

"_You girls better try to calm down. We've gotta get back to class before they suspect we did that to the art room," _Kouga said.

"We're on our…our wa-a-ay!!" Kagome broke off laughing again.

"_Kagome! Hurry up! I just saw the principle heading your way! Here's almost at the hallway to the room."_

"What?!" Kagome panicked after Rin's words. "Girls, hurry up! The principle's coming!"

"But we can't clean up in time to get out! He'll catch us!"

"We can climb out the window. Hurry up!"

"But we're three stories up! Sango and I can't survive a jump like that!"

The door knob started turning as the monitors were shutting off.

"Mr. Daisuki, wait!"

The principle turned to see Shippou behind him. "Mr. Tsune, what are you doing out of class?"

"I was going back to class when I heard something going on in the art room. I think two people are fighting in there!"

"What?! How do you know this? The art room's on the other side of school."

"I had to go see the music teacher, Ms. Futsuka, when I walked by and heard things being thrown around."

"I will not have fights going on in my school. Thank you Mr. Tsune. Now get back to class."

"Yes, Mr. Daisuki."

Shippou sighed full of relief as he noticed that the girls' scents had disappeared from the room. _'They must have jumped from the window.'_

"Thank you Kirara. That was too close," Kagome said as she and Sango got off of the giant neko youkai.

In a flash, Kirara had changed back to her human form. "_Denada_. Now let's get back to class before someone starts figuring it out that we were involved.

Kirara had transformed into her huge cat form as Ayame opened the window. Luckily, Shippou had been there to stall Mr. Daisuki long enough for Sango and Kagome to climb onto Kirara as Ayame had jumped from the windowsill and ran down the side of the building. Sango had closed the window before the three too descended to the ground.

Now all that was left was for them to get back to their classes before the teachers thought something of the long absence.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think I've finally got it!" Kagome said aloud.

"Got what?"

"The name for our band. It came to me as I remembered yesterday's little stunt."

"So, what's it gonna be?"

"_Mischievous Mononoke_."

"Sounds good! From now on, we five will be known as the _Mischievous Mononoke_."

"What about me?" Shippou asked.

"And Shippou is officially _Mischievous Mononoke_'s manager and critic."

"I still say you should name it _Stupid and the Idiots_."

"Osuwari!"

"Damn you!"

**Daisuki: very likeable**

**Mononoke: creature spirit**

**Futsuka: two days**

**(A/N _Nimm deine hand aus meine hose._ That's German for "Get your hand out of my pants." Courtesy to my friend Stephen for giving me that.)**

**Okay to help some people understand why Kirara switches from French to Spanish and vice versa whenever she talks, she just came back from Europe, meaning she didn't speak too much of English, er, Japanese, er the language the people in this story are speaking. Most times, when people switch from one or two languages to another, they sometimes put in a few words that they are used to saying in another language. Since Kirara had been living in Europe for the last five years, Spanish and French were the main languages she spoke since most Europeans don't speak Japanese in Europe. So it is safe to say that Kirara just blurts out French or Spanish or maybe even a little of German when she talks. It's how we humans are with being more than bilingual. But since I take French and not Spanish or German, she will mostly switch to French whenever she speaks in another language. Of course though, she and another person/people might speak in Spanish/German with the help of friends that take the courses.**

**And if any of you need help in discerning the meanings, just ask.**

**Just to let you know, chapter six, I had no friggin' clue as to what I was writing with the drums. I'm not much of a band person so I don't know very much about music except for what I like and what I like to write, such as songs and poems.**

**Okay, throughout this whole story, I've noticed that Kagome curses _WAY_ more than we think she would if she does any swearing at all. To all of my readers and reviewers, for that, I am sincerely sorry. I'm trying to not make the characters OOC but it's very hard to do that, especially when I want all of them to say something that sounds like a comment coming from them. I guess, when I started typing this, I unintentionally made Kagome's character kinda like me, except without all the hyperness. I sincerely apologize for my sugar-induced dazes of extreme stupidity and idiocy. I will, for now on, try to get the words matching with personality, though Kirara's will be like an original character's since she doesn't talk at all in the manga/series. The European thing was just something in which I came up with when I learned how to say "Get your hand out of my pants" in German. Her character was just made up on the spot.**

**Okay, the operation name, "Mischievous Kiss", to all of you who aren't such big fans of Inuyasha as to collect every single song that you know is available for the anime, came from the translation of the song for the sixth ending, I think, called _Itazurana Kiss_. There will be several references to the songs throughout the story, depending on how much sugar I had to make me crazy because I'm told I get very, very, _VERY_ hyper off of just a little bit of sugar. And no, I'm not diabetic since sugar is bad for me because I start shouting random Japanese and bouncing off the walls like a maniac.**

**I just noticed that I say _okay_ a lot, along with _Itadakimasu!_ (Itadakimasu means "It's time to eat!" Thank you original Japanese Card Captor Sakura for inspiring me to say that so many times in one minute just so I could bug the sh1t out of my friends. No, food isn't always on my mind; sugar is! -snicker, snicker, laugh, laugh, LoL- quoted from one of my best friends, Starrilight Hotaru ;p) I wonder why? Anyway, gotta leave ya till next time. Jaa!**

(I've got it! I'll turn him into a flea. Then I'll put the flea in a box and put that box in another box and send it to myself. Then I'll smash with a hammer! It's brilliant, brilliant, I tell you! Genius! But that'll cost postage so I'll just kill him! –Yzma –The Emperor's New Groove)


	9. Chapter 8 Doggy Advice

Chapter 8: Doggy Advice

"Inuyasha! Sesshoumaru wants to know if... you... What are you doing?"

"Shut up and leave. I'm busy right now."

"Sure, as soon as you tell me why you're digging up your room."

Inuyasha glared at Kagome aggravatingly. "Ha ha, very funny."

"That's what I live for. Teasing you about your doggy-like habits is my life's purpose."

"Go away wench. I don't feel like messing with you right now. I'm looking for something."

"I doubt you'll find it in that pigsty you call your dog pile. Anyway, Sesshoumaru wants his CDs back. Apparently, Rin wants to borrow them and it seems that you _stole_ them from him."

"What the fuck do you think I'm looking for?! He's been threatening me to whack something off with Tokijin, and since Tetsusaiga won't let me attack him when he's got Tenseiga, I pretty much gotta find those CDs."

"It's your own fault, baka. Anyway, Shippou wanted to ask a favor of you."

"What does the runt want?"

"Don't know. You gotta ask to find out."

"Lotta help you are, wench. Tell those two they can kiss my ass 'cause I'm so fucking tired of being asked of stuff."

"Oh, and Inuyasha?"

"What now, bitch?!"

"Roll over!" Inuyasha threw a shoe at her but she ducked into the hallway. She stuck her head in the doorway and blew a raspberry before laughing her way maniacally back to her room.

"Damn wench!" he muttered under his breath. _'I'll get her back one day for all those wise cracks! Then let's see who'll being _playing_ dead. Where the hell are those CDs?!'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oi, houshi! Do you know where Sesshoumaru's CDs are? I can't find them at home and I think I let one of you borrow them by mistake."

"Sorry, Inuyasha. I have not seen of any CDs of Sesshoumaru. Maybe Shippou might know where they are."

"Speaking of the runt, have you seen him? Wench said he wanted to ask me a favor."

Miroku was held back in surprise. "Ask you? A favor? Shippou? This is most interesting. Maybe I should help you find the young lad."

"Uh, maybe not, lecher. You'll just probably screw his brain up even further with more of your perverted schemes. I can find the runt without your disgusting thoughts slowing me down."

"That hurts me so, Inuyasha."

"Ask me if I care."

"Do you care, Inuyasha, that you guys hurt me so much with your cruel words?"

"_Fuck_ no. See ya later."

Inuyasha began following Shippou's scent in the school yard, hoping to find Shippou before it was too late to eat lunch. He was half-way across the lunch area when someone suddenly clung onto his right arm. He nearly gagged when he turned to look at the person.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Oh, Inuyasha, don't be like that. I've been away from you too long, that is, if you are you this time."

"Fuck off, whore. I don't associate myself with whores, sluts, prostitutes, homos, _or _lesbians."

Kikyou's grip on his arm slackened and he snatched it away from her. "What do you mean by that, Inuyasha?"

"You know what I'm talking about, you damn fucking hermaphrodite. Kagura told me about you trying to grab her ass while you two were kissing. You're even more disgusting than I thought."

"That hurts. I'm not disgusting, unless you want me to be naughty for you, Inu."

"Don't make me hurl! Why don't you and Kagura find a nice sewer to make out in? I'm pretty sure she can throw up all her insides then."

Kikyou turned in a mad huff as she went in search for Kagura to tell her off.

Inuyasha continued in search for the kitsune and oddly enough, when he found Shippou, he was sitting up in a tree away from everybody.

"Hey, runt! You up there?"

Shippou poked his head out from the leaves. "Inuyasha, what are you doing here?"

"That's what I liked to know. The wench said you wanted to see me."

"Oh …yeah. I wanted to ask you something." Shippou pulled his head back in the coverage of the leaves as his face darkened.

"Well? Spit it out already! Ain't got all day, you know."

Shippou hesitated before speaking. "It's…embarrassing."

Inuyasha sighed in disgust. "Look, kid, unless you want me to change my mind and leave, say what you're gonna say so I can go eat."

Shippou mumbled something to Inuyasha, but even with his acute hearing he couldn't understand his words. He jumped up in the tree as well and sat on the limb that Shippou was at the moment digging his claws in.

"I want some advice."

"What _kind_ of advice?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.

"Advice…on girls."

Inuyasha nearly fell off his perch in shock. "What the hell are you asking me for?!"

"Because Miroku's a perv, Sesshoumaru won't tell me anything, and Kouga is too busy drooling over Kagome to even pay attention to anyone, well, besides her. You're the only one I can trust to talk to since the girls will probably ask me who she is." Shippou looked up with pleading, emerald green eyes.

"Look, all I can tell you is this. Girls are sneaky, little wenches that deceive you the moment you turn around and some of them are even whores that like to throw themselves at other guys just to make them sick. There are also those that try to put on a sweet act when they're actually pure evil on the inside, wishing to wipe out every single decent thought that comes across their target's mind. They're little, nasty bitches that can't keep their mouths shut without them being hot-glued and bolted together to stop the useless nonsense that escapes their mouths every five fucking seconds that it takes to…"

"Okay, Inuyasha! That's not the type of advice I was talking about. Besides, you only say that because you don't like Kagome."

"You said you wanted advice on girls, and I gave you my opinion. Now, if you don't mind, I've done my good deed for the day." Inuyasha was ready to leap off the branch when he sensed the waves of sadness coming from the kitsune. "What about girls is it you want to know?"

Shippou brightened up suddenly but still blushed. "I wanna know…how do you get a girl to notice you?"

"What do you mean, notice?"

"How do you get a girl to know you exist without making a complete fool out of yourself?"

"Depends. What's she like?"

"I don't know much about her except that she's sometimes simple-minded. She's in some of my classes and is really nice. She's elegant and smart and pretty and really energetic, despite her appearance."

"Do I know her?"

Shippou nodded. "Yeah, kinda."

"Wait, you're not talking about the wench, are you?"

"No! Kagome's my friend; I could never think of her like that! The girl I'm talking about moved here a few weeks ago."

"So you're saying she never pays attention to you?"

"No, it's not that. She's talked to me plenty of times. It's just … I don't know how to get her to actually _notice_ me, if you know what I mean."

"No, I don't."

"You really are thick-skulled, aren't you?"

"Do you want your advice or not?!"

Shippou sighed. "What I mean is …I want to show her how I feel without her actually knowing exactly what my intentions are."

"So basically, you want her to take an interest in you without it blowing up in your face?" Shippou nodded. Inuyasha pondered for a moment. "I don't know. Take her out somewhere or show her a good time."

"On a date?"

"I didn't say _date_, brat. I meant make her happy. That's always worked with me."

"You've gone out on a date before, Inuyasha?"

"Not exactly a date, to say… Hey, wait a minute! That's none of your business, sneaky, little runt! I'm saying make her happy. If you make her happy, then she'll start to like you."

"But how do I make her happy without taking too much notice?"

"I don't know. Invite her to come with you while you're hanging out with friends. Most likely, she'll think you're just asking her to come as a friend, nothing more. Start hanging out with her and maybe she'll start to return the feelings. Like I said, I ain't much of an advisor when it comes to this kinda stuff. Of course, if she turns you down, then I could help with plotting revenge on her for you, that is, for a price."

Shippou waved his hands in the air. "No, no, that's okay. I think I can handle it from here."

"Keh! Why are you asking, anyway? You've gone out with Souten before; you shouldn't have any problems with stuff like this."

"I know, but she's different. She's…special."

"Keh, whatever. Look, runt, you've already wasted half of my lunchtime. I ain't got any more time to be spending with a love-sick kit. Later."

"Thanks, Inuyasha. I owe you…"

"…Big time," he mumbled as he leapt from the tree.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Say, Inuyasha, Shippou's told me about the _favor_ you did for him. So, how _did_ someone like you manage to give him advice about girls?"

Kouga sputtered out the rice he was eating on Ginta. Hakkaku began to laugh uncontrollably as he pointed at the look on Ginta's rice-covered face. "Dog-shit gave Shippou advice? On _girls_?! Since when did the world come to an end, mutt-face, in which you know squat about the females?"

"Shut it, dirt for brains. I ain't gotta tell you nothin'. Especially about what I do in my life."

"Say that to my face!"

"I just did, so are you that stupid?"

"At least I actually wash, dog-turd!"

Sparks started flying from the two canines as Sango walked by seeing all the fuss.

"What's going on here?"

"A miracle has just happened," Miroku stated.

"A miracle?"

"It seems little brother was asked of him for advice on the female of this era."

"What?!"

Miroku chuckled. "Amazing, is it not? Inuyasha would be the last person anyone would think to ask advice for, let alone about girls."

"Who asked him?"

"Shippou."

"Shippou? So he has a crush on a girl? That is so cute. I'll go tell the others."

"Wait, Sango. Don't tell them. Shippou said he didn't want to talk about it to you and the others. In fact, Miroku should've kept his damn mouth closed 'cause no one else was to know." Inuyasha glared at the monk that was putting on an innocent act.

"I meant no harm to the young kitsune. I just only stated what was fact in my mind. Please forgive me if I caused any interruptions."

"Houshi-sama, quit the act. You're only said that because you just wanted to embarrass both of them."

"Sango, that hurts so much. Can you not believe that I would never wish something bad on you and others?"

"No, I can't, but I can make Hiraikotsu do more than just wound you." Sango walked away to the girls' table and sat down.

Miroku sighed in defeat. "So, Inuyasha. Did Shippou say who he wanted advice for?"

Inuyasha sat back down. "No, he just gave me a description of her. He said it was someone I knew, but there's an ass-load of girls here that I know, so I don't know exactly who he was talking about."

"Did he tell you anything else about her?"

"Just the usual. Nice, smart, simple-minded sometimes…"

"That still leaves so many people."

"Oh, yeah! He also said she just moved here a few weeks ago."

"Really? Then I might know who she is then."

"Of course. Who else would he be talking about?" Kouga asked as he came to realization as well.

Inuyasha looked at the two. "Wait, you know who she is? Tell me."

"Boy, Inuyasha, you really are thick-headed. Isn't it obvious?"

"Shut up, shit for brains! Just tell me and maybe I won't have to bring out Tetsusaiga on you."

"Oh, wow," Kouga said sarcastically. "You're gonna bring that twinkie out on me? Oh, please don't. Don't hurt me with the toothpick!" Kouga snickered.

"You're asking for it!" Inuyasha threatened.

"Calm down Inuyasha before your already empty head deteriorates off of your shoulders with all the hot air," Sesshoumaru said as he set down his chopsticks on his rice bowl. "I wouldn't want Izayoi to miss her half-breed son, especially since it upsets Father so much to see her sad."

"You both want a taste of Tetsusaiga steaming up your asses?"

"I'd like to see you try, little brother."

"Now, now, calm down you three. The bell's ringing. You can finish this during gym while you spar."

"Keh!" Inuyasha said as he threw his stuff in the trash. "That's if they make it to gym."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kudo-sensei, I've arrived."

"Ah, Higurashi-san. So nice to see you. I see you've come for your weekly training. Would you like to cleanse yourself before we begin?"

"I'll just do some meditating instead. Domo anyways."

"So be it. Call me when you have readied."

Kagome nodded as she walked to a small, empty room and lit the candles. She sat on a small pillow as she began her prayers before beginning her mind training. She focused all of her energy, calming the rage and negative energy throughout her. This was quite necessary before her training, to rid herself of every negative thought, so that her being would be ready for the tasks she were to perform.

She took about five minutes before relaxing and blowing the candles and getting up.

"So this is what you do when you're here? Just sit around sleeping?"

Kagome looked back, hearing the voice of the guy that she did not like very much.

"No, it's called meditating, half-wit. Do it sometime; maybe you'll actually form a thought, maybe."

"I know what it's called, wench. Can't take a joke, can you?" Inuyasha knew what she was doing. She was manipulating her energy so that it would sway to one part of the area around her. He could tell this because of her energy swarming around her, almost like a barrier against the evil of others.

"Yeah, I can, but you just made the whole statement lose its humor with your stupidity. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Keh! Not like I want to be. Mom said for me to come with you so that I could help you check if the shrine's in order and everything. Hurry up 'cause I don't wanna waste my day watching you do nothing but sit around on your ass."

Kagome glared at him. "Well, if you ain't gonna wait, go ahead and leave. I can look after the shrine without your help."

"Keh! Like a pathetic human like you can do anything!"

"This pathetic human knows how to purify your butt, so watch it."

Inuyasha muttered another Keh and left the room to wait as she finished putting out the rest of the candles.

Kagome walked out as well and called for her sensei. When the teacher came, Inuyasha noticed that she was one of her grandmother's friends.

Kudo-sensei saw him as well and smiled. "Greeting, Kanashii-san. How is your grandmother?"

"She's fine. She ain't going anywhere for a while."

"I see. Are you here waiting for Kagome?"

"Not really. Why would I?"

"Same as always, eh, you two? Well, Kanashii-san, would you care to help if it's not too much trouble? This old woman is becoming slower in her days and maybe you could help with young Higurashi-san's training so as to hurry it up if you must go somewhere."

"See this wench fall on her ass as she tries to do a few measly tricks? Keh, sounds amusing to me."

Kudo-sensei grinned vaguely. "She is not as weak as she seems. Maybe she would be of some competition to you. You take karate, do you not?"

"Sometimes."

"Well, then maybe later you could stop by for a sparring match with her, see how you two match up in skill."

"Hardly seems fair, but whatever."

"Now, enough of this talk. Let's begin."

Kudo-sensei walked towards the back and through a door to a small garden outside. By the doorway were a bow and a quiver of arrows.

"You're gonna throw around some measly sticks? That's boring."

"Watch and learn, idiot."

Kagome picked up the bow and quiver and walked over to the field where the targets were. She notched an arrow and took careful aim. She let fly the arrow and it landed on the target, but not exactly on the bull's-eye.

"Dang it! I missed."

'_She calls that _missed_? If I tried, it would've landed in a tree.'_

Kagome notched another arrow and aimed with more precision. She released it and it landed directly on the red. "Yes!" She did it three more times just for practice and all of them landed in the red.

Kudo-sensei clapped. "Very good warm-up, Higurashi-san. Now, for moving targets."

"Keh, not bad, wench, but what are you gonna do with the sticks? Threaten to shoot your enemies as you ask them nicely to stand still so you can hit them on mark?"

"Shut up, baka. Why don't you try to shoot?"

Inuyasha snorted. "Please, I don't play with measly sticks. Swords are my thing."

Kudo-sensei smiled slightly and grabbed a bag from the side of the building. She handed it to Inuyasha. "Here you go, Kanashii-san."

Inuyasha looked at her confused. "Whatcha give me these for?"

"You said you would like to help, so there is your task."

Inuyasha opened the bag and saw small cushion-like bags. "What are these?"

"They're the targets in which you throw. Higurashi-san has to try to shoot them."

Inuyasha just shrugged and grabbed a few. "Let's see you hit these, pathetic wench."

"Just watch me," Kagome said as she readied an arrow.

Inuyasha threw it into the air fairly high and Kagome let fly the arrow. The arrow barely scratched the material before it fell back in his hand. "What's wrong, wench? Can't hit the mark this time?"

"Shut up!"

"Higurashi-san, don't let him distract you. Focus on the target. Concentrate your energy and transfer it to your weapon. Use not your eyes, but your soul to sense the movements. Strike when your senses tell you to."

"Yes, sensei." Kagome took a deep breath before notching another arrow. Inuyasha threw the same bag and as it fell, Kagome quieted her soul before letting lose the arrow. The arrow was surrounded in a small burst of energy and struck through to its target, dispersing it into dust.

Inuyasha carefully schooled his features as he readied the next one. "Lucky shot," he mumbled.

He threw up another one and Kagome struck that one on the mark. He tried his luck and threw two at a time. Kagome shot only one arrow, but since one of the bags were pretty close, the energy destroyed the second as well. Inuyasha decided to test her speed as he began throwing the bags forward instead of up. She caught on pretty quickly and shot down every single one, except for the first one.

Inuyasha growled when the bag went empty. "Guess you are useful for something, wench. I'll let you know when I need someone to shoot an apple off my head."

"Baka, you don't appreciate anything, do you?"

"Yeah, when you shut up for once. Then I'll tell you that I appreciate something."

"You're still such a baka."

Kudo-sensei began shaking her head. "You two young ones never change, do you?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "No, are we supposed to?"

"I suppose you do not have to, but it would be nice. Now, Higurashi-san, I believe that is all the time I have for today. Perhaps later in the week, you could come by for some jujitsu practice. And maybe perhaps Kanashii-san would like to come and spar with you?"

"Keh, it'd be too easy for me to beat her butt. Besides, it would be an uneven match. She'd get knocked out in less than ten seconds."

Kagome glared at him. "I'd like to see you try. In fact, you probably wouldn't even last a minute with me I bet."

"Bring it on. I could beat your butt without even trying."

"Don't be so sure of yourself, Kanashii-san. Higurashi-san has become much stronger than what you knew of when you two were little. She has come a long way. Why don't you come next time to trial yourself against her?"

"Keh! Be more than happy to show this pathetic human how to fight without trying to throw little sticks around."

Kagome bowed before Kudo-sensei before giving Inuyasha a really dirty look. She walked off to change back into her regular clothes from her training jujitsu outfit and came out. Kagome walked off into the street to the shrine.

"Oi, wench, where do you think you're going?"

"My name's not _wench_. It's Kagome. You should learn it sometime."

"Whatever, wench. Have you seen Sesshoumaru's CDs? I can't find them anywhere."

"Shippou told me he let Kouga borrow them. That's all I know. Now buzz off."

"WHAT?! Kouga's got them?! When I get my hands on that little brat's neck I'll..."

"You better find a way to get them back before Sesshoumaru tears you to pieces. Really, I couldn't care less, but I have to think about poor Izayoi..."

Inuyasha had already left, muttering words that were best not heard by human ears. Kagome just shrugged as she continued to the shrine alone.

**Pretty long chapter, but yeah. Inuyasha...giving advice...on _GIRLS_?!!! Ha ha...me evil. Listening on a pretty mixed version of Fly Me to the Moon. Pretty good, if the voice wasn't so high and little girl-ish type, but I like the music. _'Kiss me please..." _Just kidding but that's what they add in there.**

**I haven't done review acknowledgements in sooooo long, so here you people go...**

lyn: Aaaaahhhh! You're drivin' me nuts!!! Please, I BEG of you, write more than just _Write more_. Pleeeeaaaaassssseeeee......._OOOOONNNNNNEEEEEGGGGAAAAAIIIII!!!!_

Starrilight-Hotaru: Hehe...I'm not on crack or anything of the sort. I just like being hyper and stupid at the same time. I love my way of always being : I wouldn't exactly say _'DIE, KOUGA, DIE_' but yeah.......... Itadakimasu! Oh, Oo Gomen ne. I mean je regrette....... ' Yeah, and Kirara is blonde. Haha. Let the blonde-moments become to be! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.....................HA!

pyroangel: Hellooooooo. You're hyper too?! Guess what, guess what!!! I AM HYPER TOOOOOOOOOO! Liking the Lion King 1 1/2 too? Well here you go. This is just for you, pyro, cause you know what?! I'm a pyro tooooooo!

(I think I'm having an epiphany... -Timon -Lion King 1 1/2)

**(Listening to One Day, One Dream, _You can now dream...._ LOL!!!)**


	10. Chapter 9 Killing Off the Bastards

Chapter 09: Killing Off the Bastards

**Inuyasha's POV**

_"You better find a way to get them back before Sesshoumaru tears you to pieces. Really, I couldn't care less, but I have to think about poor Izayoi..."_

The wenches damned words keeps echoing through my head. Just when I think my life was already screwed, Kouga just had to come and jack everything up even more.

_'When I get my fucking hands on that kid...' I think as I devise a way of killing off Shippou without anyone knowing. 'Maybe, I can cook him and eat him and no one would find out...'_

Not only do I have to deal with the damn wench and the whore, but now I have to worry about Sesshoumaru trying to cut something off, that is, if he could. _'That wolf better cough up those CDs before I introduce him to my little friend.' _And I smile all too knowingly as a plan devises in my head. It included a lot of screaming and shoving and yelling and pain and begging for mercy and maniacal laughter and scrutinizing pain... Did I forget to mention an assload of screaming like a little girl? The victim of course, not me. Like _I _would...

I round the corner and finally catch a whiff of the damned kitsune. _'Good, he's close. Now to choose one of the torture plots...'_

As I near the scent, I notice some feminine scents along with the houshi's. _'Damn it! Witnesses! If they see, then they'll know how Shippou _mysteriously_ disappeared from existence...'_ I finally figure out that they're by the park and start jumping in the trees to hide myself from view. When they pass by, I see Shippou, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Ayame. Kirara and Ayame are laughing while the monk looks like they've ganged up on them. Sango tries to look uninterested and Shippou just tries to hide his smile. He won't be smiling for long...

"So, houshi, how _exactly_ did you say Koharu blackmailed you into going to a movie with her?" Kirara asks trying to pry out more answers from the already cherry-face monk.

"I didn't say she _blackmailed_ me, per se. She just wanted me to do a _favor_ for her since I _owed _her one."

"Right, monk, and how _exactly _did the _favor _go?" Ayame says as she pokes more fun at him.

The monk sighs, defeatingly. "She says she wants to go out for one night since I promised her when I was in secondary school that I would take her out when she was older. I had forgotten about it since it was so long ago and I've made many promises to the females." Suddenly, he turns to Sango pleadingly. "My dear Sango, would you be so kind as to help me out of this?"

"Yeah, sure, when I become dumber than mud. I am not your keeper, houshi-sama. It is your own fault for being so, so... hentai-ish... and for being you."

"But Sango, dear...?"

"Shove it, houshi-sama. You're talking to a deaf ear."

"Well, in that case, you wouldn't mind if I ask you to bear my-"

Sango punches him to the ground. "I've told a zillion times, NO! Now keep your distance." Sango starts walking off as the other three soon follow in suit, laughing their heads off.

I finally find it a good chance and swoop down behind Shippou and grab him before jumping away as quickly as I had come. The others are too busy to notice anything, and the monk is still KO'ed to know. I leap up to a roof of a fancy tourist restaurant and hold the runt up by his collar.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat the hell out of you right now?" I growl.

"I-Inuyasha! I didn't do anything!" he whimpers.

"Not good enough, runt."

"W-What did I do?" he says panicky.

"Don't play dumb. You _LET_ **Kouga **get hold of Sesshoumaru's _fucking **CD'S!!!**_ DO YOU KNOW WHAT I'M GONNA DO TO YOU IF I DON'T GET THOSE DAMN THINGS BACK!?!?!?!"

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha! I didn't mean to! I didn't know that they were Sesshoumaru's! Please don't hurt me!"

"You have three seconds to convince me to not just skin you and use you as my own personal sword polisher."

"Kagome would hate you if you did..."

"One..."

"Uh, because I'm your friend."

"Two..."

"Uh, uh, because... because I love you!"

"Oh, FUCK! What the _hell_ is wrong with you?! I don't even wanna look at you! You disgust me!" I release Shippou and seek out for something on the roof to thrash and vent my nerves.

"I didn't mean it like that Inuyasha! Please, don't be mad. I didn't mean anything by it. I like you as a friend, not like Jakotsu likes you. Please don't hurt me!" I turn around to see Shippou kneeling on his knees, holding his head, begging for forgiveness.

"Give me one good reason why I should forgive you runt? Do you know what my life feels like right now? I got a whore who won't leave me alone, I gotta marry that damn wench just because my grandma wants to make my life a living hell, and now I gotta deal with Sesshoumaru coming after my ass. And that's thanks to you, goddamn it!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know those were Sesshoumaru's CDs. If I'd known, I wouldn't have let Kouga borrow them. I could make it up to you. Just tell Sesshoumaru that I let Kouga borrow them and you won't be in trouble with him."

"Damn it, runt! That ain't the problem. If he found out that I let one of you borrow them without his permission, then that'll make it even worse. I'm not even supposed to have them."

"Well, then maybe I could them for you without Sesshoumaru knowing that Kouga had them."

I eye the kitsune suspiciously. "And how exactly are you going to do that?"

"I can disguise myself, and he wouldn't even know that it was me."

"Tell me more about this plan, and _maybe _you'll live long enough to get to see college, maybe."

Shippou tells me of his plans, and I see fit to them.

"So you get it?"

"Yeah, sounds alright to me. Just don't let wench know that you did that. I don't want any blame for this because of your mistake."

Shippou nods. "Alright. Now, can we please get off this roof? I don't like it up here."

"Whatcha afraid for. You're youkai. You shouldn't be scared of heights."

"It's not that. It's just that the other might worry since you just snatched me up without anyone's notice."

"Keh, whatever."

We jump off the building and run up to the three girls and one pathetic monk. "Oi! Wait up!"

"Hey, Shippou, where did you go? One minute you're there, the next you disappear. Oh, hey, Inuyasha. Didn't see you there," Kirara says as she also makes notice of me along with Shippou's _mysterious _absence.

I watch as Shippou shuffles his feet nervously. "I didn't go anywhere special. I was just, just looking for something back there when I saw Inuyasha, is all. I didn't do anything..."

"Whatever. Inuyasha, we were going over to the mall to meet up with Rin and Kouga. Wanna join us?"

"Why not. Not like I got anything else to do besides hang out with girls, a perv, and a mangy wolf."

"Hey!"

"Not you Ayame. I'm talking about that pathetic excuse for a youkai." For some mysterious reason, I see Ayame pouting, but I shake it off.

"So why are we going to the mall? Don't you have anything better to do than this?"

"I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand what a simple trip to the mall to do a little of shopping would satisfy us. You don't have to come if you think we'll bore you with our idea of having fun, you know."

"Keh! Whatever."

"What do you expect, Inuyasha? They're all girls, after all, well, except for me and Miroku."

I look down at Shippou. "Oh, really? Then why are you coming with them, Shippou? Surely, a guy has more things to do than just fool around with girls and a perv."

Shippou starts blushing furiously as I grin evilly. "I-I don't know what you're talking about. I'm here because I want to be and because someone's gotta keep an eye out for the monk. Is it so wrong to be out with friends?"

"No, guess not. So why's the monk here in the first place?"

Miroku tries looking all cutesy and innocent. "Surely, Inuyasha, you jest."

"Wanna try me?"

He sighs. "I merely wish to help the girls with their shopping. No one could possibly have a better eye with shopping than me."

"Yeah, that's because you look too hard, for starters. You're also a hentai. Then there's the fact that you have no other life mission but to grope girls' asses and beg them to bear your children. Let's not forget that..."

"That's enough, Shippou. I think we all get your point," Miroku states. I guess he doesn't want to lose anymore face in front of the guys.

Shippou looks up at him with big eyes. "But it's true. The list just continues on forever and ever and ever…"

"You are so cruel."

"Like I said, monk, nobody gives a fuck."

"So why are you coming, Inuyasha, since we seem to be boring you with wanting to go to the mall? I thought you were going to go with Kagome to the shrine."

"Keh! Who said I wanted to? Besides, that wench will just find another excuse to use that damn incantation on me and throw me across the city."

"Ah, I see. You're scared of Kagome," Sango concludes.

I glare at her. "_Hell _no! I **ain't **_scared _of no one! Especially that wench!"

"So you're scared of the talisman then," Ayame says as she nods with understanding.

"Why would _I _be scared of a flimsy piece of paper?!"

"Maybe because this piece of paper can make you submit to Kagome whenever she pleases?" Kirara asks.

"Y'all really piss me off, ya know that?"

Miroku pats my back. "Do not worry, my friend. This is something that we all must deal with sooner or later. To seek the path to recovery, we must all admit our fears and troubles. This is all part of life, even for youkai and hanyou."

"Fuck off, hentai-houshi."

Miroku sighs again as he looks rejected. The girls just laugh.

We finally reach the kami-forsaken mall and see Rin.

"Hey, guys! What took you so long?"

"Sorry we're late Rin. We kinda lost Shippou and Inuyasha came along as well."

"Hey! You make me sound like five year old. I did _not_ get lost. I ran into Inuyasha and we talked before coming here."

"Don't worry about it. I'm just messin' with ya. Besides, I just got here myself."

"Went Fluffy hunting, eh?"

Rin blushes. "You make it seem like a bad thing," she pouts.

"I swear Rin, you're obsessed," Ayame points out.

"What's wrong with being obsessed with a cute Fluffy-sama? I know lots of girls that do it."

"Yeah, but no one's as determined as you, especially when you start threatening the others off with your youki."

"Leave me alone. It's not my fault they don't know how to take a hint."

Kirara sighs. "_Mais bien sûr_. Since Kouga isn't here yet, let's go window shopping before he comes, _d'accord_?"

"Sure. That should give us some time before lunch, right?"

"_Oui_. Let's go!"

"I think me and the guys are gonna wait here for Kouga, right Shippou?"

Shippou gives me a weird look and it takes for me to growl at him before he takes a hint. "Oh, right! Yeah, we'll wait at Wacdnald's."

I grab Miroku's shirt before he's able to sneak away. "That includes you, houshi."

He hangs his head at his defeat. He watches as the girls walk off before turning back to me. "Why, Inuyasha? Why!?"

"Quit your blabbering, monk. We've got work to do before that scrawny wolf gets here."

"But, Inuyasha. Do you know how much this is going to cost me? The girls are shopping for clothes, Inuyasha, _clothes_!"

"And I care why?"

"Because _I _do. Do you know what this means? The girls will be running around trying on clothes that fit just in the right places and I won't be there to see it."

"Stop complaining and listen, Miroku. This is more important than your fantasizing over the girls in clothes. We got a plan to get back Sesshoumaru's CDs without anyone else knowing."

"Oh, you found out where they are? That is good to hear."

"You didn't let me finish."

"Oh, is there something wrong?"

"Yeah, _Kouga_ has the damn CDs, and I _know_ he ain't gonna give them up easily if he finds out that I need them back."

"Kouga, you say? Hm, most interesting. So, how will you get the CDs back from him, Inuyasha?"

"That's what I'm about to tell you if you'd shut your damn mouth."

"My apologies. So, what shall I do to assist?"

I growl at him and he tries to wave it off. "We're gonna trick Kouga into handing them over freely. That way, Sesshoumaru won't know about anyone else having his CDs. _And_ the wench will get a little surprise if all goes right."

"Kagome will be part of this? How? I thought she went to the shrine."

"Don't fry your brain, monk. Think just a little and you'll be knocked out in no time."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, dog-shit! What the hell are you doing here? And where're the girls?"

I turn to see the dumb wolf walking up to us at Wacdnald's and growl. "What the fuck are you doing here, mangy wolf?"

"That's what you should be answering. _I'm_ here because the girls invited me. But why are _you_ here? Surely a dumb mutt like you has a fire hydrant to go piss on."

I stand up abruptly. "Wanna say that again? I couldn't hear you over Tetsusaiga coming out of its sheathe."

"I said _don't you have a fire hydrant to go piss on_, mutt-face! Deaf _and _dumb, eh, mutt?"

I start growling even louder to warn him off when Miroku jumps between us like an idiot. "Enough, you two. Don't we have some important business to take care of first?"

"Keh!"

"The dumb mutt started it. Anyways, where's my Kagome? I haven't seen since yesterday at school and I was pretty sure that she'd be here since the girls are hanging out."

"She ain't here, and she ain't _yours_, just in case you haven't listened to what she's been telling you of late."

"Shut up, damn cur! Don't tell me that she ain't mine because I've already claimed. In fact, you smell like you've been with her today. Where is she?"

"None of your damn business."

Kouga comes up to me and grabs my collar threateningly. I smirk. "What the hell have you done to my Kagome?!"

"She ain't yours, and she ain't my responsibility so back off."

"Inuyasha! Kouga! Stop fighting!"

We both turn to find Kagome running up to us with an angry look on her face.

"Kagome! You're here!" Kouga says as he releases me on the ground.

"Whoopdy-fucking-doo," I say as I watch Kouga try to show off for Kagome.

"Kagome, I knew you'd be here. It's so good to see a goddess again."

"Well, thanks, Kouga. Anyway, Shippou told me that you borrowed my CDs. Do you have them?"

"What kind of CDs?"

"I think most of them were hard rock and heavy metal."

"Oh, yeah, I have them. But I can't believe you listen to that kind of music."

"What's wrong with that kind of music?"

"Nothing, Kagome. This just makes me feel even more sure that you're the mate for me. It means that we have more in common." If I wasn't mistaken, the scrawny-ass youkai looked even more in love with the wench, and that was enough to make me gag. "Just one thing before I give them back."

Kagome smiles brightly. "What's that?"

"A kiss, before I go." Kagome's smile immediately turns into a pale and grotesque grimace.

"A… A kiss? From me?" she squeaks

Kouga nods dumbly and Kagome gulps. "Oh, al-alright."

She slowly walks up to him and tries to quickly give him a kiss on the cheek. She's too slow and he turns in time to catch her lips in a small, chaste kiss. Again, I almost gag. Miroku just stands there grinning like a fucking maniac.

Kagome quickly steps away, blushing furiously. Kouga smiles devilishly at his new _accomplishment_ and takes out his CD case and hands Kagome the CDs.

"Th-Thank you, Kouga."

"My pleasure, Kagome. Well, I think I'll go look for the others. Wanna come, Kagome?"

"No thanks. I think I'll stay here."

"Are you sure? I don't wanna leave my mate here with a dumb mutt and a perv, unprotected."

"Trust me, Kouga, I can handle myself."

"Okay. See ya, Kagome!"

Kagome sighs and comes over to us while Kouga starts running in the mall.

"Impressive, my friend. Impressive, indeed," Miroku says as she sits down at the booth.

"Yeah, didn't know you had it in ya. Now that that's solved and done, give me those CDs before your lips are all over those."

"Shove it up your asses," she says as I receive the prize.

"Maybe you ought to change before the others get back."

"Right. Then I get to have Kirara, Ayame, Rin, _and_ Kouga sniffing me, asking me why I smell like Kouga. No thanks, I'm outta here."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"INUYASHA!!!" I hear Kagome bellow above everyone else in the school yard. It's just five minutes until school starts and I'm heading to my locker.

"What the--? What the hell does she want with me?" I ask Shippou and Miroku. They both shrug.

I finally see Kagome marching down the hallway and her miko aura is flaring up dramatically. "Inuyasha! What the heck did you do?!"

"What do you mean _what did I do_?"

"Why in seven blazing hells is Kouga saying HE KISSED ME?!!"

Shippou squeaks and I elbow him unnoticeably. "Why are you asking me? You should know if you had your lips all over him."

"I ask you because he says that _YOU_ saw _ME_ kissing _HIM_! Tell me why that is so?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. The time I've seen you do anything is do nothing but lie around on your ass in _my _house, so don't accuse me of anything."

"Hey, dog-turd! Why are you lying to my woman?! I know you saw me kiss Kagome at the mall so stop lying! Tell the truth."

"Still don't know what you're talking about."

"I confess! Kagome didn't kiss Kouga. Inuyasha made me do it!" Shippou suddenly yells. Immediately, ways to kill off the kit come into mind as I'm ready to shred the kid.

"Inuyasha made you do what, Shippou?" Kagome asks.

"He made me transform and make me kiss Kouga to get back Sesshoumaru's CDs."

"You did what?!"

"I kissed Shippou?!"

"You let someone else borrow This Sesshoumaru's CDs?"

I turn around to find Sesshoumaru standing right behind me. _'Oh, shit! Oh-fucking-shit!'_

I suddenly high tail it out of there as Sesshoumaru speeds up behind me with Kouga chasing as well while Kagome's trying to whip out her incantation in time enough behind I reach out of range.

I'm almost across the school grounds when Sesshoumaru appears next to me and tries to cleave my head off. I dodge and look in time enough to see Kouga's attack to jump up before he planted the kick right in my chest. I laugh at the two and their useless attempts of revenge. "Can't you two do better than that?!"

"There's no need to," Kouga says, smirking.

"What?!"

"Osuwari!"

'_Damn it! I doomed! I'm fucking doomed,' I think before I hit dirt._

**Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Dead Inuyasha for dessert! HA! **

**Sorry guys, but it turns out that I wasn't able to finish all my stories in time enough. In fact, I was only able to revise all of this story and write this one chapter. I'm sorry. I know I promised, but I'll make it up to you guys, alright? Please forgive me. But I was working on my stories over the break. It's just that I kept reading Torrent and Chronicles and Metamorphosis the first week in between editing and typing, and then after Christmas, I was hooked onto my PS2 because I got two new games and couldn't stop playing. Then, when I was planning on typing that last weekend, my uncle had a seizure 45 minutes after New Years' hit so I had to stay at my aunty and cousins house until he was released Monday, so sorry. Don't worry, he's fine and back home with me, so no need to worry too much. But sorry. I'll try to get this one and my others done by next week. Until then… JAA!**

(Are you sure? But…I have nothing to give to you in return… Well, except maybe for myself. -Natsume -dot hackINFECTION)


	11. Chapter 10 Truce

**I must remind you all, since I haven't in a while, that Inuyasha and company do not belong to this BlueAngel326, nor have they or ever will.This BA326hate to admit this, but yes, BA326 must. Although the characters do not belong to this BA326, this BA326 is proud to say that this BA326 and this story belong to this BA326. So in other words, for all of those who don't understand, this is my story but not my characters. Enjoy!**

**Also, media miner seems to be something screwy. I can't get everything right on there, but I'll try to put it up as best as I can. Sorry!**

Chapter 10 Truce

"Okay, Inuyasha, we need to get along if we plan on passing our classes this first trimester. Therefore, I am willing to make a truce for the sake of my grades, and perhaps yours, if you care. Inuyasha! Are you even listening me!"

Kagome glared up at Inuyasha in the tree as she set her backpack down. Inuyasha stared up at the sky, not paying Kagome any attention as she tried to get his attention.

"Inuyasha! Hey, Inuyasha! Will you listen to me! I'll say _it_!" she threatened. Inuyasha didn't even blink. "Fine, you asked for it!" Kagome took a breath, ready to yell the enchantment as she felt around for the ofuda.

"What the hell do you want, bitch?" he said, seemingly intimidated by the threat.

Kagome's eye twitched very slightly, mad by the fact that he called her a bitch. _'Well, at least he responded…Just keep your cool, and maybe this'll work…'_

"I just wanted to talk. We need to make some sort of agreement if either of us plans on passing this trimester. I don't know if you even care, but _I_ do care if I fail any of my classes. The way it's going on right now isn't going to help either of us with our grades or favor with the faculty. If you will, the agreement can last only until we get out for summer. So, will you consent to a slight resolution?"

Inuyasha mumbled something that Kagome couldn't hear. "What did you say?" Silence. "Inuyasha, could you repeat?" Still silence. Kagome threw a rock at his head and missed. He still didn't respond. She threw another, and she heard the leaves rustling.

"What are you trying to do? Knock my head off!" he yelled.

"Something like that…" she murmured to herself.

"What was that?"

"Well, are you going to make peace with me or not? Daisuki-sama is just ready to blow a gasket because of what _you _got us into."

"What do you mean _me_? You're the one that had to go and _sit_ me when I could have gotten away without getting into that fight with Kouga and Sesshoumaru! So, I'd say it was your fault!"

"Well, I can't say that you didn't deserve it. If you hadn't made Shippou pose as me and kiss Kouga, then we wouldn't even have this problem. So, blame yourself!"

"Well, it _was _Shippou's fault in the first place. He should've known that I despise that mangy wolf! He shouldn't have given that CD to him in the first place."

"Hey, don't blame Shippou for this!"

"Why shouldn't I blame him for this? He should've known that those were Sesshoumaru's CDs, not his!"

"That's not fair! You can't blame him for all of this. _You're_ the one that let him _borrow _the CDs that you _stole_ from Sesshoumaru. If anything, it is _definitely_ your fault that all of this happened! So let's just drop it and figure out what we're going to do about our current situation."

"Keh! As if I'd cooperate with a pathetic human like you."

"Let's remember that you're also half a _pathetic human_, so you should not talk. Now what do you say? Work with me for the remaining of the trimester, or refuse my offer and fail all five of your classes and repeat them again? It's your decision. I couldn't care less since I can manage without you, but since your mother and father have been so kind to let me stay, I want to return the favor by seeing if I can help their pathetic son."

"Well, excuse me if you view me that way, but I'm fine without any help from a bitch like you."

Kagome was ready to snap and was just one inch away from losing it. "This is your last chance. I'm not going to beg because that would be degrading for me to _beg_ from a _dog_ for help, especially when he has manners and the intelligence of a _pup_."

"Are you calling me a _dog_!"

"No, I said _pup_."

"I am an Inu _youkai_, nowhere near a _pup. _So get it straight because they're two different things."

"Prove it, because, obviously, I can't tell the difference in your case since your father and brother have sense enough not to act like one. And besides, you're not a full youkai, you're a _hanyou_. Which means you're only_ half_."

"Alright, bitch, you're on. Since you wanna prove it so much that I am only a mangy dog, I'll play your little game. But only on one condition. Do _NOT_ use that incantation on me. It gets very annoying when you keep sitting me like a _dog_."

"That's because you are one…" she mumbled to herself.

"What?"

"Fine, I won't use the command without reason, as long as you stop calling me a bitch and treating me like one. And no going back on the promise, deal?"

"Right, but only until the trimester ends. After that, you can kiss Mr. Nice Guy goodbye."

"As if I'd mortify myself kissing a dog like you," she scoffed.

"Stop calling me that, bi- Stupid!"

"I am not stupid!"

"And I am not a dog!"

"Well, stop acting like one!"

"Only if you stop being a bitch!"

Kagome imitated a noise similar to a growl and held up the talisman. "Osuwari!"

"Ack! I thought we agreed for you to not use _that_ word!"

"I _said _as long as you stop calling me a _bitch_! So I had perfect reason for saying the word. Whenever you call me that, I will use the talisman, so fair is fair."

"You know, I really, really, _really_ do not like you right now," Inuyasha mumbled as the spell was still wearing off.

Kagome turned to go into the house. "Who said you had to? As long as you don't tick me off, there won't be any problems, now will there?"

Inuyasha growled as he let his face fall back onto the ground. _'Like I said, fuck-ing doomed.'_

_**;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p**_

"Hey, Kagome," Sango whispered, "Is it just me, or has the mutt actually been _nice_ lately to you?"

"No, he has, and I'd prefer if you wouldn't call him a mutt."

"What!" exclaimed Rin, almost choking on her rice ball. "Did I just hear right? Did you just _ask_ Sango to not call Inuyasha a _mutt_?"

"Yeah, so what? Um, can I help you?" Kagome asked as she watched Ayame checking for her temperature and feeling her forehead.

"Just checking to make sure that you didn't lose your mind! Why are you and Inuyasha being so nice to each other? This isn't like you two to be like this."

"Just leave it alone. It's not that much of a deal," Kagome said as she waved the other four girls off.

"_Mais oui_, it is. You two never get along, at least, not that I've seen since I met you."

"Does it really bother y'all that much?"

Kagome saw four heads nod in unison. She sighed. "If you must know, Inuyasha and I…"

"Kagome, Kagome! Where's Kagome!"

All five of them turned to see Shippou speeding towards them at an amazing rate, well, at least for a human.

"What is it Shippou?"

"Kagome, it's urgent! The office just sent me to tell you that youkai are attacking the shrine. It seems that they are going after the sacred Jewel!"

"What! Oh, no! I must have forgotten to reseal the barrier before I left the other day. I'm sorry guys, but I gotta hurry. Rin, could you give me a lift to the shrine?"

Rin was in somewhat in a daze from the sudden news but slowly nodded her head.

"Thanks. Now come on! We don't have time to stand here dawdling. Let's go!" Kagome grabbed Rin's hand and the other three girls followed her.

_**;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p**_

Kagome! I see two youkai outside the shrine gates. I think both of them are centipede youkai," Sango yelled.

"Okay. We should be able to take them out without a problem. Everyone ready?" Sango and Ayame nodded from Kirara's back. Kirara roared, and Rin growled lowly from beneath Kagome. Sango had her Hiraikotsu, a huge boomerang made from the bones of youkai. Ayame was readying her razor sharp leaves, and her flower was pinned in her right ponytail. Of course, Rin and Kirara were transformed in their youkai form. Rin was leaping across rooftops in her snow leopard form while Kirara was flying close to Rin and Kagome as a neko youkai.

"Well, let's get this over with. Lunch break can last only so long…"

"Right!" Ayame shouted.

"Ready whenever you are!" Sango assured.

They finally reached the stairs to the Higurashi shrine, and Rin quickly made work of the huge stairway as Kagome notched an arrow in her bow. Just as they reached the top, the small, black centipede youkai pushed Hiraikotsu back. Ayame leapt off Kirara and threw the leaves like ninja stars with great precision at the red centipede.

The youkai yowled as the leaves sliced through the hard exoskeleton of it. In return, it swung its hind legs at Ayame and threw her back against a nearby tree.

"Ayame!" Kagome yelled. "Take this, you disgusting worm!" She released her arrow and struck it in the middle, disintegrating part of the youkai.

The black centipede roared as it dove for Kagome and Rin. Rin tried to move out of the way, but, luckily, Kirara forced it to veer to the side as she sunk her fangs into its neck. Again, it roared as it shook Kirara off, but she landed safely on her feet, er, paws.

Kagome dismounted Rin and ran over to Ayame to help her up. Rin transformed back to her usual form.

"You're stating to tick me off, you little worm. Let's see you stand this. Sango, let's go!" Sango nodded to Rin as she grabbed Hiraikotsu.

"Aisu Burizaado!" Rin blew into her clasped palms and then spread them apart in a wide arc. Chilling wind flew from her to the black centipede youkai, freezing its entire being.

"Hiraikotsu!" called Sango as she launched the gigantic weapon at the giant frozen youkai, and it shattered into a billion pieces in an instant. Hiraikotsu curved it course, and Sango caught it as it glided back to her.

"Hey, don't think you're gonna get all the glory for getting this done. Leave the other one to me," Ayame said as she wiped the small amount of blood from a cut on her cheek. "I'm gonna skin this one's ass before I… Hey!"

Evidently, the centipede wasn't listening to Ayame as it made its way to Sango. "Kirara!" she shouted, and the neko youkai grabbed her before the centipede's attack reached her.

Next, it turned on Rin since Sango was out of reach.

"Shoubukei!"

Rin was ready to stand her ground when a vine whip wrapped around the centipede's head. Apparently, Ayame had plucked one of her flower's petals and transformed it into an indeed sturdy vine, but she wielded it like a whip.

"Hey, where do you think you're going? I haven't even started with you yet."

The youkai wrestled against the bind as Ayame was firmly holding her ground. "Hey, stay still! I said don't move!" Losing her patience, she pulled the youkai closer as she charged at it. It tried to take advantage and attack her, but she saw it coming. She gripped the ropelike vine and swung the centipede into the wall.

The centipede tried to curl its way onto its stomach again, seeing as it was stuck on its back.

"I hear that bugs have softer bellies than they do backs. Let's test that theory, shall we?" Ayame smirked. She leapt high in the air and sent a dropkick on the centipede's middle. Then, she back flipped, kicking the youkai directly in its would-be jaw. After all those blows, the centipede was struggling to get away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kagome said as she drew another arrow. "And Ayame! You think you could have at least saved Kirara and me some action?"

"It's still alive, isn't it? Besides, I had some steam to blow off."

Kirara was back in her human appearance. "That is beside the point. _Tu es bien difficile…_"

"I am not!"

"You don't even know what she said," Rin commented.

"So! It sounded like she was making fun of me!"

"_Bien sûr j'ai été…_"

"Speak Japanese!"

Kirara only giggled.

"Ayame, back to the situation at hand, girls! The youkai is getting away!" Sango warned.

"Oh, right," Kagome said as she remembered her arrow at hand. She released it, and it flew straight to the centipede's head. With a flash, the arrow purified the youkai, and the centipede dispersed to dust.

"Finally! _Nous finissons_!"

"Kirara, didn't I say Japanese!"

"Gomen nasai! I keep forgetting. I've been in France for so long, I tend to forget where I am."

"Well, now that we're done, Kagome, don't you have to put the barrier up?" Sango asked.

"Yeah. Luckily, the youkai weren't able to get to the Shikon no Tama since the gates have a strong enough seal around them. I'll be back in a quick sec." Kagome ran up to the shrine gates that held the Sacred Jewel and placed her right hand against the doors. She chanted something under her breath. The doors glowed slightly before opening themselves.

"Hey, Sango. Something feels weird."

"You feel it too, Rin? We've already destroyed the two youkai…"

"Yeah, but maybe just as a precaution… One of us better go with her. Better you, Sango. The rest of us can't go without hurting ourselves unless Kagome takes the entire seal off."

"Okay. Kagome, wait up!" Sango yelled as she ran towards the miko.

Kagome looked back to see Sango running up to her when she sensed something nearby. "Sango, watch out!" but half of her warning was lost when the ground rumbled as another centipede burst through the cement. This one was five times bigger than the other two and three times as powerful. Sango fell back as the others ducked for cover from the flying rubble.

"Oh, wow…" Kagome said as she stood back up. "This must be the mother."

"Whoa, she's huge!" exclaimed Ayame.

"Uh, guys, I mean girls, I think she's mad, really, really mad," Rin said as she measured out the giant centipede from her point of view.

"So, what's the plan, and make it quick 'cause I don't think she'll stand there forever," Kagome said as she tried to inch towards the doors.

The centipede finally turned to see Kagome and roared in anger. She dove in for an attack, and Kagome wasn't able to move nor able to draw an arrow quick enough to counter. Kagome covered her head and closed her eyes, bracing herself for the worse.

"Kagome!" the four girls screamed as the centipede crashed against the barrier and whatever else was in her way.

**Aisu Burizaado - Ice Blizzard (Aisu-Ice, Burizaado-Blizzard)**

**Shoubukei - Iris Whip (Shoubu-Iris, Kei-Whip, Ayame's name actually means iris flower, but this kind of iris is a different genus of flower)**

**Kirara's French:**

**Mais oui - But yes**

**Tu es bien difficile - You are very difficult**

**Bien sûr j'ai été - Of course I was**

**Nous avons fini - We're finished**

**(Sorry if the grammar is wrong. My French is a little rusty since I haven't been in French for about four months.)**

**Woohoo! I have finally updated! Sorry that I haven't updated since New Years'. I have been extremely busy with catching up on my other two stories and reading other people's stories and doing projects and playing video games and not being home for long periods of time (a few hours) and procrastinating and chores and thinking of how to do something and going through a series of writer's blocks and stalling for time, like now! Well, I'm back on track, and hopefully, the next chapter will be up within the next week, if I really dedicate myself, like that'll happen! JK! LoL! Also, sorry if the chapter is a tidbit shorter than the other ones. I had to stop somewhere or this thing would've been about 15 pages probably.**

**Yay! I have finally gotten back on track with the storyline and I have finally written the first cliffy for this story. And this chapter is also the first chapter to have an action scene thing! Sorry if the action scenes suck because I'm not much of a descriptive person when it comes to telling an action scene, unless it's hilarious as hell, unlike my story. But, yes! I won't leave you hanging for long. I've already started writing the next chapter, so it shouldn't be long, unless of course I have a major project to do or lots of practice for something for church. I don't know. But, yeah.**

**I have felt that some of my nice and good and loyal readers have abandoned me, but then again, I haven't updated in a while, so I deserve it. Please Read and Review. Reviews are what keep me writing and build up my self-esteem on the author side of life. Well, gotta go! I love you all! Bye!**

(Mustang: Dog, huh? I love dogs!

Fury: Really? You mean it?

Mustang: OF COURSE! Dogs embody loyalty; they follow their master's commands above all else. Be a jerk to them and they don't complain, and they never once beg for a paycheck! Trust me Fury; they're the great servants of man! (singing) _Loyal canine, how we salute thee!_ (laughing maniacally)

FullMetal Alchemist)

**PS To StarrilightHotaru, ya know, you didn't have to review on EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER, but your reviews gave me a good laugh and added to my list of why I'm writing this story. And yes, Kagome will probably osuwari Inuyasha in the next 20 chapters of the story, unless I can somehow get the story together a little more. Been off track likely… Jaa!**


	12. Chapter 11 Admitting the Worse

Chapter 11 Admitting the Worse

"Are you all right, Kagome?"

Kagome opened her eyes and saw that she was being carried, up in the sky?

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked up to the voice that called her. It was Kouga.

"Kouga? What're you doing here?"

"To help you, of course. I heard from that kitsune of yours that some youkai were attacking your shrine and immediately."

Kouga finally landed on his feet and placed Kagome on hers. She was gathering her bearings when she realized something. "But how did you know where the shrine was?"

"Well, I…"

"Keh! The dumb, mangy wolf followed us all the way here. He was practically _begging_ for help."

"Us?" Kagome asked as she saw Inuyasha.

"Yeah, and you're actually smart, mutt."

"I take that as a compliment, and I still ain't doing this for you nor helping you in any way, scrawny wolf."

"You tryin' to start something', mutt?"

"Anytime, wimpy wolf. I'll kick your ass faster than you can imagine."

Someone cleared their throat, and Kagome looked in that direction.

"Hello, Kagome-sama. I see you've caught yourself in a little spot with some youkai. Allow us to assist you girls," Miroku said as he motioned to Shippou and himself.

Rin looked around just to make sure that it was just them. "Aw, you mean Sesshoumaru didn't come with you?"

"Sorry, but Sesshoumaru wasn't with us when we found out about the situation," Shippou explained.

"So, houshi-sama, how do you guys plan on helping us?" Sango asked as she walked away from the feuding canines, whom were sending flying debris and boulders everywhere.

"That's what I'd like to know. I've been asking this monk what the plan was when we were heading over here, but he just said I would see," Shippou said. "I bet he doesn't even have a plan…"

"Whatever do you mean, young Shippou? Of course I have a plan."

"Oh, yeah? Then what is it?"

"You'll see!" Miroku said smiling. "Meanwhile, why don't we help the other girls up from that terrible attack."

All three of them sighed as they went looking for their buried friends. "Why do I get the feeling that Miroku doesn't even have a plan?" Kagome asked as she and Sango helped Rin out from under a huge boulder.

"Yeah, he seems too suspicious. Come on, Rin, snap out of it. Rin?" Sango tried slapping Rin out of her stupor.

"Fluffy-sama…? Mmm, Moko-moko-sama feels so nice and soft…" she mumbled, still unconscious.

"She's totally out of it!" Sango said as she tried shaking her awake.

"Wait, I've got an idea. Watch out for a sec." Sango backed away as Kagome stooped down.

"Are you sure your plan's gonna work?"

"Don't worry, I've done it a million times. Never fails. Rin. Hey, Rin. Wake up. Sesshoumaru's here to see you…"

Rin had shot up before Kagome could finish half of her statement. "Sesshoumaru-sama? Where is he? Tell me where my Fluffy-sama is!"

Kagome lightly patted Rin on the head. "Sorry, kitty cat, but your puppy isn't here. He's still at school, and his brother is being an idiot. He and Kouga are sending huge pieces of tiles everywhere, and so you ended up on the wrong side of one."

"Aww, you mean, Fluffy never came?" Rin asked as huge tears started forming.

"Afraid not, kitty. But, the sooner we get rid of this centipede and clean up this place before you can see him. So, let's get these idiots' minds back on track."

" 'Kay! Sesshoumaru, Fluffy, Sesshoumaru, Fluffy…!"

"Well, that got her back on track."

"Yep, one down, four more to go. Wait, where did Houshi-sama go?"

"Well, I see Shippou helping Kirara, and the two idiots are over there still tearing up the shrine…"

"There he is with Ayame!"

"What…?" Sango and Kagome looked over to where Rin was pointing and saw Miroku with an unconscious Ayame. It seemed like Miroku was just trying to wake Ayame up, but if one took a closer look, one would no better.

"Hey, dirty monk, what the hell do you think you're doing!"

Ayame finally opened her eyes to see Miroku. Something in her head was tingling, and it finally dawned on her. "Hey, get your dirty hands off of me, you perverted monk!" Ayame yelled as she kicked him into a tree.

"Hey, monk, what the hell do you think you're doing messing with Ayame!" Kouga yelled, surprising everyone.

"Hey, Kouga, get your head back in the game, or do you just want me to beat you to a pulp without getting a challenge from you at all?" Inuyasha yelled as he held Tetsusaiga leveled with Kouga's chin.

"Um, guys, what happened to the mother centipede?" Kirara asked after she thanked Shippou for helping her up.

"Centipede?" Ayame asked, scratching her head.

"Oh no, where did it go?" Shippou panicked.

"It went underground. See?" Rin pointed to a giant hole in the ground.

"Rin, did you see it go down there?" Kagome asked.

"Yep, but it's hiding."

"Where?"

"_Tra-la la la, tra-la la la, Flu-ffy--sa-ma, Se--sshou-ma-ru, Wheeeeee_!" Rin said as she twirled around.

"Ugh, she out of it again…" Sango sighed.

"Don't worry, Sango dear. I'm still here for you…"

Sango punched Miroku into another tree. "No, _thanks_."

"Um, so, I think we should go ahead and find the centipede before it causes anymore damage…"

"Yeah, and you two can put your little feud off for another time, so stop messing around," Kagome scolded towards Inuyasha and Kouga.

"Don't tell me what to do, wench. I'll do what I please, so buzz off."

Kagome did an imitation of a growl as she tried to control herself.

"Calm down, Kagome. You can deal with him later."

"Wait, Kagome. Didn't you have something you were going to tell us?" Ayame asked.

"What!" Kagome squeaked surprised. "What do you mean?"

"Come on, tell us. You were gonna when we were still at school, but you never did. So tell us now."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You can't hide it from us, so stop resisting and tell us," Ayame pried.

"W-We don't have time for this!"

"Uh, guys, the ground's shaking…" Sango said as she tried to steady herself.

"It's coming!" Rin said smiling, pointing down.

Sure enough, the ground broke again as the centipede reappeared. "Bouncy, bouncy, boun-cy!" she said as she leapt from one flying rock to another.

"You could've told us this sooner, Rin!" Ayame said as she avoided one flying rock after another.

"Oops, I forgot!"

Everybody landed flat on their faces. "You FORGOT!" everyone yelled.

"Rin, you're hopeless," Inuyasha said picking himself up from the ground. "Okay, worm, I've had enough of you. Time for you to die!"

"Hey, dogshit, didn't I tell you I was gonna save Kagome from the youkai!"

"Quit your whining, wolf. The wench doesn't even need saving. It's you that needs the help."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm saying, you slow excuse for a canine, that once I get done with this little worm, I'm gonna kick your ass. Then it'll take a miracle for them to save you, that is, if you believe in such things."

"Wanna say that to my face, mutt!"

"I just did. What are you? Slow? Wait, you're already that. You're just plain dumb."

"You'll regret that!"

"Uh, guys, the centipede?"

"They're not listening, Kirara," Shippou said.

"No, I mean the centipede, it's about to attack them."

"I guess I'll just have to give you another taste of Tetsusaiga then!"

"Inuyasha, OSUWARI!"

Inuyasha landed flat on her face, hard, especially when he was 20 meters from the ground.

"Kouga, watch out!" Ayame yelled.

"Don't worry, way ahead of ya."

Kouga dodged the centipede's attack in time as it went right over Inuyasha.

"What the hell didja do that for, wench!"

"Shut up and be thankful I just saved your life."

"I don't need any help from a pathetic human like you. Just watch."

"Fine, then! That's the last time _I_ help a _pup_!"

"I told you I'm not a pup!"

"You still haven't proven that to me yet."

Inuyasha growled. "Just sit on your fucking ass and watch!"

"Are any of you confused, or is it just me?" Shippou asked.

"You are not the only one," Kirara said.

"It is very puzzling indeed," Miroku agreed.

"For once, I agree with the monk," Sango joined in.

"I too am bemused, though I find it quite interesting," Ayame added.

"What are y'all whispering over there?" both Inuyasha and Kagome asked.

"Don't worry about us. Let's just get rid of that centipede."

"Y'all really tick me off whenever y'all do that…" Inuyasha scowled.

He searched around for the centipede youkai, seeing as it had just disappeared from right under his nose. "Damn it, where did that worm go?"

"Inuyasha, would you please at least try not to destroy my home more than you already did?" Kagome yelled at him.

"Shut up, wench and let me do my job, or would _you_ rather take a swing at this?" Kagome glared at him, but said nothing. "I didn't think so. Now, back off!"

"Hmph!" Kagome was about to say something smart when the centipede appeared again.

"There you are, you bastard. Let's see you try to eat my Kaze no Ki-"

"Fluffy-sama!"

A blast of energy came out of nowhere and made a direct hit on the centipede. The centipede became disorientated and exploded right in Inuyasha's face. Blood and chunks of raw meat flew everywhere, including on Inuyasha.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha snarled lowly.

"Fluffy-sama, Fluffy-sama, you're here!" Rin yelled as she danced around the great inu-youkai.

Inuyasha opened his eyes as he sputtered blood and other obscenities from his mouth to see Sesshoumaru with Tokijin slightly in his hand. "What the hell did you do that for!"

"Pathetic weaklings. Daisuki-san requested for me to come get you fools. Lunch period finished thirty minutes ago, and he suspected that you all were skipping. Obviously, This Sesshoumaru believes that you fools could not take care of a simple matter of destroying that pitiful youkai."

"Fluffy-sama saved us from the horrible demon. Fluffy-sama's my hero!" Rin sung as she kept twirling around Sesshoumaru.

"Rin. Stop."

Rin immediately stood straight and bowed to the Great Lord of Fluff. "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama," she said as she calmed down in less than a second.

Ayame, Kagome, and Sango sighed. "Rin is absolutely crazy," Kagome said.

"I'm with you there, sister," Ayame agreed.

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru shot them a pointed glare that chilled all three of the girls.

"Th-They were just kidding, Sesshoumaru-san. We're we, girls?" Sango commented, trying to wave off the chilling look Sesshoumaru sent them.

"O-Of course! We would never talk badly about our friend."

Sesshoumaru looked away as he watched Rin sway over him.

The three sighed again. "Sesshoumaru's scary when he gets like that."

"Eww! Inuyasha smells like bug guts!" exclaimed Shippou.

"Well what do ya expect when Sesshoumaru blew up the damn centipede right in my face!"

"Inuyasha, I believe you need to clean up before the smell stays on permanently. We wouldn't want to scare off the ladies with that putrid odor, now would we?"

"Can it, Miroku. I don't need you as well telling me that I smell like day old trash. I'm about to go home and take an hour-long shower and soak my clothes for the rest of the day. Later!"

"But, wait, Inuyasha. We have to go back to school so we can explain to Daisuki-san that a demon attack the shrine!" Shippou called after him.

"Tell Daisuki he can kiss my ass if he has a problem with it. I smell like shit, and I'm going home to fix it!"

"That temper…" Kagome sighed.

"By the way, Kagome, you still haven't told us about what's up with you and Inuyasha acting so _nice_ to each other."

"W-What? You _still_ wanna know?"

"_Yeah_, it has to be something big if you're making a big fuss about it. So what is it?" Ayame pried again.

"Inuyasha and Kagome? What are y'all talking about?" Kouga asked. Is that mutt making my Kagome do something that she doesn't want to do?" He quickly ran over to Kagome and gently grabbed her arms. "What did he make you do, Kagome? Tell me 'cause I've been wanting an excuse to get that mutt away from you. Just say the word, I'll get a restraining order and a permit to kill so I can hunt that dogshit down."

"No, it's nothing, nothing at all like that. So please calm down."

"No, don't tell me! Has he lain a hand on you? Are you hurt in any way? Why didn't I notice it before? His scent is all over you! I'll murder him for laying a hand on MY KAGOME!"

"Kagome, you might want to back away from Kouga. I think he's foaming at the mouth," Shippou said, hiding behind Miroku.

"I think he's out of it…" Kirara giggled.

"Kouga, it's nothing like that!" Kagome tried reasoning.

"Don't worry, Kagome. You don't have to hide it anymore. Your protector is here, and he'll never let you get hurt again."

"Yes, Lady Kagome. I have given up everything to protect you from any harm that will hazard my fair miko."

"Put a sock in it, Miroku!" Kagome said as she punched him into the shrine barrier, where he fried like a chicken.

"W-Why, Kagome, I was only trying to show you my loyalty…"

"Get it a rest, Houshi-sama!" Sango said as she dug her heal into his back.

Kagome looked back at Kouga, and he was standing on a mound of broken up pavement, confessing his love and loyalty to Kagome.

"Will you just listen!" she said, throwing a nice sized rock at Kouga's head. Her head was dead on, and he fell to her feet. "The only reason why I smell like Inuyasha is because I have to stay at his house until my mom comes back from Osaka. My brother's staying at a friend of his while I stay at the Kanashii's. It's not…"

"WHAT! That mutt is making you live with him! Oh, I'll make him pay dearly for taking advantage of you like this!"

"Kouga, stop it. Will you listen? I'm not even done! Neither of us wanted to do this, but apparently since I'm engaged to him, we have to get…"

"He's making you MARRY HIM! I'll murder that damn cur!"

"Kouga, you're not making any sense. Did you even hear what I just said? Our _parents_ are making us marry each other. We have no say in the matter. Because it _is_ his house, I have to live and breathe there while the walls are covered with his smell. Hell, you might as well say that I smell like Sesshoumaru since he's been there longer…"

Kouga sent a look at Sesshoumaru that expressed all of his anger. "Sesshou-"

Ice suddenly flew at him and froze him stiff. Then, Rin appeared and brutally kicked Kouga orbiting. "Don't ever get the idea that Sesshoumaru would ever do such a thing, you BAKA! No offense, Kagome."

"None taking. I would never dream of taking your Fluffy from you when it's obvious that you're in love with him," Kagome said, relieved that Rin saved her from Kouga's drama.

Rin stooped down and started twirling circles on the ground. "You really think it's that obvious?"

"Of course not! I'm just very perceptive." Kagome tried to hold a honest and straight face. _'She really has no clue!_'

Rin started twirling herself as she held her burning cheeks. "I guess I really do like Sesshoumaru-sama a lot… Oh, Fluffy-sama…"

'_For someone so smart, she sure is oblivious to her own self…' _

"Kago-me! Tell us!" Ayame continued. She had been trying to get Kagome to tell her what the problem was while she was dealing with Kouga.

"I would have to join Ayame. We really want to know if you are stressing over it this much."

"_Et tu_, Kirara?"

"_Je regrette, mais oui_."

"Come on, tell us, pleeeeaaaassssee!"

"Oh, all right, already. If it is a _must_ know, I'll tell, _if_ you won't get on me about it, all right?"

"Promise."

"I won't tell!"

"My lips are sealed."

"_Moi aussi_."

"All right. The _only_ reason why Inuyasha and I are _trying _to get along with each other is because…because…" Everyone was leaning in to hear what she was saying, including Shippou and Miroku. "We've agreed to try to cooperate for the rest of the trimester. We're in enough trouble as it is, so we have to get along before we get in any more trouble." Everyone was silent and still, making Kagome feel nervous. "Will you say something, all ready?"

"Is that all?" Ayame said frustrated.

"Mostly, yes."

"Kagome, I can understand that you truly don't like him, but when it gets to this, that you can't even admit that you two made a truce without having it pried it out of you literally, there is a problem."

"San-go. You don't understand. I've hated him ever since grade school. It's not that easy to do something like that, especially when you think your best friend betrayed you."

"Do you even remember why you hate him so much?" Rin asked.

"Um…uh…no, not…really…"

"Kagome, I will find you some help, because your problem with Inuyasha is getting out of hand."

"No, it's not. The only thing we agree on is that we both don't like the fact that we're engaged and are staying under the same roof just about 24/7."

"Well, I believe this situation goes both ways. Inuyasha too had to be blackmailed for him to tell us what you just admitted. He was very reluctant to tell us at first, but when we mentioned something, he was willing to comply."

"Miroku, what did you say to him?" Sango asked, holding a fist up threateningly.

"Oh, nothing. Just a little comment he made about someone."

"And that was…?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Miroku said he would tell Kagome that Inuyasha said she was eating too much and she would eventually get fat. But then he said that Kagome was too scrawny, that she would never get fat enough to look human."

"Shippou, you weren't supposed to say that. Now Inuyasha will have both our heads."

"Uh, Kagome? Calm down, please, I think you're scaring Kirara and Rin…" Sango said, tried to ease the anger out of her friend.

"I-NU-YA-SHA!"

"Fluffy-sama! Help, Kagome's scaring me," Rin said as she ran to where Sesshoumaru was. "Fluffy-sama?"

"Looks like Sesshoumaru hightailed it out of here before things got ugly."

"Can you blame him? Kagome's scary when she's angry!"

"O-SU-WA-RI!"

_Somewhere a few corners from the Higurashi shrine, a few seconds earlier…_

"Finally, I've made it to the house. Now I can get out of these clothes," Inuyasha said as he leapt from the tree to the roof. _'Damn that Sesshou-'_

In midair, Inuyasha landed on the ground from three stories high. "ACK! …Ka…go…me…!"

**Yay! I finished my thingy-ma-bobber! I am so behind in all my updates. This month was supposed to be Say Goodbye while Engaging Enemies was April. I've decided to do one story a month so I can concentrate on one thing at a time. I just get confused and delayed when I do too many things at once. June is suppose to be for Forgiving Loss, but first I have to do at least two chapters of SG before I can get to that.**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been so busy with end of school stuff and my poem collection for this lady at church that's doing a poem book thing. But I'm back. Yesterday, I had a scare because I thought my hard drive had crashed since it was saying something about the data. But it didn't delete so I'm glad. Well, I must go before I'm forcefully kicked off the computer. Later!**

(Oh, I'll shoot her with my ray gun when she comes

Yes, I'll shoot her with my ray gun when she comes

Oh, I'll shoot her with my ray gun

Yes, I'll shoot her with my ray gun

Oh, I'll shoot her with my ray gun when she comes

When she comes

I'll be blasting all the humans in the world

I'll be blasting all the humans in the world

I'll be blasting all the humans

I'll be blasting all the humans

I'll be blasting all the humans in the world, in the world

…One more time!

Bender - Futurama)


	13. Chapter 12 Reality Check

Chapter 12 Reality Check

"Hey, Kagome, does this sound right to you?" Rin played a few light chords on her guitar.

"The guitar itself is fine, but, Ayame, can you adjust the treble just a bit? It's distorting the output a bit."

"Sure. How is this?"

"Perfect. Sango, how's the bass going?"

"I can't tell, yet. Let's ask Houshi how it feels, eh hentai?" said Sango as she kicked the unconscious fool aside.

"Hey, Sango, watch the merchandise. Damage it too badly, and it'll be useless," said Rin.

"Don't worry. Houshi-sama is already useless. No damage taken."

"Sango, I was talking about the guitar. What's on your mind?" contorted Rin. An immediate blush landed across Sango's cheeks.

Suddenly, a jeering tune was beaten on the drums, short and sweet. Everyone turned to Kirara as she giggled lightly. "I am sorry. I just could not resist." Everyone sighed before a certain person cleared his throat, well, perhaps a kitsune instead.

"Are you all done fooling around because if you are, we need to get to work. And Miroku, stop fondling Sango's ass. And don't give me that crap about your hand being possessed. We all know that's a load of bull."

"Whoa, Shippou's a little testy today. Doncha think?" whispered Ayame.

"Yeah," agreed Rin. "I wonder who stuck what up his…"

"Rin, Ayame. You _do_ realize that I can hear you, right?"

"Oops." Rin covered her mouth.

"Forgot. So sue me." Ayame folded her arms behind her head.

A shrilling shriek came from and Miroku's direction. The monk had a smug look on his face as he tried to play coy. Knowing Sango, that look wouldn't last for long.

Without warning, the Hiraikotsu appeared as the Taijiya whispered one word: "Die."

After a few terrifying screams, explosions, and random noises that cannot be named for the sake of censorship for an M rated script, the Mischievous Mononoke began practice.

"Write me a story of death and despair

Sing away my sorrows and leave me bare

Paint me a picture about ebb and flow

Erase my life and color what you know

"Life's full of burdens that I can't carry

Throwing down my woes, it leaves me to bury

My joy and happiness with my memories

Without you, sadness kills all my life stories

"Where will I be

If me you leave

"Someplace where I can't hear

Somewhere where you've disappeared

Some time that is just not near

Remember what you might regret

Just don't let yourself forget"

"St-Stop. Something's wrong," said Shippou.

Someone by the door to the gym started clapping in an annoyingly mocking way. "Bravo, bravo. You have achieved the 'Band with the Worst Lyrics Ever' award."

"Oh, go shove it, Inuyasha. Nobody asked for your two cents," said Kagome.

"Actually, Kagome," stated Shippou, "however cruel he said it, it's true. The song doesn't flow right."

"Oh…Shippou! Are you siding with him?"

"Hey, he's right for once. When it comes to rhetoric, literature, and composition, you gotta give Inuyasha his props. Sesshoumaru isn't the only one in the family that knows his stuff."

"Yeah. So stop treating me like I'm an idgeit. My opinion could be of value to you if you'd just listen."

"As if…" Kagome mumbled under her breath.

"Keh. Whatever. Your lyrics are still horrible."

Kagome was losing her patience with the so-called lyric critic. "What do you care? And why are you even here on an off day? Are toy stalking me just to torment me?"

"I don't; since Sesshoumaru is here, I have to wait on him; and as if I would spend my time stalking someone stupid, no less you, just to torture him, although, the idea appeases me. I have better ways to manipulate my life. For instance, right now. I could be off somewhere important instead of standing her and discussing menial matters to a wannabe band that has the worst lyrics I have ever heard."

"Then why don't you go if we're so stupid?" asked Ayame.

"Because. I just feel like sharing with you how idiotic your band is. If you're gonna take this band-thing serious, then you gotta get something through your heads. This takes hard work and concentration to get fans. Amateurs like you probably wouldn't last long out in the real world, whether you're just a high school band or you're going for the top. I suggest you get that through your thick heads because it's not nice out there once you realize life is more than just your fantasies. Have fun playing for your wannabe fans, that is, if you'll get any." After his long speech, Inuyasha finally left.

"Damn, he's good," said Sango.

"But he's right, in a way," continued Shippou. "We've got to take this serious, all of us. Being in a band is more that just looks, names, and pure talent. Skill without practice and perfection aspires to nothing. Now, enough of this talk. Time to get to work."

"Um, Shippou. I believe we're missing someone," said Ayame. "Rin."

"What? Where's Rin?"

"She left as soon as she heard Sesshoumaru's name mentioned."

"Oi!"

"Yeah, and Kagome's MIA," said Sango.

"Both of them! A band can't practice without its lead guitarist. Especially two!"

Ayame sighed. "Why don't we just take a break until they come back?"

"Until they come back! That could be hours. Not to mention Rin's chasing Sesshoumaru. That could take an eternity and back!" Shippou was spazzing out as kitsune-bi spewed out of his mouth.

Kirara giggled as she watched her discombobulated band members and friends. "_Mes amies, elles très sont drôle. Surtout Shippou. Il m'amuse si, et il est très mignon aussi_!" (My friends, they are very funny. Especially Shippou. He amuses me so, and he is very cute as well!)

_**;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p**_

"Why does he always have to be such a pain? He's always interfering with my life, as if things weren't as bad as they already were…"

Kagome sighed as she flopped down on the steps in front of the school. She placed her head in her palms as she mentally fingered through all of her problems, if one were to call them problems.

"Maybe I'm taking this whole approach the wrong way. Perhaps Inuyasha is trying to tell me something, and I'm just too stubborn and I take it the wrong way. Maybe Inuyasha really does a purpose than to just annoy me." Kagome pondered about that idea for about five seconds before coming to a conclusion.

"Nah, he's just plain annoying, and he's hypnotized Shippou into his way of thinking. There's no possible way that he could actually try to do something towards my benefit. He only wants to sabotage my whole life with his pesky idiocy. There you go, Kagome. You've found the logic in Inuyasha's plans. Now, how do I plot to overthrow him?"

Kagome was conjuring up evil plots against the hanyou when she saw a grand blue snow leopard creeping around as it was seemingly sniffing out a scent. "Rin? What are you doing?"

The leopard paused from her task and quickly looked up at Kagome. If one looked close enough, it looked as though the great feline was grinning. '_Hey, Kagome,_' spoke Rin telepathically. (A/N: If you are confused about the telepathy thing, go to the bottom of the page and I'll explain this whole concept.) '_I'm looking for Fluffy-sama. I know he's around here someone. I can smell it. I just can't seem to pick up a trace strong enough to lead me to him. Have you seen him?_'

"No, Rin, I haven't," Kagome spoke aloud. "Rin, why are you in your youkai form in the middle of the day? You know you're risking someone seeing you, right?"

'_Of course I know that. But nobody's around here but you and the others. Besides, no one would believe a person if he said he saw a blue leopard on campus. This is Tokyo here, and even the zoo doesn't have a BLUE leopard. So chill, Kagome. I'm perfectly safe._'

"Whatever."

'_Anyway, why are YOU out here? I thought the others were practicing._'

"Well the same could go for you, Miss Obsessive. I'm just here to clear my mind."

'_Oh, you're talking about what Inuyasha said, huh?_'

"Who said anything about that jerk? I couldn't give a flippin' frog about what he says. He could disappear into a black hole of a thousand suns for all I care."

Rin gave Kagome a look that she obviously didn't believe her. _'Kagome, you do know that no such thing exists, right?_'

"Your point?"

Rin sighed. _'You are hopeless. I can tell you're lying so cut the crap. What's the problem?'_

'_Oh, great,' _thought Kagome, '_I'm get therapy from a cat.'_

'_You do realize I can read your mind in this form, right. And I'm a _snow leopard_, not a _cat'

"Same thing." Kagome waved it off. "So if you're able to read my mind, then why don't you just read it to find out what's wrong."

'_Because! It's much more fun if you tell me. Besides, all I see are different ways to kill off a mutt, namely, Inuyasha. So come walk with my and you can tell me about it.'_

Kagome and the blue snow leopard walked around the huge campus as Kagome explained her grievances about the younger Kanashii brother. When she finally finished, Rin spoke again.

'_So, all in all, you believe that Inuyasha is out to get you for some unknown reason?_'

"Exactly. I can't find any other reason for his love of torturing me. All he does is plague me like a rash: the more I try to scratch him off, the more irritating he gets."

'_Maybe this isn't just about how Inuyasha acts. Maybe it has something to do with you. How long have you _hated_ Inuyasha?_'

"I don't know. Since as long as I can remember, I think."

'_Are you sure? I remember once, Sango told me, you two used to be best friends.'_

Kagome almost gagged. "Wh-What? I don't remember that! Sango must have her facts mixed up. Me and that mutt, FRIENDS! I don't think so."

'_Perhaps. But she told me, anyway, that you two used to be inseparable until something happened. She doesn't know since you never told her, but she believes it has something to do with Kikyou.'_

"Kikyou?"

'_Think real hard. Are you sure you don't remember why you feel that Inuyasha and you don't get along?'_

Kagome paused for a moment. She thought really hard, trying to remember anything of her distant past. She collapsed on the grass under a sakura tree. "I'm not sure. My past is kinda blurry, so it's kinda hard to remember anything before junior high. This is hopeless."

'_Maybe, maybe not. Don't worry, you'll probably remember eventually. But for now, I gotta go.'_

"Rin? Where are you going?"

The leopard smiled slyly. _'To catch my Fluffy, of course.'_ And the feline dashed into the trees, in pursuit of her prey…suspect…youkai-person-thing…

Kagome sighed. "My friends are completely hopeless." Something landed on her cheek, and she looked to see sakura petals falling from the branches above.

'_A distant past that longs to be remembered…so why don't I?'_ Kagome stared at the pink blossoms as her mind drifted. She fell under the spell of the flowers as she drifted away into a past memory.

_**;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p**_

_Dark. The smell of rain coming. The gleaming of a nearby lake. Trees surrounded the little girl. _

_Where was she?_

_The little girl called out a name. But what name did she call? The dreamer could not recall. The girl called out again and again. But there was no one to answer her call. Only the vast darkness of trees. A game of hiding._

_She was lost. She panicked. She ran, hoping to find a way out of the labyrinth of fear that she was trapped in. The path was indefinite, the destination was nowhere. The girl tripped as a hot wetness streamed down her cheeks. The air was cold as the drops fell upon the small figure on the ground. _

_Where could she go?_

_Then, a boy appeared. The girl could barely make out that it was a boy. He ran to her. He spoke unknown words to her as he embraced her. He pulled back as his eyes glowed in the dark. He spoke some more, but of what?_

_**;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p**_

"Hey, wench! Hey!"

Someone was prodding the dreamer, and she opened her eyes to find someone else's staring at her.

"Wha-?" Kagome said as abruptly sat up, during the process of slapping her waker.

"OI!"

"Huh? Inuyasha?" she said as she rubbed her eyes from the short nap. "What are you doing here?" she yawned.

"That's what I would like to ask you. And what's with the violence?"

"Violence?" Inuyasha pointed as his red cheek. "Oh, I did that? Oops, sor--" Kagome started before she spied the stick in the hanyou's other hand. "I mean, that's what you get for poking me with a stick, baka! And I was having a nice dream, too," she pouted.

"Well, excuse me for having curiosity. And I'm just gonna take a wild guess that you were dreaming about what I told you, or was it about your stupidity?"

"Oh, shut up, baka. I told you, no one asked for your opinion! Why don't you just go back and crawl up the hole you came from?"

"How about no. And stop calling me a baka! I'm not stupid, unlike you."

"Yeah, right. Stop calling _me_ stupid and acting like a baka, and I'll stop calling you one, maybe."

"Maybe! See, there's no way of getting around you! You keep treating me like a pup!"

"That's because you are one! You haven't grown up one bit, and you never stop giving me grief!"

"I do WHAT! I have never done anything like that, and if I did, it's because you started it!"

Kagome gasped sharply. "No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

"Prove it!"

Inuyasha hesitated as he tried to remember.

"Hah! I was right. You don't have any evidence of any such thing."

Inuyasha growled. "You think you're better than me, doncha!"

"See! That's the kind of logic and bull that you come up with when I did absolutely nothing! I do not think such thing. Just because I can kick your butt at everything doesn't mean I believe I'm better than you."

"Says who? You're too slow to keep up with me in a million years."

"Oh, shove your ego and prove it. Anything you can do, I can match."

"Same here, only I can do better!"

"All right, then." Kagome stood up. "Meet me at the track field, sundown, three days from now, and I'll show you what I'm made of." Kagome stalked away, and then turned away. "And be prepared, Inuyasha. What I'm going to do, it'll prove that I'm better than you think."

Kagome disappeared into the gym before Sesshoumaru appeared from nowhere. "Shame, little brother."

Inuyasha fell back in surprise. "Ack! Sesshoumaru, where did you come from?"

"This Sesshoumaru never reveals his secrets. However, This Sesshoumaru does have advice for you. Beware of what you say and what you challenge the female. She is trickier and more cunning than you think."

"What the heck are you saying? Are you talking about Kagome? That wench couldn't do anything. I know what I am doing, so stop bugging."

"If you believe so. Still…BEWARE THE FEMALE!" Random smoke came filtering from behind a tree as it covered the two brothers. Inuyasha coughed and fanned the smoke away. Sesshoumaru had disappeared again. But Inuyasha knew better.

He jumped up into the tree and found Sesshoumaru on a branch hidden behind the leafage. "You know, that was just stupid and lame, even for you."

"Sshh. I'm hiding," Sesshoumaru whispered. "Go away."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he jumped down to the ground.

Suddenly, Rin appeared in her human form. "Inuyasha, where's Sesshoumaru? I thought I smelled him near."

"Why ask me? Ask the tree."

"The tree?" Rin cocked her head in confusion.

An acorn plopped Inuyasha in the head.

"I think the squirrels don't like you, Inuyasha," said Rin.

"Yeah, _squirrels_ are dumb and retarded and lame. Anyway, see ya, Rin."

"Bye, Inuyasha!" Rin waved as Inuyasha walked away.

Inuyasha spun around. "Oh, and Sesshoumaru, call me when you're done playing hide and seek!" Inuyasha continued on to the parking lot with a grin as he heard Rin climbing up the tree in attempts of catching Sesshoumaru.

"You suck at life, Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru yelled as he jumped out of the tree and away from Rin.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Come back!"

_**;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p**_

It was a DARK and STORMY night, except there were no clouds in sight, and it all began at the track field. Random articles of clothing were scattered everywhere. The night breeze cooled off two persons who were lying on the grass. Panting and covered in sweat, the two had collapsed in the dewy grass from their little… skirmish. They had been at it for at least two hours and had done it no less than 20 times. It was surprising that their slightly bruised legs hadn't fallen off yet. No ordinary person could have ever survived such acts, but then again, these two were no ordinary people. Neither of them would give up until the other confessed first. But, with the circumstances present, it seemed as if neither were willing to.

Kagome turned her gaze from the sky to Inuyasha, who was right next to her. "So, ready to quit yet?"

Inuyasha attempted a "keh." "Never in a million years."

"Good. I was hoping for another go." Kagome sat up. She was wearing nothing but a t-shirt and some short shorts, both torn and ripped in certain places. She looked down at Inuyasha as he too sat up. All he had on were some sweat shorts. Kagome gave him a devilish look. "I'm ready whenever you are, that is, if you're up to the challenge."

"What do you think?" Inuyasha looked Kagome over and observed that she was breathing as hard as he was. "Tired?"

"'Course not." Kagome hung lethally close over him as she whispered, "Now let's get back to business."

"Then bring it on."

And it started again. Both hearts pounding in their chests, both gasping for air; their movements too quick for the human eye. It was a struggle to show who was dominant over the other. It seemed impossibly close as both kept overturning the other. Kagome, nimble and quick for her size, was the best at everything that she loved, and this was what she absolutely relished. Inuyasha, obviously a hanyou, was already agile, thanks to his training and his youkai blood. However, if one observed the dark sky, its mystical orb had vanished for this particular night, giving the miko a chance to overturn and conquer the black haired hanyou. Nevertheless, Inuyasha wouldn't give up. He could let Kagome slip by him; she was too good for him to do that. He would claim his prize, no matter how much it hurt.

Meanwhile, the two revelers had spectators, who enjoyed the entertainment very much from their perches.

"Wow. Those two never quit, do they?" asked Kirara.

"Nope. I've known those two practically my whole life, and they are most definitely _extremely_ competitive, if you know what I mean," said Sango.

"Well, if you ask me, this is completely and utterly retarded and stupid. None of this would happen those two would just kiss and make up. That way, the world would be a much better place," complained Shippou.

"But Shippou," returned Miroku, "Do you not mean _make out_. Perhaps, this would be even more amusing if those clothes had been discarded for another reason…"

"Oh, give it a rest, Hentai no Baka! Nobody wants to hear your bizarre fantasies," said Sango as she kicked Miroku out of the tree.

"Go, Kagome! Go, my darling, sweet, beautiful goddess, and beat that mutt into the ground," said Kouga from an adjacent tree. "Kagome is so hot and amazing when she's running and dripping in sweat," he added under his breath while he drooled.

"Hey, Sango, we've got another hentai with us," announced Shippou. "Good thing Ayame isn't around…"

"You know," said Rin, "I don't get what the point of this whole thing is about."

"It's an idiot contest."

"I know _that_, Fluffy-sama, but why are they always so mad at each other? Seems rather dumb to me if they do this just to see who is better."

"Well, none of us know the full story, except for Sesshoumaru and the retard that's on the ground," said Shippou.

"Tell me, Fluffy-sama, tell me!" Rin said as she jumped into Sesshoumaru's lap. And all of a sudden, she said, "Oh, oh, I want a pony for Christmas, Santa Claus! And a pool full of kool-aid and some stuff animals and a Fluffy-sama and a leash and a "how to train a doggie" book and…"

Smoke came out of nowhere and all the occupants of the tree were blinded. When the smoke dissipated, Sesshoumaru had mysteriously disappeared.

"Wh-! Where did Fluffy-sama go to?"

"Um…Rin…I think Sesshoumaru thinks he's a ninja, a very bad one at that…" said Sango.

"You mean you see him?"

"Yeah, he tiptoeing hi way down the sidewalk," pointed Sango as she hung upside-down from a branch. And there was a small white, fluffy dog slowly creeping away from the tree.

"FLUFFY-SAMA!" Rin yelled as she chased after the retreating dog in her fully human form.

"You know, I may never understand my friends," said Kirara.

"You're not the only one, sister," said Shippou as hr laid back against the tree, hopelessly trying to not look at the two competitors still running around the track.

**A/N**

**Rin's telepathy - in this particular fanfic, a youkai of an animal type, IE Rin, Kirara, and Sesshoumaru, can speak to a person or people telepathically for purposes of communication. However, this is only in youkai form. In human form, they lose this power to speak like any other human would.**

**Kagome's dream - I'm not giving out any hints about this little dream, but there will be future dreams and visions in later chapters. What can I say? I love the whole "memory" and "remembering past events" thing.**

**Kirara's French - I've decided that since Kirara came from Europe, specifically France, she will speak French at random times. Therefore, I am sorry for anybody that hates the language and loves Spanish/German more. I only know French, no other European languages.**

**Sesshoumaru's OOCness - I couldn't resist making Sesshoumaru seem totally wacky in these chapters. I needed another comic relief to satisfy my level of need for humor. I'm just being retarded right now…so excuse me…**

**I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY for not updating in over half a year. I moved just after school got out in May and was unable to access the computer for over a month. Then I had a summer job so I had no time to get on the computer. I updated all my other stories before getting to this one, but then school dumped an assload of work on me, and I'm still in the process of finishing it all before the holidays. I hope to put up another chapter before the 20th b'c I'm going out of town, which means away from my PC. But this is really doubtful since I have to finish reading and writing stuff for my college courses in high school. Yep, I'm an overachiever, but I still love you guys. Have a lovely holiday!**

(My Fish

My fish  
Lovely, lovely meow  
I hope it's sunny tomorrow  
My fish  
Fish (repeat 25 times)  
Lovely, lovely shore  
Love me more

The END

-by Shuichi - Gravitation)


	14. Chapter 13 New Relations

Chapter 13 New Relations

'_I am so tired. I can't feel my legs, and my whole body is stiff. How am I supposed to go to school and work on Thursday if I can't even walk? It's a good thing that we are off today and tomorrow for the holiday. Perhaps this is why I like Golden Week. _Kokumin-no-kyujitsu_…hmm…I guess our nation's leaders have finally realized what the people need. A "Citizens' Day," I like it. Actually, it's perfect. Now, all I have to do is figure out what I'm going to do for _Kodomo-no-hi_ ("Children's Day") tomorrow. Since Mom and Jii-chan are still out of town and I don't know if Souta will want to come to the shrine, let alone participate, I might just have to hang out with everyone else while they celebrate their traditions. Life is so cruel…'_

Kagome laid upside-down on the edge of her bed, thinking. She stared at the floor, pondering about how to spend the rest of the Golden Week and asking herself questions that had no point such as, "How can I get rid of the Shikon no Tama without Jii-chan knowing? I'm tired of going to the shrine everyday," "Who keeps feeding Buyo extra? He looks like he's gaining weight," and, "How much more of this thinking will I have to endure before my head explodes? And I bet my being upside-down isn't really helping since all the blood keeps heading to my brain."

Finally, Kagome sat up and a wave of dizziness fell over her. She lay back down to keep from puking. Then, she felt a small spasm in her leg before she tried to ease it away. Again, the dizziness came before she gave up and just laid back down, gripping the covers and biting her lip.

"Damn it all. My body feels wasted, and I can't even think straight. I need a vacation; a LONG vacation…Like that's gonna happen soon. Mid-term exams are coming up as well as three major projects that are due before the end of May. Let's not forget that vacation is still two months away from now. I'm gonna die!"

With that last exclamation, Kagome slipped and fell head first onto the floor. She flipped and sat up, rubbing the swelling lump on her head. "Owie…that was smart." She sighed. "Okay, so that wasn't the best idea. No use complaining. I had better enjoy the peace while I can… Speaking of peace…"

Kagome thought back to the night before. It was almost midnight before Kagome and Inuyasha finally quit their little contest. It was suggested by Inuyasha that they quit since the night air was getting chilly, even for early May. Kagome ended up driving them back to the Kanashii residence since Inuyasha had ran there and he was still in human form, sweaty and tired. After teasing him about putting a towel in the seat and finding some air freshener for the car because of Inuyasha's putrid body odor, they ended up laughing over the whole incident. Kagome had to admit, she _did_ have fun last night, despite the consequences of over-exercising their bodies. They were both max-ed out. In fact, Kagome kept drifting off in the bathtub and finally got out when water went up her nose.

Sighing again, she sat back against the side of the bed. The midday sun poured in her room from the window behind her as she tried to think of something to do to relax before she bored herself to oblivion. And, as if someone knew what she was thinking, her cell phone rang. It was Sango.

'_Hey, Kagome, wanna do something today since we have the day off?_'

"Anything. Just get me out of this torture chamber of monotony."

'_Kirara found this new place that opened a few weeks ago. It's kind of like a spa-treatment/ leisure center. It even has a pool and sunroom. There's a discount on prices today for the holiday. The rest of us are meeting at my house to go. You coming?'_

"Sango, you are a miracle. I'll be there in ten."

'_Nah, I'm not a mira-'_

But Kagome had already threw the phone on the bed as she began to ravage through her things to prepare for the best leisure day that she would have for the next few weeks.

"A spa! I can finally relax and get rid of all the stress that is unnecessary for my age. I can't wait!"

**_

* * *

_**

"Ah! This is the life…" Ayame said as she leaned against the side of the pool.

"_C'est vrai_! I haven't relaxed like this since we went to Rome…" Kirara said content to being in the hot tub.

"You've been to Italy, Kirara?" asked Rin as she pulled from underwater.

"Oh, yes, for a ninja retreat. We had to train for weeks along the Tiber River and around Rome. We even went as far as Venice to practice before this big tournament. That was a few years ago."

"I didn't know you were a ninja."

"Oh? I forgot to mention that, didn't I?"

"I thought you were only a Taijiya," said Kagome, sitting against the rail on the steps. "Besides, aren't the Taijiya and ninja clans separated?"

"It's kind of difficult to explain," started Sango. "It's true that our clans weren't exactly on good terms with each other decades ago, but most of the rivalry and their differences have diminished now. You see, my uncle-"

"-The leader of the Taijiya Clan of the East-" cut in Kirara.

"-Agreed to marry the Jonin of the South Clan-"

"-My mother-"

"-To put an end to the rising violence-"

"-and undying bickering. This way, the clans might realize how utterly useless-"

"-And absolutely retarded-"

"-the fighting was."

"So, did it work?" asked Kagome, intently listening.

"Mostly. Many clans have actually realized they aren't that different from each other. Moreover, because of my parents' marriage, new clans have been formed where Taijiya and ninja work together to become stronger. In fact, many Taijiya train to become ninja and vice versa."

"Wow, that's pretty awesome…"

"So…how did your parents meet, or what made them decide to propose such an agreement?" asked Rin.

"Kirara giggled. "It's pretty funny, really. My mom and a few of her subordinates were scouting near the northern borders of her territory when they found the Leader of the East Taijiya injured badly. Despite her subordinates' protests, she treated him in a nearby town, one of the hidden Ninja villages. When he finally came to, he was totally confused. Actually, he tried to attack one of the Chunin, mistaking him for a youkai he was chasing. Mom and he ended up fighting before he realized he was wounded and she was taking care of him."

"Before you go on, Kirara," interrupted Rin, "but why is it that your mother is a ninja and a youkai as well? …No offense."

"Don't worry about it. It turns out that higher youkai can become ninja if desired to do so. The Ninja of the South are better known for their youkai in the clan."

"And remember," added Sango, "Just because both Taijiya and Ninja kill youkai if necessary doesn't mean that we don't trust ALL youkai. Since both are within the same profession, we only kill if necessary or if we accept the job and it is required of us."

Kirara nodded. "Right. Back to the story…In that town is where everything started. Both realized that Ninja and Taijiya weren't as opposite as many people think. We perform basically the same jobs, except that ninja are more discreet about their actions. However, some of Dad's subordinates came looking for him, and, somehow, they found the hidden village. When they saw that it was a town of ninja, they began to attack. They even went for Mom, but Dad stopped them. He told them to stop fighting and to apologize. The subordinates were confused. In fact, the Taijiya felt betrayed, even if it was their own leader.

"Father ended up getting arrested by his own men and was taken back to the Council. Luckily, Mother followed, although on several occasions she was ambushed, and tried to convince the Council to release him. She couldn't get him acquitted of the charges of treason, but she convinced the Council to meet with her leaders to discuss what happened. The two groups met and held a trial. It was complicated, trying to decide justly. Mother claimed it was her fault for what was happening. She felt that she couldn't leave a man to die, so she took sympathy to Father, even if he was the leader of the Taijiya. She explained that it was inhuman and cruel to leave a man to die, to leave him to suffer. She wanted the Councils to see this, to show humanity for her act. She did it out of compassion. There was nothing wrong with doing that. The Council of Ninja rejected such an allegation, claiming that she, nonetheless, betrayed her people. But the Taijiya, surprisingly, found her assertion valid and suitable. It wouldn't stop, the disagreeing and fighting."

"And? What happened?" Rin asked impatiently.

"Both Mother and Father were locked up, waiting on the final decision. During that time, many people of both sides realized the foolishness of their actions. As word got out about what happened, Ninja and Taijiya came together, protesting against the absurdity that Mother and Father were going through. Many reasoned that two different people could exist without conflict, without the illogicality the Councils were bringing. Eventually, the Taijiya Council consented to the demands of Mother and Father's release, wanting to calm down the disorder the Taijiya were producing. This was the first time Taijiya and Ninja actually coped together, ad it didn't stop there. The Taijiya of the East and the Ninja of the South began to working together. Why? I wouldn't know."

"So? What happened to your parents?" asked Ayame.

"Well, they married, of course! After seeing how their people were cooperating to help acquit them of their supposed "crimes," they began working together themselves to reform the old hatred that existed ever since the two groups crossed each other. You could say that they married to make official the union between Taijiya and Ninja in Japan. Naturally, their marriage was more than just for political reasons. You could say that they felt a strong bond between each other, a love bond, perhaps. For that part, you'd have to ask Mother and Father themselves."

"HOW ROMANTIC! To fall in love, not just for yourself but for your people as well. I can see it now… The inu-youkai and the neko-youkai settling their differences once and for all. Our marriage will end the thousand year old feud, and we will be happily in love for all eternity!"

"Rin, what are you talking about now?" asked Ayame, a bit peeved.

"Why, Fluffy-sama's and my marriage, of course. It will be SO wonderful. Kagome, you'll be the maid of honor and Inuyasha will be Fluffy's best man! And Kirara, you can be the flower girl. Ayame, your little sisters could be my maidens…"

Kagome splashed water at Rin before Ayame dunked Rin under. "Keep dreaming, little girl. And how come I don't get to be in the wedding!"

"And why does it seem like you're trying to pair me up with Inuyasha?" Kagome said, a little peeved.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Sango posed.

"What? What's obvious?"

"That you two are probably the best couple put together…"

"WHAT!" Kagome exploded.

"Oh, don't deny it, Kagome. We saw you and Inuyasha last night, and it looked like you two were having fun out there on the track," joked Rin.

"Yeah, you and dog-boy were enjoying yourselves, admit it," said Sango.

"What is with y'all! Were you stalking me last night, my OWN friends?"

"Oh, don't worry. We weren't alone. Sesshoumaru, Shippou, Miroku, and Kouga came as well."

"Not you two, Kirara…"

Kirara giggled lightly. "_Je suis desolée,_ Kagome-chan." (I'm sorry.)

"I can't even trust my own friends…"

"Seriously. You worry too much. It's not as if anybody else was there. Would it make you feel better if we said Ayame didn't come?" asked Sango.

"Not really. If she knew Kouga was there, she would've probably come anyway."

"Wait. _Kouga_ was there? What was he doing there for!"

"Oh, come on, Ayame. We all know that Kouga has a crush on Kagome."

Kagome mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "More like unwanted attention…"

"You should've heard him swooning over her while Kagome was running. We thought it was best if you didn't know that he was there," explained Rin.

"Nobody asked for your help, Rin!" Ayame exclaimed as she pushed Rin back under. Rin slipped from Ayame's grip and pushed down on her shoulders, making Ayame go under and Rin on top.

"Haha! Does this mean I win?"

Several air bubbles came up before Rin was sent flying. Ayame came up with an evil look on her face. Rin became terrified by Ayame's expression.

"Uh, Ayame…it was just a joke…Come on…ya know…haha funny…please don't look at me like that…Ayame…let's think rational for moment. Do you REALLY want to hurt your own friend?"

The way Ayame's eyes flashed was a good enough answer for Rin. Rin leaped out of the pool and ran as quick as she could with Ayame right on her tail.

Sango and Kirara laughed as they watched their friends make a fool of themselves.

"How long do you think before Rin calls for Sesshoumaru?" asked Kirara.

"Oh…in about 5, 4, 3, 2..."

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Kagome shook her head. It amused her that out of the five of them, no one was sane. She leaned back against the wall as her thoughts took her to new places. She thought about what her friends said, and it was true. Whether she liked it or not, the fact was that she did have fun with Inuyasha the night before. She never remembered anyone as competitive and skilled as he was. Despise him as much as she might, she had to admit that he could back up what he said he could do. He had her beat because of his youkai powers, but that didn't mean that Kagome couldn't try to outdo him. She was much too confident and haughty to be just a pushover, as was he. Nevertheless, even though she took the advantage over him by purposefully choosing the night of the new moon to race him, she relished in the fact that she could beat him, that she could dominate over him, even if only it was because he was human as well.

Kagome sighed contentedly. Maybe things wouldn't turn out so badly…

With her eyes closed, she felt someone poke her in the cheek, repeatedly. It finally got so annoying, she grabbed the hand that poked her and flipped the person into the water, opening her eyes after the water stopped flying everywhere. She saw that it was Kouga, fully clothed and soaking wet.

She gasped. "Oh, Kouga-kun. Gomen nasai!" Kagome waded over to him to see if he was okay.

Kouga recovered quickly, grabbing Kagome's hands within his own. "There's nothing to be sorry for, my lovely goddess. It was my fault. I am sorry, but I am grateful that you worried about me. Everything is fine, now that I know you are here."

Kagome was starting to regret ever apologizing. Kouga was going into possessive mode. _'Oh, kami-sama…'_

"Hey, Kouga, why don't you give that BS some rest! It gets annoying, ya know."

Kagome hung her head low. Just when she thought today would be a good day to relax…All hell was about to break loose…

"Hey, inu-kuro, why don't you ever go dig a hole and bury yourself? No one wants to smell your filthy stench," Kouga retorted. He walked towards the edge and grabbed Inuyasha's ankle. "Why don't you come take a bath!" He pulled Inuyasha into the water, splashing water everywhere.

"Kouga!" Kagome yelled as she shielded her eyes.

Suddenly, a booming noise came from the building. Kagome, Sango, and Kirara looked to see Ayame punch in the wall. "Rin…Kagome…!" she growled.

Rin was still running blindly and accidentally ran into Sesshoumaru, who was right by the edge of the pool. Both slipped on the water and fell in, throwing even more water around. Miroku and Shippou walked by, seeing Ayame glaring at Rin and Kagome; Kouga and Inuyasha trying to wrestle each other in the pool; Rin hiding behind a peeved Sesshoumaru; and Kagome, Kirara, and Sango trying to sneak away before management came to kick them out.

"I guess we won't be able to swim, are we, Miroku?"

Miroku sighed and agreed with Shippou. "And I was hoping to relax today in the hot tub with some hot babes…"

* * *

A/N 

I'm sorry for such a short chapter and for taking so long to get this up. I've been procrastinating every time I had free time, so I didn't really get a chance to finally finish this chapter before New Year's Day. All during Christmas break, I was addicted to a new game called Magna Carta: Tears of Blood. I played it every chance I got, and I ended up piling all my homework up till New Year's weekend. Therefore, I had no time to write. Gomen nasai, MINNA!

Kokumin-no-kyujitsu - Citizens' Day, or People's Rest Day. It's one of the days in the Golden Week in Japan. It was made a national holiday in 1999, the same year that this fic takes place. How ironic... I had to think of something for them to be off for.

Kodomo-no-hi_ - _Children's Day. Another holiday of Golden Week. It's basically what it says. At first, it was just a holiday for the boys, but the government changed it for all children. The children were to dress up in traditional clothing, especially clothing of their ancestors. This is also the day when children hang up carp kite-things. I wish Americans had these kinds of holidays.

I can't believe that I actually looked all this up yesterday, but I was procrastinating from studying. Since I had several tests and a few projects due today and after break, I decided to incorporate this into it. Perhaps I'm just crazy...anyway...

Everyone has been getting on me about the fluff, but DO NOT WORRY, for soon comes the CURRY! Um, okay, maybe that WAS NOT what I wanted to say but... Most of the chapters after Kirara entered were just filler chapters. Even though each one of them did have a small purpose other than to be stupidly retarded and perhaps funny, I have finally gotten back on track with the story. We are finally progressing into the stages in which this story's TRUE plot is supposed to be...other than to be my outlet of sugar hypes and craziness. But, I hope to have this to summer break by summer. Which is six months away. Which is a LONG way away. Just hope that I can continue to keep this up before I explode from the tons of stress I have from school. (Stupid institution of learning that has wasted my life away...) But, back to my original point; EE will finally get to the fluff...sometime soon...I think...hopefully...before I turn 20 (hint, hint: I'm in high school) But we ARE getting to the fluff, once Inu and Kag work out some kinks and huge issues with each other. (spoiler) I already figure out when we see the first relationship fluff...in a chapter that I shall call "Rainy Day Mistakes." That would be the first chapter that I conjured up for the whole story...sad, isn't it? Well, enough of that...!

I hope to finally get back on track for this story when I return to it. I have to go over to my other stories. I kinda forgot where exactly I was going with this chapter, so I cut it short before I dumped myself into a big mess of nonsense. Well, I love you all! And please be patient as I try to get myself back on track. Ja ne!

(-I'll demolish you!  
-You can't demolish the client, Naruto. It doesn't work that way.  
Naruto-kun and Kakashi-sensei - Naruto)


	15. Chapter 14 If You

**Chapter 14 If You**

**Kirara's POV**

_It has been almost two months since I moved to Tokyo with my parents, _et c'est super!_ I have made many friends, all, er, well, most of them Sango's. Some of them are very kind and loving, while the others are still diamonds in the making but are still fun to be with. _En fait_, there is never a dull moment whenever I'm with them. One can't help but love them all._

_There's Sango, of course, _ma cousine_, who loves a good fight, especially when she's the one giving the hits._

_Kagome-chan, Sango's best friend since forever, loves to love and share. She probably has the biggest heart that I know. But she also gets really defensive when people pick at her or others. _

_Rin-chan is like a tiny psychotic bomb of emotions. She gets _très, très, très_ hyper whenever she's happy. Give her a milligram of sugar or caffeine and she'll go ballistic. As the super genius of our group, if she concocts a plan, there's a 99.9 percent chance of success. The other .1 percent is the slight chance that she decides to abort the mission. Whenever Sesshoumaru-sama is around, however, there's no telling what she might do or what will end up broken._

_Ayame-chan is our romantic. Because she is exposed to the musical culture of foreign countries, she loves to synthesize her own music. Despite her extremely short temper, she loves to sit outside and observe nature, animals especially. I'm pretty sure that if she could, she would build her own reservation dedicated to nature and its beauty._

_Then there're the guys. Miroku-sama, the all-time playboy, never gives his foolishness a rest. However kind and good-natured he may seem, he can never resist spurting nonsensical romance to other women as his hand finds a mind of his own. Let's just say that he has been officially turned into Sango's personal punching bag._

_Inuyasha-kun is one of those arrogant and gruff guys who can't resist a challenge, especially if it's to prove someone wrong, namely Kagome. Despite his lack for manners and wit at times, he actually does know what he's doing, when he wants. Catch him at a quiet moment, and you'll notice that he has a lot on his mind. But what he says a lot of the times make it seems like he doesn't have a brain to use._

_Sesshoumaru-sama…How would one describe such an enigma? Mysterious and unpredictable, he is, but he is either one helluva saint or a total insane case to be able to date Rin-chan and not commit suicide. Not to speak ill about Rin-chan, but sometimes you just have to wonder just where did the sanity in the room go. Sesshoumaru-sama speaks only when necessary, but actions speak louder than words. Such as the two weeks when he pretended to be a ninja, and a horrible one if I do say so myself. I had to understand that it was all Rin-chan's plan. But then again, Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't seem to be the type who would submit so easily to such a game. But is Rin-chan really this super mind-controlling mastermind who can bring anyone under her control? I mean, is it possible that Rin-chan could be controlling our every movement and every thought without our knowing it? Who knows._

_Getting back on topic, there is Kouga-kun, someone who is very persistent and overly possessive. Somehow, he has this idea engraved into his thick skull that Kagome-chan is his and will be his lifelong mate after graduation. "Whenever I speak to him," she says, "It's like he has this filter in his ear that lets him hear what he wants to hear. The words don't go through one ear and out the other. They don't even get the chance of reaching the ear half the time." I just feel sorry for Ayame-chan since he doesn't even notice her, and she's madly in love with the man._

_And then there's Shippou-chan. He's the sweetest guy I know, despite the fact that he's a little sharp at the tongue. While Rin is the genius, he's the schemer. He believes that a little mischief is good for the soul, and for the spleen. He's a real gentleman but super shy for some reason. And his tail is so cute and poofy._

_After a while, I realized that in our group of friends there're some rules that each of us tend to follow. I have finally realized what each of these rules is and have decided to take note of them._

_Rule #1. If you have lemons, TRY to make SWEET lemonade._

"Hey, Kagome! So this is where you've been hiding for the last couple of days," Sango said as she walked up to her best friend in the library. "So…what exactly ARE you doing?"

I looked at the book that Kagome-chan had her nose glued to. It was a college-level mathematic book, and it was turned to the trigonometry section. "Wow, Kagome-chan. That's a pretty advanced book to be studying."

She looked up at us and smiled weakly. "The 'end of trimester' exams are coming up, and I want to make sure that I'm ready for them, especially for TRIG. It's been hard enough trying to learn this stuff and doing homework with the book. But Aoshi-sensei won't let us use any notes or the book, so I'm totally screwed if I don't get this soon."

"How come you didn't ask Houjou-kun for help since he's taking TRIG as well?" Sango asked as both of us took a seat at the table.

"I tried, but Houjou hasn't spoken to me since he found out about the engagement. I tried to call his phone, but he doesn't answer it. I think he really hates me."

"What a jerk! You apologized and explained the situation, but he's still completely shut you out. Guess he's not as nice as we thought."

"Don't worry about him, Kagome-chan. If you ask me, I believe he is the one who owes an apology for accusing you wrongly. Why don't you try calling Rin-chan? She is a super genius after all."

"Tried that as well, but this is all I get." Kagome-chan pulled out her cell, dialed Rin-chan's cell, and let Sango and me listen.

"_Konnichiwa, minna-chan. You have reached The Rin-hime. The Rin-hime is not answer The Rin-hime's phone calls for The Rin-hime is having fun with The Rin-hime's prized possession, The Great and Powerful Fluffy-sama of the Western Tokyo. The Rin-hime will return as soon as The Great and Powerful Fluffy-sama of the Western Tokyo catches The Rin-hime and The Rin-hime gives The Great and Powerful Fluffy-sama of the Western Tokyo The Great and Powerful Fluffy-sama of the Western Tokyo's prize for catching The Rin-hime. The Rin-hime and The Great and Powerful Fluffy-sama of the Western Tokyo wish that the caller will leave a message so that The Rin-hime may return The Rin-hime's calls. Ja ne!"_

"Ano…that's was…very…very…interesting. Rin needs to find a better way to occupy all her free time."

I agreed. "So that means that Rin-chan is out of the picture."

Kagome-chan nodded. "Yeah, and the only alternative was for me to find a book that would slowly break down most of the more confusing lessons. And here I am, studying the book like it's the most amusing manga that I've read."

"Well, Kagome-sama, it seems that you may need someone whom you can rely on to help you through the problems and solutions of Trigonometry. Someone such as myself." Miroku-sama suddenly appeared behind Kagome-chan and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Shall we go find a place that is less crowded and more suitable for an intimate study session? You might even learn a few things, seeing as you are very inexperienced in certain areas. But I would gladly become your tutor in all things and teach you the lessons of life and nature. So, what do you say, my fair miko?"

"Sure!" Kagome-chan said and smiled.

"I knew that you would refuse the first time, but I can assure you that…wait…did you say…?"

"Of course I'd be glad to have a tutor such as you, Miroku-sama."

"Joyous day! My fair miko Kagome-sama has finally accepted my request. Kagome-sama," he grabbed Kagome-chan's hand, "You will not regret a single moment with me. I will teach you all kinds of things that you never knew could happen. First, I will teach you how to – Ack! S-S-Sango, my lovely Taijiya! How long have you been there? I was just telling Kagome-sama that I was going to tutor her…you know…help her with a couple of things-"

Sango looked back at Miroku-sama on the ground struggling from her hold. "Yamete."

Miroku-sama immediately became lifeless in her grasp. He whimpered and began to silently crying. "Help," he whispered before he was dragged into the dark side of the library where Miroku-sama's cruel and unmerciful punishment awaited him.

Eventually Sango returned with a very, VERY satisfied look on his face. But for some reason, I don't think it was because she almost pummeled Miroku-sama to oblivion.

_Rule #2. If you can't say anything nice, beware of the consequences._

After Sango left and Miroku-sama managed to crawl from his hole to the exit, I volunteered to help Kagome-chan with her math.

"_D'accord_. Let's start with the basic formulas. What is the Pythagorean Theorem?"

"a-squared plus b-squared equals c-squared."

"Good. Using the sides of a basic right triangle, how do you solve for the sine of theta?"

"Opposite over hypotenuse."

"Cosine of theta?"

"Adjacent over hypotenuse."

"Tangent of theta?"

"Opposite over adjacent."

"Very good. The reciprocal of the sin equation would be which equation?"

"The cosecant equation."

"Okay, and what is the opposite of smart?"

"Inuyasha," Kagome-chan quickly responded after Inuyasha-kun's sudden question.

"Haha, very funny. So what are you doing here? Hoping to regain all the brain cells that you lost?"

"I should say the same thing to you, only I'd be repeating an idiot."

"Touché."

"So what brings you into foreign territory?"

"Oh shut up. I'm as free as you are and can go wherever I please. I just wanted to find a book to bury myself in. By the way, you haven't seen Jakotsu, have you?"

"Not since-"

"Oh my ko-Inuyasha! How I've been looking all over for you. You worried Kaasan so much that I had to send Tousan to find you. And here I find you fraternizing with females. No offense, Kagome-sama."

"None taken, Jakotsu."

"Come to Kaasan, ko-Inuyasha!"

"Agh, get away from me you freak! I am not your little puppy, and who the heck is 'Tousan?'"

"Oi, Kaasan, have you found ko-Inuyasha!" Bankotsu-kun asked as he walked up behind Jakotsu-kun.

"Hai, koishii! I found our chibi koinu here playing around with some girls. It's sad, really. I think he would have made a great third partner. Oh, you know, I never asked you whether you mind having threesomes, koishii. I find it very convenient to have more than one lover…"

Bankotsu-kun's eyes began to overflow with tears. "Y-You don't love me anymore?"

Jakotsu-kun quickly turned and began to smother his Tousan. "Oh, Ban-Ban, you are the only MAN that I could ever want. If you don't want to, then I'll never speak of it again."

"Y-You promise?" Bankotsu-kun wiped his tears and stared into Jakotsu-kun's eyes.

Jakotsu-kun smiled sincerely. "Of course. I would never do anything to hurt you, my koishii, my Tousan…" Jakotsu-kun cupped Bankotsu-kun's face with both hands and brought their faces closer…

"Oh, Kami-sama, strike me now," Inuyasha-kun said as he hid behind Kagome-chan.

"Oi, you kids over there, quiet down or get out!" spoke the librarian from her desk.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kagome-chan whispered over her shoulder.

"Ssshhh! If we stay quiet, maybe I can sneak away. Just keep quiet and help me get out of here."

"And what's in it for me?"

"My gratitude."

"Deal." Kagome-chan stood up slowly, and Inuyasha-kun started to follow her lead until…

"Jakotsu! Even though it's lovely to see you and your Ban-Ban make out, our chibi Inu-kun feels abandoned and left out."

"Oi, wench!"

"Oh, did you hear that, Tousan? Our dear ko-Inuyasha feels abandoned by his owners. We should go cheer him up, nee? Come here to Kaasan, chibi koinu."

"There only way that I'm getting near you is to shove Tetsusaiga up your ass!"

"Ooh, naughty, naughty. But that does sound enticing. And how cute! He named his manhood! I wouldn't mind at all! Come to me, my horny koinu! And I do mean COME!"

"Oi, I said quiet down or get out!" spoke again the librarian.

"Get away from me, you freak! It's just not normal for men to like me! Kagome, help me!"

Kagome-chan whipped out a piece of paper. "Osuwari!" Inuyasha-kun fell flat to the ground, face first. "There you go, all yours, Jakotsu. You can thank me later."

Jakotsu gave Kagome-chan a quick hug before glomping Inuyasha-kun while the spell was still effective.

"Come on, Kirara, before Baachan calls security on us too."

"_Mais_, Kagome-chan, I don't think that it's a good idea to leave Inuyasha-kun defenseless against Jakotsu-kun. I mean, look at him. He's pathetic."

"And that's the reason why we are leaving."

_Rule #3. If you give a doggie a bone, he'll want to bury it._

As Kagome-chan and I walked out of the library, we decided to head down to the mall and just relax a bit. There was no use in over-stressing over school (and the idiots, as Kagome-chan put it), so a bit of shopping and hanging out could be good for the both of us. Truly, I don't even think that _I_ was the one stressing, but a good friend never uncovers the horrible and dark truths.

"Kagome-chan! Kirara-chan! Matte, onegai desu!" We heard someone yell.

We turned to see Rin-chan chasing after us, or was it that she was running away? I'm not sure, but that's not the point.

When Rin-chan reached us, she released a deep sigh. "I think I finally lost him."

"Him? Who? Is someone chasing you?"

Rin laughed nervously. "Yeah, you could say that. It's more like he's _hounding_ me, if you get what I mean."

"Uh, no, not really."

"How does one explain this? It's like this. Remember when Rin-chan was chasing Fluffy-sama and Fluffy-sama was pretending to be a ninja?"

Both of us nod.

"Well, it's kinda like that, only now Rin-chan isn't a bounty hunter chasing after a rogue ninja. Fluffy-sama is inu and Rin-chan is neko. And inu chase neko, nee?"

Both of us nod slightly.

"So Fluffy-sama is chasing Rin-chan, and Rin-chan has to escape, get it?"

Both of us shake our heads.

Rin-chan sighed. "It's a game! It's a game! You see? Fluffy-sama and Rin-chan are playing a game called Seme to Uke. One player becomes Seme, the attacker, and has to catch Uke, the other player who is the receiver. If Seme catches Uke during the game before the end of two weeks, then Seme remains as Seme until Seme can't catch Uke during a two week period. Seme gets to pick the role players, such as inu and neko or bounty hunter and ninja, and gets whatever Seme wants from Uke. However, if Uke successfully escapes Seme, then Uke becomes Seme and chooses the role players. Now do you get it?"

Both of us look at each other and shake our heads once more.

Rin-chan sighed. "Never mind. Maybe it's too complex for normal people to understand…"

Suddenly, a silver-haired man appeared behind Rin-chan. Rin-chan reacted before any of us and tried to escape, but he had already grabbed Rin-chan by the waist. His golden eyes glowed as he whispered into Rin-chan's ear. Since Kagome was ningen, only Rin-chan and I heard his words.

"I caught you. Now for your punishment, aoi koneko." Rin-chan suddenly blushed as the golden-eyed, silver haired guy, AKA Sesshoumaru-sama, whisked Rin-chan off to some hidden place.

"Seems like Rin-chan will still be Uke," I laughed.

"Why is it that none of my friends have a lick of sense?" Kagome asked herself, and I laughed even harder as we continued to the mall.

_Rule #4. If you hate the game, kill the player._

When we reached the mall, we were barely at the entrance when suddenly the wind shifted, and both Kagome-chan and I noticed a familiar youki approaching us. In fact, two.

"Kagome! My beautiful and glorious goddess! How I've longed to meet you again."

"You just saw me yesterday at school, Kouga-kun."

"True, true. But those few hours of your absence have felt like an eternity of solitude and sorrow."

"Really?" Kagome-chan said dully. Obviously, she was never impressed with his poetic tone with her. I felt kind of sorry for Kouga-kun, seeing as his efforts were wasted and yet he never noticed.

"Of course! I've always wished, since the moment that we met that fateful day, that I could spend every second of my life with you. Why, I would give up everything to be with you. Even if it meant my place as the leader of my tribe, I would give it all up just to have you as my mate."

"N-Now that's not necessary. Really, it's not! You wouldn't just abandon your comrades like that, would you?"

"If you spoke it, then it will come to pass, my darling. Believe that every word I speak is-"

"-Bullcrap! You can't just leave your comrades like that over a girl, especially not over me! I'm not worth that much for someone like you to abandon your followers. Your tribe believes in you as a leader and look up to you for guidance. How could you even say something like that?"

"Because he's a baka!" shouted Ayame-chan. Kouga-kun turned around to see Ayame-chan in tears. Knowing that Ayame-chan had such a huge crush on Kouga-kun, I realized how hard that confession came down on her, and I knew that Kagome realized it too.

"Ayame?"

"You're always swooning over Kagome like a hopeless lovesick case. You're too busy trying to get her to like you that you're don't even notice the simple fact that Kagome can't return your feelings. Or are you so blunt?"

"Ayame, what are you talking about?"

"Leave me alone. You don't understand!"

"Well if you'd stop yelling, then maybe I could figure out what the hell's wrong!"

The wind shifted as Ayame-chan summoned a mini-tornado of leaves to keep him back.

As Kagome-chan and I watched this hopeless scene, she turned to me and said, "How about we just forget about the mall and go home? I need some rest, especially having to deal with people like him." Kagome-chan pointed to Kouga-kun. "Will that be alright, Kirara?"

I nodded. "I don't mind. Go and take some time off. After all that studying, you'll be needing it."

"Arigatou. Jaa."

"Jaa."

Kagome-chan walked off, and Kouga-kun snapped out of his little quarrel with Ayame-chan to follow after Kagome-chan. "Matte, onegai, Kagome-chan!"

Suddenly, Ayame-chan rose from her depression and turned into something of a maniacal nature. "Kouga! Where do you think you're going? I have this nice warhead that has your name written all over it."

Now, I'm not sure about my knowledge on current Japanese laws, but I'm pretty sure that running around with a loaded bazooka threatening someone is a good idea. In fact, I'm pretty sure it goes into the bad category. _'Better leave before someone gets their guts blown all over me.'_

_Rule #5. If you want something done, never let a guy do it. He takes too long._

Even though Kagome-chan went home, with two crazed maniacs chasing after her, I decided to just window shop. I was looking at a gorgeous, red, knee-length dress, adorned with ribbons on each shoulder, when someone called me. I turned around and saw Shippou-chan.

"Shippou-chan! What are you doing here?"

"Just looking around and found you here."

"What a coincidence. Want to sit and chat for a while."

"S-Sure." For some reason, Shippou-chan's face turned a few shades pink, but I didn't dwell on it too long.

After buying two smoothies, we sat and just started random conversations. About thirty minutes later, I realized that it was almost dusk and began bidding Shippou-chan goodbye, but he stopped me.

"Ano, Kirara…?"

"Hm?"

"Ano…can I…ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Well, there's this movie coming out next week, and it looks pretty interesting…and…well…"

"What is it called?"

"_Chaos_. It's from the same guy who did _Ringu_. It's a horror movie…and…ano…" Shippou-chan kept turning a new shade of red with each word. Finally, I sighed.

"Shippou-chan, would you like to go see _Chaos_ with me next week?"

Shippou-chan looked up in surprise. "Ano…"

"A simple yes or no would do."

"H-Hai! I would love to."

"Good. I'll call you later and tell you what time and day. Okay?"

"Yoshi!"

"Good. Ja ne, Shippou." I pecked him on the cheek and ran off. After about 20 paces, I turned around and waved. He had a goofy grin on the whole time.

_But life in Tokyo, Japan, is much livelier than life in Europe. Sure, there were the missions and the training to go through that kept life going, but nothing is better than going out with close friends, especially when each one has his or her story to share._

"Kirara?" Shippou calls to me.

"_Oui_?"

"Let's go. Everybody is waiting. If we don't hurry, we'll miss the opening trailers. Besides, I don't think Kagome and Ayame can hold back Inuyasha and Kouga for long before someone gets hurt."

"Ah, gomen nasai. I'll hurry."

_But by the looks of things, our stories will have changed by the end of this year. I think…_

_-Chiisaineko Kirara

* * *

_

Translation Notes:

Most people know about the honorifics that are used in daily the Japanese language, but I will explain to those who are not familiar with them. Since Kirara is still not too close to Kagome and everyone, she still uses –chan and –kun after almost everyone's name, except of course Sango's. "-chan" is used to show friendliness and familiarity between two people, especially towards girls. It's like a child-like show of affection. On the other hand, "-kun" is used most often for boys, with the same implications as "-chan". "-sama" is used to show a greater respect for someone who is more than likely of a higher level. When Kirara speaks of or to Shippou, she uses "-chan" instead of "-kun" because he more childish than his male friends and because, as we can see, Kirara has a secret crush on him. Note, however, that at the end of Rule 5 she begins leaving off "-chan" after his name.

-hime – used for respect for princesses. Rin purposely uses this to refer to herself.  
ja ne – see you later  
ano – Um…  
miko – maiden shrine priestess  
Taijiya – demon slayer  
koinu – puppy. Since Inuyasha's name is what it is, Jakotsu found it cute to put "ko-" in front of his name to make him puppy Inuyasha. "Ko-" can be used for the infant stage of most any animal it is placed in front of.  
Kaasan – Mother (Jakotsu named himself this)  
Tousan – Father (Jakotsu named Bankotsu this and Bankotsu just goes along with it)  
Koishii – Cherished (Equivalent of the English "Dear" or "Honey")  
chibi – little, tiny  
Kami-sama – God  
Oi – hey!  
nee – is it so? right?  
Baachan – Grandma, Old Lady/Woman  
"Matte, onegai desu" – "Wait, please"  
inu – dog  
neko – cat  
Seme to Uke – "Attacker and Receiver"; Just as Rin said, Seme means "attacker" in Japanese martial arts while Uke is referred to the "receiver." In fandom and other interesting things, it is also used to refer to sexual partners. Just picture the male as the "attacker" and the female as the "receiver" in the missionary position. (Plz don't ask why I know this. I just do.)  
ningen – human  
aoi koneko – blue kitten; other than the fact that Rin is part blue snow leopard, Sesshy's also referring to Rin's name, "Aoikone"  
youki – energy that youkai and ningen give off, kind off like a signature in which each person has his/her own unique one.  
baka – idiot  
arigatou – thank you  
jaa – see you  
hai – yes  
yoshi – alright, understood  
gomen nasai – I'm sorry  
Chiisaineko – small cat

* * *

Kirara's French: 

"et c'est super" – and it's cool/awesome  
"En fait" – In fact  
"ma cousine" – my cousin (female)  
"trés" -very  
"D'accord" – Okay, Alright  
"Mais" – But

* * *

A/N 

_Chaos_ is a real movie that came out in 1999, and it really is made by the same person who the Japanese version of _The Ring_, called _Ringu_. I just randomly looked that up.

This is dedicated to Starrilight-Hotaru, my bestest-est friend in the whole entire universe who. Happy Birthday!

I know I said that EE was gonna finally get back on track, but this is basically another filler chapter, if there are such things. I got all these crazy ideas while on the phone with Star, and I just had to type this. Besides, it was pretty fun typing in Kirara's POV, despite the fact that all those honorifics were horrific. But I did manage to add an important plot point in this chapter, though you probably wouldn't know what it would be until next chapter.

The whole trigonometry part, don't know how I remember such useless crap, but I guess it isn't so useless since it helped me in this chapter. Go ahead and say it, I'm a nerd. But math, other than foreign language, is my fav subject. I was one of the few people who actually understood what I was doing. Sad, but true. Oh well, _c'est la vie._

I have two fav parts of this chapter, Jakotsu's appearance and Rin's little game with Sesshoumaru. And I agree with Kirara, Rin will have to be Uke for another 2 weeks, even though I don't see how she could be Seme seeing as she's a girl and everything…But that's how my twisted brain works. Well, till next time!

(It's inconvenient not to have a hole to fuck when I'm in the mood.

Yuki - Gravitation)


	16. Chapter 15 Admittance

Chapter 15 Admittance

"Iya! You have to be joking! I can't find it anywhere! Iya!!!"

"Oi, wench! Quiet it over in there!" Inuyasha yelled as he hammered at the wall that separated their rooms.

Again Kagome cried. "Why can't I find it?! I'm gonna die if it isn't here! Iya!"

"Oi, wench! Shut up already!" Inuyasha yelled even louder as he was ready to bulldoze the wall.

"If I don't find it, I am so dead! Where did it go?!"

"OI, WENCH!! What the hell are you doing?!" Inuyasha yelled loud enough to wake the dead and give them a migraine. "What the hell is so important that you have to wa-!" Suddenly, a huge dictionary collided with Inuyasha's head. Stumbling backwards, he caught himself before throwing away the colossal book. "What the hell was th-!" A trigonometry book, some heels, a hair brush, some CDs, a few magazines, and whatever else you can find in a typical teenage girl's room smacked Inuyasha in the face and made him fall against the bathroom door, which in turn gave way under the sudden force of Inuyasha's weight. When Inuyasha recovered from his fall and his throbbing head, he tried to sit up as a pink-laced bra landed on top of Inuyasha's ears without his knowing it. He jumped up from under a majority of Kagome's items and stalked into her room, dodged many of the items that she made projectile, and grabbed Kagome's left wrist.

"Oi, wench! Will you calm down for one second and tell me why the hell you're all so violent and loud at TWO O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING!!!"

Kagome twisted around and gave Inuyasha the most pathetic face ever. Her eyes were way past the verge of overflowing rivers, and snot was slowly trickling down from her nose. If it wasn't for the fact that it was utterly disgusting, Inuyasha might have been touched. "Inuyashaaaaa! I can't find my m-m-math notes!!!" Keyword: might.

"Eeww!" Inuyasha backed away from the wailing miko, pointing at her face.

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha by the neck and started shaking him. "I can't find my math notes, and finals are coming up so soon, and I know for sure that I'm gonna fail if I don't study, and I can't find my notes to study, so if I fail this test, I won't have enough credits to graduate, and Houjou can't help me because he won't talk to me, and everyone else is so busy, so I'll most definitely for sure fail, and if I fail, it'll mean DOOM!" Kagome glared down evilly at the barely conscious Inuyasha as he was still trying to avoid Kagome's snot.

"H-Huge…booger…can't br-….breathe…cho…king…"

Kagome threw him across the floor as she pulled out a handkerchief to wipe her face. "That's always like you, baka. You don't care about anybody but yourself. Baka…"

Again recovering from Kagome's hostility, he held his throat as he spoke, "If you weren't so caught up in yourself, you could've just asked me…"

Kagome perked up and looked up from her handkerchief. "Nani? Are you sure?"

"Hai, as long as you don't panic and try to kill me, then it's fi-!"

Kagome pounced on Inuyasha and gave him the greatest bear hug of his life. "Arigatou, arigatou, domo arigatou, Inuyasha-bozu!"

"Ch-Cho…king…please….st-stop!"

"Ah, sumen! I didn't mean to do that! But thank you… so… much…" When Inuyasha regained his breathing, he looked up to see Kagome's eye twitching, twitching, twitchi-

"INUYASHA!!!! Why in the world are you wearing my UNDERWEAR?!" Inuyasha had the pink-laced bra laid across his head from ear to ear and then Kagome's precious black panties over his head, with the bra cups sticking out of the leg holes, and Inuyasha just now noticed how the garments adorned his head.

"W-wait, Kagome. It's not what it seems…L-Let's be rational! Don't kill me!" A split second later, all sorts of articles of clothing and items went flying at Inuyasha as he tried to crawl away. Just as Kagome had managed to pick up the computer screen, Inuyasha had succeeded in escaping to the bathroom and had closed the door back into place.

Kagome let out a small maniacal chuckle. "Don't think you can escape so easily…" She searched deep in her pocket.

Inuyasha sighed as he sat in the middle of the floor, the door locked and barricaded. "I think I'm safe…"

"OSUWARI!" Kagome pulled the talisman back, and, subsequently, there came a loud crash as something large and heavy hit the bathroom door, causing the barricade to avalanche on that certain something. "OSUWARI!" Kagome shouted again as she thrust the talisman away from her. Luckily, the bathroom window was open; unfortunately, the same tree was still in front of it. Let's just say that the bark stopped Inuyasha's bite.

**(AN: Don't worry people, we'll eventually get back on track.)**

_The next morning, at breakfast… . _

Kagome walked down the stairs and into the dining room. One foot into the room, and Kagome was struck with a heavy aura of anger and a heavy intent to kill. Just one look at the Taisho males and Kagome knew instantly what the situation was. Both Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho-sama glared at Inuyasha as he fidgeted in his half-wakefulness. Both were waiting for the perfect opportunity when Izayoi was looking away and Inuyasha was completely asleep. The poor fool was too tired to be aware of the fatal death glances he was getting. Their reason to kill: lack of sleep from Inuyasha's yells in the early morning. There was no need to kill Kagome since human screams were not as audible and sharp as those of inu to the ears of inu youkai. The way Inuyasha had been yelling, he was loud enough for every inu within Tokyo's limits to hear him, youkai or animal.

Kagome seated herself as far away from Inuyasha as she possibly could as she continued to observe the three males. Finally, Izayoi served breakfast.

"Itadakimasu!"

In the middle of the meal, Izayoi whispered to Kagome, "Seems like you two had quite a time last night. Care to explain?"

"N-Nani? What do you mean?" Kagome blushed slightly as she thought of the deeper meanings of Izayoi's words.

Izayoi giggled. She lightly nudged Kagome with her elbow as she whispered, "You know what I mean. Have you two been _cooperating_ well?"

A chill ran through Kagome's body as she sat upright and flushed an even deeper shade of crimson. "I-I have no clue as to what you are suggesting, Kanashii-sama, but I believe you might be a tidbit wrong in your assumptions."

"Oh, really? Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

"Are we sure that those screams we heard last night were not cries of enjoyment and fulfillment?"

"Kanashii-baachan, onegai desu. Nothing really happened between me and that mutt – I mean – your grandson early this morning. I only screamed because I found him rummaging around in my underwear while I was distracted with my search for my math book and notes. I have no-"

"Your underwear?!" Kanashii-baachan chuckled aloud as she slapped Inuyasha on the back, awakening him in time from drowning in his breakfast. "You are much more conniving than we give you credit for, Inu-bozu! Who would have guessed that my grandson would turn out just like his grandfather, the sneaky old fool? Too bad you're not as devious as your grandfather once was. Ah, to be young and foolhardy, how I miss those days of my youth. Kagome-chan, take pride and pleasure of being this one's future mate. It's rare to see him this interested in a young lady, especially in one such as yourself. Hell, we haven't seen him like this in years. I almost believed that he would in fact be as straight as a circle." Kanashii-baachan placed Inuyasha into a headlock as he was still trying to wake up and discover what the hot stickiness on his face was.

"It is still not too late to believe that he is homosexual and sells pictures of himself on e-Bay to rich males," Sesshoumaru commented as he and Inutaisho-sama gave up on killing Inuyasha through glares.

At this comment, Inuyasha stood up in a very threatening pose, all the while flinging Kanashii-baachan away. "What did you say about me? You trying to start something, 'cause if you are I'm ready to break you."

"Oh dear, not this again. Boys, please calm down. Sesshoumaru was only kidding, Inuyasha. So settle down."

"This Sesshoumaru never kids."

"Oh come on, dearest grandson. Does not the Sesshoumaru play with the Rin-chan? In fact, I saw the most interesting game the Sesshoumaru and the Rin-chan were playing, one that I've never heard of. What was it called? _Seme to Uke_, I believe. But what kind of game involves-"

"Kaasama, if you value your life, you will not utter another word of the subject. And Inuyasha, sit and wipe your face. You disgrace yourself covered in egg and rice, especially after your mother prepared this with all her heart."

Inuyasha obeyed his father's orders, grumbling as he groomed himself.

"We have a guest in this house, and we will show her the utmost respect, especially you, Inuyasha. A fiancé should not go rummaging around in his future mate's intimate belongings without permission. Now go apologize before she leaves."

Everyone else finally realized that Kagome had left amongst the arguments.

"Oh my, perhaps I went a little too far with my joke. Do you think she's upset or embarrassed more?" Izayoi asked Baachan.

"I would say embarrassed. Well, what are you doing just sitting there, boy. Go find your fiancée and apologize to her. It was your rudeness that caused all of this," Baachan said as she pushed Inuyasha out of the room.

"N-Nani?! But I didn't even do anything to make her upset. You are the ones who did this, so you should go apologize, not me!"

"Nonsense. We are not the ones who started this awkward disagreement between you two, so all the more reason to blame you. Now go, apologize, before she really gets mad." Baachan kicked Inuyasha out of the house and locked the door behind him.

Inuyasha grumbled lowly as he tried to catch Kagome's scent. She had already left, and finding someone who is driving isn't the easiest to do, especially when this person isn't on your favorite list at the moment.

* * *

_**Unright**_

_I look up to see a crying sky  
__One with a face just like mine  
__Nothing holds it back from its pain  
__Nothing but the sun_

_I wish I could be the same  
__Having someone calling my name  
__But my life isn't so simple  
__Not everything can be solved_

_I wake up to hear chattering birds  
__Giddy to see the same bright world  
__Radiantly shining in their light  
__Oblivious_

_I wish I could be like them  
__Chirping in my light till the end  
__But my world's filled with darkness  
__Not everything can be so bright_

_My world is not so right  
__In fact, it's inside out  
__Everything is falling apart  
__And crumbling from my feet_

Kagome sat back against the tree, sighing. For some reason, writing always helped her to sort out her thoughts, especially when she was stressed. With everything going the way it was, she wasn't sure if she was going to overload. One thing was for sure: the Kanashii household had some family issues that needed to be worked out. Especially that baka…

"Wow. I must say, for an amateur, you do pretty well."

"Arigatou."

"So what's up with being a bird?"

"I'm not saying that I want to _be_ a bird but to be _like_ a bird. Get it? Wait…" Kagome opened her eyes to see Inuyasha hanging upside down from a branch above her and reading her poem. "Hey, give that back! What are you doing reading my stuff?" Kagome snatched the paper from Inuyasha and stuffed it in her backpack.

"Just trying to figure out whether you were writing a suicide note or something. You ran away without a word, so they sent me to see if you were gonna kill yourself."

"Osuwari." Inuyasha lost grip on his branch and fell face first to the ground. "What I do is none of your business, so buzz off." Kagome jumped down to the ground and walked away.

When Inuyasha recovered from his crash landing, he went after Kagome. "Oi, wait a second."

"Go away, baka."

"Will you just listen? Geez, you're so stubborn."

"Oh, thanks for sharing. You can leave now."

"Oi! Listen to me for one second, will ya?" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the arm and turned her around.

"Okay, you have my attention. Satisfied? Now what do you want?"

Inuyasha recoiled a bit. _'Kuwai…'_

"What is it?!"

Inuyasha sighed and scratched his neck. "Look, I'm sorry…about last night and this morning. I didn't mean to make you so upset, and Baachan doesn't know when to quit. Gomen."

Kagome lost her rigidity as her eyes widened. "N-Nani?"

"I'm apologizing, alright? Don't make this any worse than it already is. I'm sorry for embarrassing you and everything. If you still want, I'll help you with math or something. Just don't be so mad."

Kagome dropped her bag and fell to her knees laughing. "The great and powerful Inuyasha is apologizing… To a human, no less. Oh joyous day!"

"S-Stop laughing! I'm being totally serious!"

"Sure you are! But that pouty look, it's killing me!"

Inuyasha blushed so furiously, all sincerity was lost from his voice. "F-Fine. Be that way. I don't even know why I came to apologize to someone as heartless as you."

Kagome tried to regain her composure. "Wait, Inuyasha. I didn't mean to laugh. It's just the look on your face was so adorable, even for you."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, even though a tint of red remained on his cheeks. "Adorable?"

"Okay, maybe not in that sense. But, you get the idea. I accept your offer and apology. Anything was worth that. Help me to pass to my math exam, and I'll try not to be so critical of you, okay?"

"Fine. But remember, no more talisman."

"Like I said, as long as you don't act like a pup…"

"Oh just drop it."

Kagome giggled.

**AN**

Iya – no way  
Oi – Hey  
Nani - what  
(Domo) Arigatou – Thank you. Adding domo makes it more polite  
-bozu – honorific used to refer to a younger male or someone who acts as one  
Sumen - Sorry  
Osuwari – sit (command Kagome usually gives to Inuyasha)  
inu - dog  
youkai - demon  
Itadakimasu – Japanese equivalent for the blessing of a meal "Time to eat"  
-sama – honorific used to show great respect for someone.  
-baachan – honorific used to refer to one's grandmother or to an elder woman  
Seme to Uke – Rin and Sesshoumaru's game. Means literally "Attacker and Receiver" (Refer to previous chapter.)  
baka - idiot  
kuwai - scary  
Gomen – I'm sorry

**So, if I tallied up how many days it has been since I last updated, multiplied that by pi, divide it by x number of times that I've attempted to type, and add 50 just for being a lazy bum, I'll come up with the number of death wishes that my name appears on, right? Well, I guess it's time that I skip the country, change my name, and become a pickpocket if I wanna survive. LoL Well, this time around, I've just been a lazy bum and have been procrastinating everything, including school, work, and chores. I'm trying to organize my life better, but so far, I haven't done much. School started, and I didn't quit my job, so now I don't have a lot of free time. So I'm sorry my still faithful and loyal readers. I'll try my best this time around.**

**See ya!**

(Here, go buy yourself some more money. -Peter Griffin, Family Guy)


	17. Chapter 16 Plans

**Chapter 16 Plans**

"So if I use the Law of Cosines, then I can find angle c?"

"Yes, good job."

"Wow, it makes a lot more sense when you explain it. That book in the library helped me none at all!"

"Ready for a break? We've been going at it for hours," Inuyasha said as he noticed the time on his clock.

"Sure. I really don't think I want to waste the entire day off on studying, although I might need it. Thanks again, Inuyasha. You make really a good tutor. All Rin-chan does is sputter off equations and numbers like a computer," Kagome sighed as she stood up and stretched.

"Thanks, and you're not as dumb as you make yourself to be. You really DO have a brain."

Kagome glared at him, but let it pass when she saw the small smile he gave her. "Whatever."

* * *

"So, Kagome, Kirara and I think that there's something going on between you two…"

Kagome raised an eyebrow at Sango as she eyed the cousins. "Between me and _whom_?"

"You know, the _mutt_, as you used to call him," Rin stated as she twirled her noodles in the bowl.

"Well, I think that Sango and Kirara are delving too deeply into the matter. Inuyasha and-"

"Oooh! So you go by names now. And when did this new development occur?"

Kagome threw her straw wrapper at the laughing nekomata. "Anyway, _Inuyasha_ was just helping me with my math studies, seeing as _someone_ is too busy playing games to help her friend out in her time of need…" Kagome ended by pointedly staring at Rin.

Rin raised her hands in defense. "Sumen, Kagome-chan! Fluffy-sama was out of school early and he had to go on a trip to Niigata-shi this week. If it makes you feel better, he left last night and will be gone for at least a month…" Rin looked up at Kagome with the pouty kitty eyes.

"Is THAT why you managed to have lunch with us today? Because your precious_Fluffy-sama_ left you and we're all that's left of your life?" Ayame questioned.

Rin flustered. "N-no! Of course not! It's just that…I get…distracted sometimes…"

"_Sometimes_?"

"Er...okay, maybe not sometimes…"

"Try a LOT," Kagome finished as she began twirling her noodles with her chopsticks.

"You all are so mean," Rin pouted, crossing her arms for added effect.

"And you are one love-struck kitty," Sango added.

"Can we NOT delve into my love life?" Rin asked, ready to plead.

"Why? You know we're only kidding…unless, there's something that you haven't told us, eh? You and Sesshoumaru-san haven't been going on any…_sex-capades_, now have you?" Kirara asked with a raised eyebrow.

"S-S-Se…WHAT?!" Rin's cheeks managed to turn several shades of red before Ayumi continued the venture.

"You know, a_sex-capade_ – a sex escapade, where you explore any and all the sexual positions and behaviors known to man. In fact, during these _sex-capades_, many couples discover new and interesting activities to partake in, all of which include pleasure, possibly a little pain, but it's worth it in the end. Then again, _I_shouldn't have to tell you then, should I, Mrs. Fluffy-sama?"

By this time, Rin had finally reached the shade of Ayame's bright red hair. "I-I have no idea what you all are talking about!"

"You sure? I mean, Sesshoumaru-san's scent IS all over you," Kirara said as she sniffed the snow leopard hanyou. "Wait, it is kind of fading, so I guess you two haven't gone all the way yet. Just experimenting, I see."

"S-St-STOP!"

"Okay, okay, enough guys. I don't think Rin can take much more. Shouldn't we be focusing on more timely issues?"

"Domo, domo, domo, Kagome-chan!" Rin cried in relief as she clung onto her savior's arm. Kagome patted Rin's head to calm her.

"More timely issues, you say? Such as…?" Sango asked, obviously ready to return to the previous discussion involving a certain inu hanyou.

"Such as the end of the trimester is next week and we still haven't planned anything for summer break. AND we haven't done much practice as the_Mischievous Mononoke's_!"

Rin nodded her head in agreement. "She's right, you know."

Ayame rolled her eyes. "Of course we haven't made plans yet for either of the two! Finals just ended and you two were shut out from the rest of the world for half a month with the inu brothers. How were we _supposed_ to plan anything when you two weren't around long enough?"

"Ah, sumen. Was I seriously ditching you guys? I didn't mean to, I mean it, really!" Both Kagome and Rin hung their heads.

"Oh, don't worry about it. You were just being a work-a-holic as usual as finals approached, and it's natural that Rin disappears whenever Sesshoumaru is within a 10-km radius of her. Nothing unusual or unforgivable," Sango said as she eyed her two pouty friends.

"Maybe we can make it up by paying for dessert?" Kagome suggested seeing as everyone was done eating.

"That's a start," Ayame said as she eyed the cakes and treats that the little café served.

"Oh! I have an idea!" Rin piped up, suddenly excited, but when she saw the suspicious glares her friends gave her, she added, "And no, I'm not scheming anything this time." Sighs went around the table. "We could go to the onsen in Yuzawa! Kaa-san's friend owns part of the property there, and we could stay for a month or two, no problem!"

"Well, I don't know about a whole month, but that doesn't sound like a bad idea," Kagome contemplated.

"But isn't it kind of weird to go to a hot springs in the summer?" Kirara asked furrowing her brow.

"Not really," Sango explained. "Besides, we don't have to stay at the hot springs the whole time. We could go to the ports in Niigata-shi and go shopping. We'll find a lot of exported merchandise there that isn't sold here."

"Yep, yep! So, does that make up for my vanishing acts?" Rin pulled out the innocent kitty eyes.

"I guess. It does sound like a good idea…" Ayame relented.

"Hold on. Did you say Niigata-shi?" Kirara's eyes widened in revelation. "Isn't that where Sesshoumaru-san went on his trip?"

"Hey, that's right!" Ayame said, a smirk on her face. "You sneaky little feline!"

"What?! It was just an innocent suggestion. This Rin-hime did not mention a thing about the Great and Powerful Fluffy-sama of the Western Tokyo. The Rin-hime was only thinking of the best interests of The Rin-hime's best friends."

Everyone sighed as Rin had taken on her third person speech which they had heard at least 2,604 times, not counting the times where she had stopped in mid-speech because of a certain distraction.

"Rin," Kagome mumbled as she paid for everyone's orders and stood up to leave, "You are SO hopeless."

* * *

Kagome grunted as she tried to zip the suitcase all the way to no avail. Kagome was always known to over pack when she went on long trips. Apparently, 20 different outfits with spare shirts and shorts weren't enough to last for a two week trip. At least she wasn't too fashion oriented to have matching shoes for every Kami-forsaken outfit, but she came close. She was already pushing it with two suitcases, and somehow, she kept finding more and more things that she _needed_ to pack. How she was going to repack to come home after buying souvenirs, only Kami knew.

Frustrated with the zipper, she hopped on top of the suitcase to push some of her items down enough to zip it, but even that was a futile event.

"You do realize that you're not heavy enough to do that right? And damn! How much do you plan on bringing to a resort?" Inuyasha said as he stood in front her room door with his hands on his hips.

"You can either help me zip this or leave. And I _can_ make you leave," Kagome grumbled as she gave the hanyou a death glare.

Inuyasha threw his hands up in defense. "Wakata, wakata. Just because the truce is over doesn't mean you have to be so threatening with that _thing_ so quickly. I was only pointing out the obvious." Inuyasha walked over and brushed Kagome off the bag. He made it seem so easy, the way he so effortlessly pulled the top down on the bottom and quickly zipped the bag close. "Guess you can't do anything without me, nee?"

"Shut up. Not everyone in this house has youkai blood flowing through their veins, you know," Kagome pouted.

"Well, just don't come begging me to carry your bags to the car, wimpy wench," Inuyasha called as he headed for the hallway.

"I am not weak; I can carry my own bags, thank you very much, dog boy." Kagome crossed her arms to make solidify her statement.

"Yeah, whatever, scrawny. I'm pretty sure you'll be crushed under the weight of your thousands of shoes. Later." And with that he disappeared around the corner.

'_Ooooohhh! He makes me so mad. How did he even manage to join this trip? And just when I thought I was going to be able to escape that dog for a few weeks…'_

She remembered during breakfast that morning how Izayoi-san had gone over a mental checklist to make sure that he had everything for the trip as if he were still ten years old, and Kagome had tried her best to not look surprised to find out last minute that all the guys were going as well. Against Sango's best judgment, Rin and Kirara had thought that it a bright idea to bring some guys with them. _'It will make everything more _interesting_, n'est-ce pas?' _ Kirara had put it so innocently.

"Some bright idea, geniuses," Kagome said under her breath as she collected her thoughts again. She surveyed the room to make sure that she hadn't forgotten anything before zipping up her other suitcase, which wasn't nearly as packed as the first one but was near its maximum capacity. She was ready to tote her bags down the hall when she remembered to call her mother. Both she and jii-chan were still in Osaka, tending to her Aunt Reika. Even though her Uncle Suichi was there, there wasn't much that he could do since his job wouldn't allow him any time off. While her aunt was recovering, Kaa-san and jii-chan were tending to the house and the children.

'_It has been a while since I last called Kaa-san. Best I call her before I leave,'_ Kagome thought as she whipped out her cell phone and called Aunt Reika's number.

"_Moshi moshi, Sakurai residence,"_ came Kaa-san's voice after the second ring.

"Hi, Kaa-san. It's Kagome."

"_Oh, hello dear! Is everything alright?"_

"Yeah, yeah, everything's fine. I'm just calling to let you know that I'm getting ready to leave for Yuzawa. Everyone's meeting up near the shrine soon."

"_Okay, dear. Have fun on your trip dear. I'm so sorry that we haven't been home in a while to spend time with you."_

"Oh, don't worry. Aunt Reika's more important right now. By the way, how is she? Has she made any improvements since last week?"

"_She's doing well right now. She was released from the hospital a few days ago, and she's strictly on bed rest for now. The doctor said that it will probably take a month or so before she can start moving around after the surgery. All that radiation therapy has really tired her out, but the surgery went well. It's just a matter of time before she recovers fully. I'm just so sorry that we're missing out on your last year of school."_

"Really, Kaa-san, it's fine. Don't worry about Souta and me. We'll be fine until you return, okay?"

"_Alright. Just make sure to lock up the shrine well before you leave, and-"_

" 'Make sure that the Shikon no Tama is kept safe,' nee? I know, I know. I'll take good of everything before we leave. Just take good care of Aunt Reika, and Uncle Suichi too. I know he needs it. Give him a hug for me, please?"

"_I will. Have fun, and please don't break Inuyasha-kun. He really isn't as bad as you think he is."_

"Hai, hai, I will. Love you, bye."

Kagome stared at the phone for a moment before sighing. At least, she would try to obey Kaa-san's wishing. Lately, Inuyasha hadn't been as giant an annoyance as she used to think he was, but the idea of breaking Inuyasha did appeal to her from time to time.

"Oi! Scrawny! Get your ass moving; we ain't waiting all day for you!"

Such as now. How she planned to survive this trip was beyond her. Of course, there was always the accidental purification that she could try.

**So my hiatus seems to have finally ended as I cannot seem to stop thinking about fanfics. Of course, I am sacrificing studying time for my passion, but who's caring? Sure not me.**

**So this is a LATE X-mas present for my BFF Star, so Merry Christmas…in February. Hopefully, I'll be able to get my ass moving and update another story because my brain has been concocting ideas for just about all my fanfics. But I'll get there when I get there. **

**Sorry it's such a short chapter, but there really wasn't anything else to say, so until the next time. Jaa.**

("But I like being white." Ishida Uryuu – BLEACH)


End file.
